Seashells
by munching muffins
Summary: "Kita akan bermain. Kalau kau menang, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Tapi kalau aku menang," Kris mendekati Tao, "kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."
1. Prologue

**Seashells  
**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: nc-17  
_

_genre: romance, drama, humor  
_

Pairing: Kris/Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol/ Byun Baekhyun, etc.

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight fluff

Summary:"Kita akan bermain. Kalau kau menang, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Tapi kalau aku menang," Kris mendekati Tao, "kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

**a/n: lelele~ multichap taoris lagi~ huhu, kenapa ide selalu datang pas lagi kepentok... /otlfacepalm xD foreword dulu ya, terus kasih tau mau lanjut apa ngga. thanks to RitSuKa-HigaSasHi yang udah ngasih ide! :3  
**

Enjoy the fic! Rnr please!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huang Zi Tao memiliki seorang penguntit dan Kris memanfaatkan itu sepenuhnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menatap calon kekasihnya di serong meja makannya. Zi Tao si playboy kampus, tengah berbincang dengan temannya dan bermain handphone sekaligus, tidak lupa mengunyah _chicken sandwichnya_. Mungkin kata imbuhan 'bermain' bisa dimasukan ke kategori pemahaman, karena disitulah Zi Tao memainkan semua kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya ia menemui mereka untuk kencan atau mengucapkan 'maaf, tapi kita putus.', atau bahkan kalimat itu akan diucapkan tanpa pertemuan empat mata.

Sebenarnya cara bermain di hutan Zi Tao itu mudah: buat dirinya puas dan kau akan memiliki Zi Tao sepenuhnya.

Hanya saja, tidak ada yang pernah berhasil. Selamat dari kata mematikan bagaikan bisa itupun tidak pernah!

Contohnya seperti penguntit rahasia yang membuat blog khusus Zi Tao itu. 'Sungguh berdedikasi,' pikir Kris Wu, yang mengescroll blog itu di handphonenya. Informasi tentang segala hal berbau pria berambut hitam itu pasti ada, bahkan sampai ke pin Blackberry-nya dan status direct messages yang kerap digantinya tepat di setiap jam yang sama, setiap harinya. Kabarnya pembuat blog itu adalah mantan pacar Zi Tao yang masih terobsesi dengannya, yang sebenarnya tidak Kris pedulikan sama sekali.

Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Zi Tao akan segera menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Setelah melihat Zi Tao menyelesaikan makanannya, Kris berjalan menghampirinya, tangan dimasukkan ke saku agar terlihat lebih memikat. Tentu saja, semua wanita tengah menatapnya kagum, Zi Tao pastinya akan tercengang melihatnya.

Benar saja. "Hmph. Kau lagi." Zi Tao mendengus sebal, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

Kris bertekad untuk membuat Zi Tao takluk kepadanya, maka dia tidak akan meluputi satu langkah pun. Teman Zi Tao yang matanya dibubuhi eyeliner itu segera melarikan diri, tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan drama yang menjelang di sebelahnya itu, sementara pria berparas manis itu menatap Kris tajam. Seolah-olah menantangnya, karena... halo? Zi Tao adalah pria yang paling diinginkan di kampus itu. Semua orang akan tunduk kepadanya dan berani bunuh diri hanya untuk membuat Zi Tao berada di bawah mereka, mengerang-erang kesakitan karena nikmat yang mereka berikan ke tubuhnya yang oh-begitu-menggoda.

Zi Tao gelagapan ketika Kris menarik tangannya dan merenggut handphonenya. Ditekannya tombol 'call' ke salah satu orang yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Zi Tao. "Hei, dengar kau! Zi Tao sudah berhubungan denganku, jadi lupakan saja dia. _He's mine, you hear me? Mine!_"

"Hei! Kau apa-apaan..."

Ditekannya dial lain. "Kau juga! Zi Tao itu milikku, jadi hancurkan saja mimpimu menjadikan Zi Tao milikmu. Ya? Oh, kau tidak terima? _That's life!_"

Dengan sebuah seringai, ia mengembalikan handphone itu ke Zi Tao. Ia berkata, "Kau sudah setuju akan bermain, jadi kau harus memenuhi isyarat mainnya dulu, _baby_." Tidak lupa mengirimkan wink kepada si manis yang geram melihatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

Kris ingin tertawa, tapi ia hanya memutar bola mata dan menjilat bagian dalam pipinya dengan lidahnya. "Bowling ball."

"A-apa?"

"Bowling ball, itu statusmu tadi malam. Kau selalu jujur di status handphonemu. Bowling ball itu keras seperti aku yang keras kepala, tapi punya kelemahan di tiga bagian. Jangan bilang kau tidak suka dengan semalam, hmm?"

Zi Tao mencoba mendorong Kris supaya tidak menghalangi jalannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, kau tidak akan tahu kalau salah satu dari kita akan jujur. Belum lagi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu arti statusku?"

"Kurasa kita hanya cocok, manis. Oh, dan aku belum pernah sekalipun berbohong dalam hidupku, jadi kau bisa pastikan kalau sampai aku berbohong, kita bisa membatalkan permainan kita. Kau juga tidak akan tidak pernah meng-update status, dan aku bisa mengartikan kata-katamu dengan mudah. Jadi bagaimana?"

Dengan satu hela nafas, Zi Tao menatap Kris, namun terlihat dengan pandangan yang tidak semenakutkan tadi. "Apa permainannya?"

"Kita akan saling berhubungan selama dua minggu tanpa hubungan dengan orang lain. Jadi, yah, kau milikku sampai saat itu. Kau dan aku bebas menggunakan cara apapun untuk membuat diri kita saling jatuh cinta. Orang pertama yang jatuh cinta akan kalah."

"Apa hadiahnya kalau aku menang?" Zi Tao tertawa. Ia tahu ini akan mudah. "Lagipula, aku tahu aku pasti menang."

"Oh, aku ragu akan itu, karena aku bisa membuatmu takluk kepadaku, sayang. Kalau kau menang, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

"Setuju!"

Kris menyeringai lagi, kemudian meraba tubuh indah Zi Tao dari lapisan pakaiannya. "Tapi, kalau aku yang menang," tangannya mengelus wajah berparas panda itu, "kau," kemudian turun meraba bibir merekah itu, "akan," turun, turun, turun, mengagumi leher yang tanpa tanda kepemilikan itu, "menjadi milikku," dan akhirnya melingkar di pinggang Zi Tao, "sepenuhnya, selamanya."

"Hmph, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa membuatku tunduk di hari pertama. Aku tahu kelemahanmu."

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi aku hanya punya kelemahan untuk ini," ia mengelus wajah Zi Tao, "ini," ia menyambar untuk mencium bibir Zi Tao sejenak, membuat pria itu kaget bukan main, "dan ini." Kris menggerakan tangannya untuk meremas bongkahan kenyal Zi Tao, membuatnya melenguh dan memberi kesempatan untuk lidah Kris menjelajahi goa hangatnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pria playboy itu.

Zi Tao tergesa-gesa mengambil nafas, hampir tidak menyadari Kris Wu sudah berjalan keluar dari cafeteria.

_"It's game time, babe."_

.

.

TBC. Lanjut ngga? Rnr please~


	2. Chapter 1: Alabaster Pearl

**Seashells  
**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: nc-17  
_

_genre: romance, drama, humor  
_

Pairing: Kris/Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol/ Byun Baekhyun, etc.

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight fluff

disclaimer: EXO (c) SM ENT (and themselves)

.

.

* * *

**a/n:** wheeew~ respon buat fic ini banyak juga ya~ haha udah pada mulai ngejagoin nih... tapi ini baru chapter 1 jadi ceritanya agak2 ngga jelas dulu. oke, lagi euphoria gara2 UN udah selese, makanya ngetiknya jadi cepet. ngga sih, udah nulis dri kmrn, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang baru ditulis hari ini n sebenarnya belom dikoreksi. oke langsung, enjoy the fic! read and review, please, everyone!

Oya, buat yang mau request Yi Fan/ Tao ending di Mirror's Edge ato minta oneshot apa aja, ntar dibawah ada quiz baru. tiap chapter bakal dipost 2 clue. jawaban harus dipost SEBELUM CHAPTER CLIMAX. oke, lanjut baca lagi ya!

.

.

**review replies:  
**  
**Guest (1): **ok~ baru keluar dari UN, sori ya!

** : **hmm, kyk apa maennya ya? oke~

**vickykezia23: **sip chapter 1!

**FuMidreamer:** haha, khusus chapter 1 udah diringanin soalnya aku mau bikin intronya gampang dicerna. huehehehe, ya kali? makasih do'anya ya...

**TaoRis Shipper**: yukk~

**githa: **/sodorin ember. huehehehe makasih, ni chap 1~

**parkleestan:** lanjut~

**ajib4ff:** ya laah~ kan bosen klo kris mulu... makasih ya!

**YuniNJ:** welcome! oke nih chp 1!

**kireimozaku:** ayo kris taklukan~ ok!

**KecoaLaut: **blom ada yadongnya c, cm agak2 unsur doang. sori ya...

**Time to Argha:** jangan... saya belom prnh pacaran, msa mw nikah dulu? ;_; haha santai aja~

**jim:** sayang uangnya, mending disumbangin k author /eh. fufufu mungkin saja~

**PrinceTae:** chap 1 blom ada nc beneran~ Dx ngga tuh, cocoknya jadi panda peliharaannya kris/ dilempar

**Riszaaa: **sayangnya yang punya tu semangka cm kris doang -_- sip sip

**kilafea:** makasih~ ni chap 1

**RitSuKa-HigaSasHi:** baca aja chap 1, pasti lgs tw~ sip2

**Guest (2): **lanjut~

**ICE14:** gpp kok x3 chap 1!

**Riyoung Kim:** yooo~

**TAO bbuingbbuing**: haha gpp kok. gue mlh jarang review dmn2 soalnya g bsa login di hp... popo~

**Fishy861015:** daku kan bru keluar dri UN~ sip2

**Dee**: sip ni dibaca dulu chap 1nyaaaa

**teresia tea**: abis bosen msa kris mulu yg jahat ama tao, yaudah gue bikin ini. sip tungguin chap 2 ya~

**00' no name**: previousss~

**NVTCLOUDS:** lanjut~

**kristao:** lanjut kuadrat~

**Jin Ki Tao:** tapi... kan... kris jdi playboy itu udah mainstream (baca: bosen). haha blog itu blom muncul di chap ini, chap dpn kali bru ada. lanjut~

**MyJonggie: ** lanjut kubik~

**Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing:** dilanjutin kok~

**aniyoong:** huahaha daku jg penasaran tuh~ ok ditunggu ya!

**AmaterasuUchih1:** hwaiting! makasih udah bilang suka ceritanya ya~

**Hisayuchi:** next!

**Damn Plump**: menang g ya... xD

** TiiloveRyeoTao**: haha ini aja masih intro. sabar yah~

**13ginger:** seagresif apa ya kira2~ ditunggu aja ya!

**imroooatus:** sabar kepo bentar gpp lah~

**autumnpanda:** /mikir a la watson. semangat~ ditunggu ya next chap!

**Shin Min Hwa:** lanjut~

**Aiiu d'freaky:** huooo tumben ngedukung tao! /ikut ngibar

**Fly21 **: haha iya soalnya lebih ringan ini dibanding ama Mirror's Edge. Ratingnya agak turun makanya... daku tak punya fb ._.

**Qhia503:** haha~ makasih~

**chikakyumin:** bagus dong sekali2 xP sip!

**meyy-chaan:** hmm seru g ya? ok ditunggu ya!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alabaster Pearl**

.

.

Prague.

Venesia.

Barcelona.

Mereka semua tidak asing di telinga kita, _tout les villes, très magnifique_—semua kota ini begitu mengagumkan. Tentunya, hanya ada satu yang kita setujui akan hal ini, yaitu cinta sejati tiap pecinta seni di dunia: Paris, Perancis. Ya, tempat ini bagaikan lukisan yang dapat dihidupi, tapi apakah kalian tahu kalau kalian benar-benar bisa belajar layaknya karya seni yang berjalan di kota ini? Seperti semua karya Picasso dan Salvador Deli yang dikombinasikan, tempat ini memiliki elemen dari kota-kota seperti Hong Kong, London, Roma, dan lainnya: Gobelins University—_L'ecole de Gobelins. _

Universitas ini bisa dibilang sekolah yang amat… eksentrik.

Bisa dibilang kalau universitas ini seperti Paris yang lebih kecil, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kota karena begitu menekankan nilai estetika. Jalanan yang seperti jembatan di London,ruang kelas seperti campuran Victorian age dan German Architecture, bangunannya sendiri masih memiliki cabang-cabang lain untuk tiap sektor yang menyerupai suasana di Mexico, lengkap dengan segala keeksotisan dunia selatan. Mungkin ini akan lebih mendetil di lain kali.

Salah satu keunggulannya adalah memiliki stasiun radio sendiri dan pengembangan stasiun televisi, gagasan dari mahasiswa double degree _Musique et Multimedia Dessin_: Byun Baekhyun. Untuk memberi keuntungan kepada seluruh bagian kampus, jadwal telah dipost ke ruang tata usaha dan orang yang terpanggil harus menyiarkan bakatnya untuk ditunjukkan kepada para professeur sehingga mereka bisa memberi rekomendasi tempat magang yang terbaik. Mereka juga bisa menambah nilai IP mereka kalau dosen menganggap siaran mereka bagus.

Mari kita simpan dulu bagian itu dan fokus ke pemuda yang baru saja diberikan sebuah surat undangan pesta ulang tahun. Seandainya yang berulangtahun bukan pacar—err, salah satu mantan pacarnya, mungkin Huang Zi Tao sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai pesta, tapi ia hanya tidak menyukai orang asing mengundangnya hanya supaya banyak orang lain yang ikut datang. Zi Tao tahu dia mengagumkan dan banyak lelaki mengincarnya, tapi ia tidak mendatangi _l'hommes_—para pria.

Justru sebaliknya: _l'hommes_ yang datang ke Zi Tao, memohon untuk memilikinya sebentar saja, sebelum Zi Tao akhirnya merasa bosan dan mematahkan hati mereka. Itulah yang dialami setidaknya 95% dari seluruh kampus itu. _Tant pis_—sayang sekali.

Banyak wanita yang tidak menyukainya, tapi apa pedulinya? Mereka hanya iri, karena para wanita yang tidak mengenalnya tidak pernah didekati lelaki dan yang malah mengenalnya malah dimanfaatkan untuk bisa mendekatkan diri kepada pria dari sektor _Modelation et Photographique_ itu. Secara kesimpulan, Zi Tao-lah penguasa di kampus ini, percaya atau tidak.

Dengan begitu, siapa yang berani menentang seorang raja, apalagi seorang Huang Zi Tao?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, ya, sayang."

Pria berdarah Spanyol itu mengangguk antusias kepada kekasihnya itu. "Ya, sama-sama. Boleh, kan, aku meminta sedikit lebih dari itu? Seperti diberikan blowjob, misalnya?"

Mata pandanya menyipit seketika. Ingin sekali ia menyilangkan tangannya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil itu, tapi hei, dia tahu sopan santun. Setidaknya ia tidak mengomentari mobil jeep jeleknya itu. "Maaf, ya, tapi aku belum siap untuk itu. Aku masih takut, jadi sabar saja ya? Mungkin kau mau kucium dulu?"

"Oh, ayolah, Tao-baby! Setidaknya biarkan aku memegang pantatmu sebentar saja."

"Sayang, jangan begitu," rayunya dengan suara yang sedikit mendesah. Hmph, semua kelamin jantan selalu jatuh ke trik yang sama. "Kau akan merusak rencana akhir pekan kita. Aku berencana mengosongkan apartemen untuk malam kita berdua. Kau boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku saat itu dan aku tidak akan protes. Kau mau?"

Oho, jangan kira Zi Tao tidak menyadari tatapan grogi kekasihnya saat ini, si—oh, dia sudah lupa namanya. Sepertinya Dominique atau siapa. Ya sudahlah, lagipula urusannya sudah selesai. Ia mengelus rahang tegas pria itu sambil mengambil belanjaannya di belakang, mengecupnya untuk membuat orang itu lebih tidak berdaya. "Omong-omong, terima kasih, ya, sudah meminjamkan kartu kreditmu kepadaku. Aku sangat menyukai hadiahku, lho!"

"Ha? Kau memakai kartu kreditku?"

Zi Tao memiringkan kepalanya. Orang ini cemas. Jangan bilang— "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Umm, begini, baby… aku sudah kena pergok orang tuaku soal kartu kredit itu. Kau terakhir menggunakan kartuku sampai batas habis jadi yang kau pakai tadi adalah kartu keluargaku untuk kedua kalinya. Bukannya apa, tapi kau bisa tidak belanja untuk sementara, kan? Hanya sampai aku melunasi hutang-hutangku di bank saja."

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untukku?"

"Bukan begitu, Tao-baby. Aku masih mencintaimu. Bahkan tanpa uang kita masih bisa saling mencintai, kan? Bertabahlah untukku, sayang. Setuju, ya?"

Ha! Orang-orang macam Frederick ini yang paling Zi Tao benci. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau Zi Tao hanya mempermainkan mereka? Membuat mereka berburu untuk bisa menidurinya dan akhirnya merampas kekayaan dan cinta mereka sampai mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi, itulah pekerjaan Zi Tao. Mungkin bisa kiamat sebelum Zi Tao bisa memberikan hatinya kepada orang lain. Mungkin bisa, tapi bukan hari ini.

"Kita putus." Nadanya begitu dingin, hampir sedingin langkah kakinya yang menendang paksa pintu jeep itu sambil membawa barang-barangnya. "Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa memuaskanku, ya?"

"A-Apa?" Pria itu gelapan, aksen Latinnya mulai terlihat. "Aku kira kita—"

"Kita apa? Kita saling mencintai?Astaga, kau benar-benar naif, ya? Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan orang lain, hanya saja bukan aku." Zi Tao tersenyum menggoda di depannya. Ia sebenarnya geram dengan perilaku pria berparas panda manis itu, tapi apa boleh buat? Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta, jadi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hati-hati, Eric!"

"Namaku Marcos!"

Respon yang diberikan Zi Tao hanyalah dirinya memutar bola mata dan mendehem. "_Comme vous voulez_—terserah."

Apartemen Zi Tao dan temannya berada di salah satu tempat yang elegan di Paris. Bisa saja memilih tinggal di guest house khusus mahasiswa yang jauh lebih murah, tapi Baekhyun menolak berada di tempat kotor seperti itu. "Kita ini mahasiswa seni, jadi sudah semestinya kita terlihat seperti karya seni, yang berarti kita harus ada di tempat yang berunsur seni," begitu katanya. Zi Tao setuju-setuju saja, toh bukan dia yang membayar. Baekhyun mengerti masalahnya, jadi ia mengambil kewajiban bayar sewa Zi Tao menjadi miliknya.

Ia berjalan menuju lift dan memencet tombol '10', tempat apartemennya berada. Hari yang melelahkan, apalagi dengan Marcos sialan itu. Dia membosankan sekali, tapi setidaknya dia kaya raya—dulunya. Ia mengeluarkan Blackberry dan mencari messenger untuk mengganti direct messagenya. Mungkin saja dia bisa pakai twitter untuk ini, tapi dia lebih suka membuang kata-kata di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa dibaca lagi setelah dihapus. Belum lagi, mantan-mantannya pasti akan membombardir accountnya kalau dia benar-benar punya hubungan dengan media sosial. Ia sungguh tidak mau itu terjadi.

'_Loco destarudo.' _Begitu direct messagenya kali ini. Orang gila, artinya.

Sebuah suara 'ping' mengagetkannya, tanda seseorang lagi-lagi mengirimnya pesan.

Lebih tepatnya _16 messengers _dan _356 text messages. _

Ia membuka messenger yang baru saja diterimanya, mengacuhkan lainnya yang mungkin sudah ada sejak zaman baheula. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah ajakan mantan-mantannya untuk kembali kepada mereka, yang pastinya akan Zi Tao tolak. Hanya anjing yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Ah, Baekhyun ternyata. Dia dengan cepat membaca isi pesan itu, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. _'…Secepat itukah ia akan datang?'_ Jumlahnya bahkan belum cukup. Ya, sudahlah. Ini hanya berarti ia harus berusaha lagi. Zi Tao pasti bisa. Ia yakin itu.

"Tunggu saja, Mama."

DING!

.

.

.

Sekarang mari kita fokus ke pria yang kedua.

Kris Wu terkenal dari penampilannya yang selalu memakai tas selempangan untuk menyimpan kameranya.

Sektor_ Animation et Cinematographique_, seharusnya Kris tidak terlalu mendapat nama. Ia tergolong biasa saja di kelas-kelasnya. Merekam ceramah dosen dari bawah bangkunya, menjawab seadanya saat ditanya, mengumpulkan tugas hasil softwarenya yang perlu di-update, semacamnya. Kadang ia juga mencurigai ia bisa terkenal di kuliah karena berteman dekat dengan Park Chanyeol yang juga satu sektor, namun kalau ditanya, kemampuan Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kris.

Ah, bukan hanya hal bakat, tapi juga dalam jenjang sosialisasi. Bayangkan, Kris yang memiliki karisma dan paras bak pangeran negeri dongeng—overboard?—kalah tanding dengan Chanyeol yang bermodal gigi klorin dan rambut yang seperti disengat dalam hal cinta, mengingat Chanyeol sudah lama berhubungan intim dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun, salah satu teman Zi Tao.

Zi Tao. Si panda manis Zi Tao yang menjadi pujaannya. Zi Tao yang begitu diincar semua lelaki terutama Kris yang notabene sangat tertarik kepadanya, bahkan bisa dikatakan Kris lebih mengenal tubuh Zi Tao dibandingkan Zi Tao sendiri. Begitu lama ia membayangkan, rasanya ia begitu terlatih untuk membawa Zi Tao ke nirwana dunianya.

(Apa kita perlu menyebutkan folder rahasia Kris yang berisi foto-foto Zi Tao yang memakan tiga per empat hard disknya itu?)

Kris sangat menyukai Zi Tao, tapi tidak sampai mencintainya. Ia menginginkan tubuhnya, sama seperti semua laki-laki yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Zi Tao. Mencintai seseorang perlu proses yang lebih lama, sehingga Kris berpikir ketertarikannya kepada Zi Tao hanya sekadar sementara. Entah itu akan berkembang atau tidak, Kris tidak akan tahu hanya pada saat itu.

Yah, kalian tahu situasi dimana seseorang tengah begitu menyukai seseorang sehingga seluruh grup yang ada disana langsung membicarakannya dengan suara melengking dan mungkin beberapa bentuk teriakan?

Si pirang Kris Wu sedang menghadapi itu di barisan tepat di depannya. Hanya saja suara mereka lebih berat.

"Hey, Chou, ada ide tidak untuk nanti malam?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Zi Tao putus denganku akhir pekan yang lalu."

Mendengar nama 'Zi Tao' selalu membuat Kris perhatian terhadap segala sesuatu. Seperti lagi-lagi kasus orang yang menjadi korban penindasan Huang Zi Tao. Ya, Kris, sama seperti kebanyakan kaum Adam di kampus itu, telah masuk ke jaring pesona panda manis yang menggoda birahi itu. Kadang ia menganggap dirinya seperti anjing tidak tahu adab saat berpikir soal Zi Tao, tapi pria mana yang tidak setidaknya sedikit menyukai Zi Tao?

Wajahnya yang polos dan terkesan innocent, suaranya yang dapat melelehkan bahkan keinginan terkuat Genghis Khan, bibirnya yang ranum dan meminta untuk di-klaim, dan—oh, tentu saja, tubuhnya! Tubuhnya yang sempurna, mengundang nafsu, menunggu untuk menjadi tempat bernaung satu kesejatian yang beruntung. Kris sungguh ingin menjadi yang paling beruntung. Itu berarti Zi Tao akan senantiasa menyediakan lubangnya untuk adik kecilnya beserta pantatnya yang montok dan besar untuk menjadi miliknya—milik Kris.

"—Iya, kita lakukan saja!"

Hah? Apa yang barusan—

"Ya, kita setuju, kan? Malam ini di pestaku, kita berenam dengan Zi Tao. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, siapa juga yang akan menolak? Apalagi dengan Zi Tao. Aku tidak sabar~"

Kris mencoba menajamkan telinganya, tapi ia hanya bisa mendengar gerombolan lelaki ingusan itu membayangkan Zi Tao. Zi Tao-nya. Zi Tao milik Kris. Yang benar saja. Ia sempat mendengar salah satu dari mereka: 'anggap saja itu kado dari Zi Tao yang sudah mencampakkanmu'. Enak saja!

Tidak akan ia biarkan!

Ia melangkah maju, kakinya yang panjang membuatnya bergerak cepat, tapi sebelum ia bisa menegur—atau mungkin menghajar—mereka, para bocah itu sudah melarikan diri ke cafeteria. Bukannya karena apa, tapi mereka melihat Zi Tao berjalan di belakang mereka. Mana mungkin mereka peduli kecuali kalau itu Zi Tao, tentunya.

Satu langkah adalah dua kali hentakan gantungan kunci pandanya. Tiga kali jarak yang ia tempuh adalah kecepatan angin konstan yang berani menerpa wajah manis itu dan membuat siapapun yang melihat begitu tergoda, begitu terangsang. Huang Zi Tao, si playboy yang berjalan santai itu dapat menaklukkan siapapun dengan sekali tatapan saja. Dalam genggaman tangannya adalah sebuah Blackberry yang kerap menyala-nyala, tertanda ada seseorang yang mengirim salam sayang kepadanya.

Ia berjalan begitu santai sampai ia tidak sadar adanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menyambarnya dan memojokkannya ke pinggir koridor. Mata pandanya terbelalak dan ia refleks mencoba kabur, namun lengan panjang itu telah memblokir jalannya di sisi kanan kepala Zi Tao.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil kenikmatan Zi Tao sebelum ia mendapatkannya duluan!

"Hey, baby panda." Zi Tao menahan keinginan untuk menunjukkan rasa sebal atas panggilan aneh Kris. Yah, bisa saja lebih buruk—dipanggil pussycat misalnya, itu sering. Ia menyimpan handphonenya di dalam saku celananya dan beranjak berjalan ke arah lain, tapi tangan besar Kris tiba-tiba mengelus pipinya. "Ah, ah, ah~ mau kemana, sayang?"

"Minggir, aku mau lewat."

"Entahlah, menurutku mangsaku kali ini menggiurkan sekali." Zi Tao terpaksa menyembunyikan rasa merinding yang didapatnya saat ia merasa tatapan Kris menyapu seluruh tubuhnya. Dari bawah ke atas, terlihat sedikit kenakalan di balik parasnya itu. "Mungkin kalau aku boleh mencicipimu sebentar saja. Bagaimana? Kau dan aku, kamar mandi pria, dan tidak ada yang harus tahu. Kekasihmu yang lain-lain itu juga tidak perlu tahu."

Oke, sekarang barulah Zi Tao terlihat terganggu. "Kau menjijikan."

"Hmm, kalau kau mau aku juga bisa melakukannya di kloset pembersihan tapi kurasa itu tidak lebih bersih. Kecuali kau mau aku 'mengendalikanmu' di tengah-tengah cafeteria. Ah, aku tidak sabar menjinakkanmu, Zi Tao, melihat wajahmu yang candu karena aku yang akan memuaskanmu. Aku yang akan memilikimu, menunjukkan kepada semua orang siapa Huang Zi Tao itu sebenarnya."

"Mimpi sana! Menjauh dariku!"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mendorong dada Kris yang bidang, namun tidak ada gunanya. Ia hanya terkekeh, bibirnya dengan gesit mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir ranum Zi Tao yang merekah. Wajar saja Zi Tao memekik, makin memukul lebih kencang tanpa peduli banyak orang yang melewati koridor itu sambil menatap mereka heran. Yah, mungkin karena reputasinya itu jadi orang-orang hanya mengira kekasih Zi Tao mulai menggila lagi.

Padahal orang ini sama sekali bukan kekasihnya!

Mungkin ia mau saja menerima tawaran si pirang itu. Kris jauh lebih rupawan dibandingkan semua kekasihnya ditotalkan—siapa yang berani menolaknya? Hanya saja, Kris masih memiliki beberapa kriteria yang tidak dipenuhinya. Belum lagi sifatnya yang membuatnya ingin muntah ini. Ha! Jangan buat Zi Tao tertawa.

Kris tidak memberi ruang untuk Zi Tao melawannya. Terperangkap di antara tembok dan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, Zi Tao tidak akan bisa lari. Terpampang di hadapannya, laki-laki idamannya telah terlepas dari jeratan ciuman Kris dan sekarang bibir yang menggoda itu mencurahkan desahan-desahan nikmat. Begitu tidak berdaya, begitu penurut, itulah yang Kris inginkan dari Zi Tao, terutama saat mereka sedang berdua.

Kris telah membulatkan tekadnya.

Ia harus memilikinya. Ia harus memiliki Zi Tao.

Panda kecil itu telah membuatnya gila! Huh, sihir apa yang Zi Tao gunakan kepadanya? Belum pernah ia merasakan ini kepada siapapun, kenapa hanya harus dia seorang? Ia harus cepat mencari akal, sesuatu yang bisa membuat Zi Tao menjadi miliknya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Bibir Kris menyambar milik Zi Tao lagi dan terus menahan kedua tangan panda itu di sisi tembok. Hei, sembari berpikir tidak ada salahnya mengemil, kan?

Kris menyeringai dan melepaskan cumbuannya. Ia menyeret Zi Tao dengan menyergap kedua tangan kekar namun masih terlihat sedikit kurus itu memasuki kamar mandi laki-laki terdekat. Salah satu _cubicle_ kosong itu diterjangnya kemudian membanting Zi Tao hingga ia terduduk di closet—yang untungnya sedang dalam posisi tertutup—sebelum memutar kunci pintu.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan, pirang gila? Buka pintunya sekarang!"

"Tidak sampai aku bisa membuatmu mendesah karenaku, Zi Tao manis~" rayunya sambil menaruh tas berisi kamera—hei, sayangi _euro_-mu itu!—miliknya ke lantai dan mulai mendekati Zi Tao yang reflek menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya untuk proteksi. "Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja~"

"Kau pikir kau siapa tiba-tiba menyerangku dan mencoba mengambil tubuhku? Kau bahkan bukan pacarku!"

Haruskah ia membuat ini begitu sulit? Dia, kan, hanya ingin melindunginya. "Dengarkan aku, Zi Tao, tapi aku mendengar sekelompok laki-laki barusan. Mereka seperti berencana membuatmu melakukan yang 'iya-iya' makanya aku ingin melindungimu supaya tubuhmu tidak—"

DUAGH.

"Bohong lagi dan kali ini kau tidak akan bisa punya anak, Kris Wu." Ah, ternyata tendangannya maut juga. Adik kecil yang malang, kau kan tidak salah apa-apa. Oke, kau salah karena menerima rangsangan testosterone, tapi tetap sajalah. Tentu saja, Kris tidak berniat punya anak, tapi ia tidak mau menghadiri puncak birahi dan ternyata pasangannya—Zi Tao, kalau dilihat dari _Kris-vision_—malah berhadapan dengan alat kopulasi yang remuk.

Kris menggeleng, setengah menyangkal omongan Zi Tao, setengah menghapus gambaran bayangan yang tadi, sambil menimang korban massa yang ada di dalamnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bakal biji yang mati beruntung terkena sentuhan Zi Tao itu? "Aku tidak berbohong. Lagipula, kau pilih siapa? Aku atau mereka, hmm?"

"_Excusez-moi_, tapi kita bahkan—"

"Ya, ya, aku bukan pacarmu, tapi aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari keenam orang itu digabungkan. Staminaku kuat, Taozi. Aku mengikuti bleep test dan skor-ku adalah 15.0 dan itu yang tertinggi, dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan hanya dengan satu posisi, apalagi kalau orang secantik dan seelastis dirimu, Zi Tao sayang." Kris harus menahan tawa saat Zi Tao menatapnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. "Aku menantangmu untuk bermalam denganku."

Zi Tao harus mendengus kali ini. Bodoh juga orang ini. "Dengar, ya," geramnya sembari menarik kerah kemeja Kris. Dia pikir warna hitam membuatnya lebih menawan, hah? "Kalau kau hanya mau semalam, kau rugi besar. Kalau kau menjadi pacarku," Ini hanya Kris atau memang suara Zi Tao terdengar lebih seksi seperti ini? Apa dia sengaja? "aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya dimanapun, kapanpun, terserah kau saja, Kris."

Dan pria mana yang tidak akan langsung mengiyakan hal itu? "Tapi dengan satu syarat: kau hanya boleh berpacaran denganku."

"Umm, maaf, kurasa aku salah dengar. Hanya kau dan aku? Haha, kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Tidak mungkin aku bercanda soal dirimu, sayang." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Zi Tao. "Kita akan bermain. Kalau kau menang, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Kalau aku menang, kau milikku seutuhnya."

Zi Tao melempar pandangannya ke samping, memasang ekspresi berpikir. Ia memperhatikan kloset duduk itu sebentar. Ia kembali menatap Kris, yang meneguk ludah kering walaupun ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya ia penasaran. Lebih-lebih ia terkejut saat Zi Tao mendekatkan bibirnya seperti akan menciumnya. Ah, step pertama di segala impiannya, sehingga ia reflek menutup matanya dan menunggu ciuman itu.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH PANAS AUW AUW AUWWWW!"

Kalian tahu apa yang Zi Tao lakukan, kan?

Ia menekan tombol pembersih di kloset duduk—biasanya kloset yang paling modern punya _flush_ yang mengarah ke atas—sehingga arah air panas itu mengenai bibir Kris, sebelum membuka kunci pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Tidak, Kris tidak mendapat ciuman sebelum itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Apa artinya 'Bowling Ball'?"

Oh, tiga detik setelah ia menge_post _kalimat itu. Rekor untuk Baekhyun. "Ini jam delapan, hyung."

"Oh, ya, tentu, karena kau tidak mengomentari tentang semua laki-laki yang mengincarmu dengan saliva mereka tergantung di sisi mulut mereka." Hah, tumben sekali Baekhyun membalas dengan sarkasme. "Lagipula, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan si—siapa itu, kurasa, si Wu itu?"

"Ya, Wu dari jurusan Animasi, lebih tepatnya Kris Wu. Kau tahu, dia hampir memperkosaku di kamar mandi, tapi semua laki-laki itu sama. Mereka selalu tunduk saat aku hendak mencium mereka, memasang wajahku dengan pose sexy atau imut, atau berjalan dengan sedikit menggoyangkan pinggul sehingga mereka bisa melihat pantatku."

"Tao," pria berdarah Korea itu menggelengkan kepala, "kau sadar tidak kalau kau baru saja memberi free sample tubuhmu kepada mereka?"

"Free sample hanya free sample, bukan berarti aku akan memberikan mereka seutuhnya."

Baekhyun mendesah melihat tingkah Zi Tao, tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Ia menoleh ke surat undangan yang dibawa pulang oleh temannya itu. "Ini ide terburuk yang pernah kau buat, Tao." Ia yang berusaha mencari eyelinernya berkomentar, menggeledah seluruh ruangan yang ia tinggali dengan Zi Tao. "Maksudku, datang ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu mantanmu? Bukankah itu sedikit kejam?"

Tumpukan pakaian yang Zi Tao giring dari lemari mereka segera dihamburkan ke lantai. Oh, Louis Vuitton yang malang. "Aku tidak merasa ada yang kejam tentang itu, hyung."

"Kau membuat momen dengannya! Kau dan aku tahu kalau kau segera memutuskan mereka cepat atau lambat, kenapa kau harus membuatnya berharap?"

Pemuda berambut kelam itu membuka salah satu drawer mejanya dan melemparkan eyeliner Baekhyun yang selalu salah tempat itu. Siapa suruh selalu menggunakan benda itu kemanapun dia pergi? "Itu sama saja menanyakan kenapa aku mengencani semua orang-orang itu, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu, dan itu dia maksudku! Kenapa kau harus menjalin hubungan dengan mereka hanya untuk menghancurkannya?"

"Kau tahu betul apa alasannya, hyung."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, tangannya yang telah meniti cairan hitam untuk matanya itu seperti membeku dalam waktu. "Ya, a-aku tahu. Tetap saja, Zi Tao, tapi karena aku temanmu, maka aku tidak akan berkata yang lain tentang hal itu."

Detik terasa seperti jam, lama sekali mereka tidak berbicara. Masing-masing sibuk membetulkan penampilan mereka hanya karena mereka menjunjung tinggi status mereka sebagai mahasiswa seni, terutama Baekhyun. Walaupun dari divisi musik, ia memiliki obsesi dengan dipuja orang-orang. Dulu sebelum ia berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, ia sering menggoda orang-orang sama seperti Zi Tao, hanya saja Baekhyun melakukannya demi kesenangan, bukan demi uang seperti Zi Tao.

Ia juga tidak mematahkan hati orang. Terlalu kejam, menurutnya. Sekarang Park Chanyeol sudah menjadi fans utamanya, bersedia memberinya semua perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tidak ada batasnya. Chanyeol yang jenaka, Chanyeol yang kikuk, Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun sepenuh hatinya. Kalau dengan seorang pasangan hidup Baekhyun bisa mengubah dirinya, kenapa Zi Tao tidak bisa?

Karena itu, ia bertekad akan membuka kesempatan untuk Zi Tao mengubah dirinya.

"Ah, kapan kau bilang dia akan datang lagi?"

Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan lipgloss banananya. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol menyukai rasa itu. "Dua minggu lagi, mungkin kurang. Kenapa memang?"

"Tidak, hanya saja jumlah kali ini masih kurang. Aku masih harus berusaha keras."

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menghampiri Zi Tao dan menasihati adik kelasnya itu. Kemudian ia berpikir: 'apakah ini salah satu saat dimana tidak seharusnya kedua pihak tidak saling bicara kalau mereka ingin memperbaiki situasi?' Menurut intuisinya, begitulah, maka ia melanjutkan acara berdandannya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya yang berniat datang hanyalah Chanyeol, bukan dirinya. Ini saja hanya karena Baekhyun mengatakan akan hadir karena Zi Tao diwajibkan hadir, jadi Chanyeol bersedia menguntit kekasihnya itu. Kris juga tahu kalau Zi Tao pasti akan terkena dampak yang negative, belum lagi pesta ini miliknya salah satu enam bajingan yang ia lihat siang itu.

Sejauh ini Zi Tao tidak terlihat, walaupun Baekhyun sudah datang sedari tadi.

Situasi ini mengambil tempat di kamar mandi, lebih tepatnya wastafel, tempat Kris membuang minumannya. Ia hanya mencicipi benda itu dan ia sudah tahu ia membencinya. Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya ia memesan minuman Kamikaze.

Biasanya Kris bukan seorang peminum, lebih suka membawa air putih atau sirup di dalam cangkirnya tiap kali ia mendatangi tempat-tempat seperti ini. Yah, sepertinya juga kau tidak bisa mempercayai segala hal yang kau baca. Majalah pria pernah mengatakan kalau meminum Kamikaze bisa menambah pesona karena minuman ini hanya diminum oleh pria-pria tangguh. Pendaki gunung, misalnya.

Setidaknya dia tahu kenapa sekarang. Gin, tonic, dan jus limun. Bayangkan itu.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencoba mencari Zi Tao lagi. Kali ini ia bahkan naik ke lantai dua untuk memantau orang-orang yang tengah berdansa. Sulit dipercaya, tidak ada juga!

Kris mengendikan bahu dan mencari dispenser air terdekat. Air panas, air panas, ia perlu itu untuk perutnya—hei, sedikit minuman itu mencapai papilanya. Ia berkumur dan hampir saja menyemprot ke orang di depannya ketika ia menoleh ke sebuah ruangan di kiri. Dia kesusahan meneguk air itu, apalagi melihat Zi Tao sedang berada dalam pangkuan salah satu dari enam bocah yang ia lihat tadi siang.

"Kartu As! Ha, aku menang!" seru Max.

"Eits, aku punya tiga sederet, mau apa kau?" balas Vic.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah… kita kan sedang main poker. Tidak ada yang kalah disini, ya, kan, Chou?"

"Benar sekali. Belum lagi ini strip poker, jadi yang akan membuka baju bukan kita, tapi si panda kecil kita, Zi Tao. Ya, kan, hmm?" goda Chou sembari mengelus dagu Zi Tao yang sedang ada di pangkuannya. Ada semburat menyala di wajah Zi Tao dan nafasnya terengah-engah, seperti ia kehilangan tenaga untuk melawan tangan yang kemudian meraba pahanya itu. "Ah, dia tidak melawan! Akhirnya, kita menaklukan Huang Zi Tao, kawan-kawan!"

Kris menunjukkan muka kesal dan kemudian memalingkan muka.

Ia menyeringai ketika sebuah rencana terbentuk di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Lemas.

Rasanya Zi Tao tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Badannya panas tidak terkendali, sama seperti sebuah keinginan yang tiba-tiba terbentuk.

"Ah, yang tadi punya tiga As, kau yang buat keputusan."

"Keputusan apa, Ivan? Kita suruh saja dia buka bajunya lalu kita kerumuni dia. Apa asyiknya menonton Zi Tao membuka baju saat kita sudah tahu kalau kita berenam punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat secara bersamaan?"

Orang-orang brengsek! Berani sekali mereka—"K-kurang ajar… Ka-lian…"

"Ah, si manis ini berbicara lagi," Chou mengeluarkan paket kecil berisikan tablet dari saku celananya. Ia meremasnya menjadi serbuk dan menaburkannya ke dalam minuman Zi Tao yang tergeletak di meja. "Ayo, Zi Tao, buka mulutmu dan bilang 'Aah~'," katanya sambil menempatkan gelas itu di dekat bibir merah pria yang tidak berdaya itu.

"Hei, tadi kau masukan berapa?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak kuhitung, tapi jumlahnya mungkin banyak sekali. Ecstasy yang kupesan reaksinya sangat cepat, jadi kita tidak usah menunggu lama lagi. Zi Tao akan menjadi milik kita malam ini!"

Pierre mendecakkan lidahnya. "Sebelum itu kau juga menyelipkan beberapa ke dalam mulut Zi Tao, tentunya tidak akan lama lagi."

Chou hanya menyeringai dan menyergap rahang Zi Tao yang enggan. "Ayo, buka mulutmu, sayang. Ini enak, lho~ Aah~"

Pria manis itu menggeleng, mengatup rahangnya rapat-rapat, namun ia tidak bisa menahan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai memanas dan pikirannya yang mulai euphoria. Bisa saja ia menghempaskan gelas itu ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping, namun ia merasa tungkai dan lengannya kejang-kejang tidak berdaya. Semua anggota tubuhnya hanya menuruti satu kemauan yang dipicu oleh ecstasy sialan itu.

"Kau tahu, kan, orang-orang disini sudah tidak ada sabarnya dengan dirimu. Kau mencuri hati kami, Zi Tao, tapi kau tidak mengizinkan kami memiliki hatimu ataupun tubuhmu," Chou mendorong tengkuk Zi Tao dengan paksa sambil memaksa cairan itu masuk ke mulut yang tertutup rapat itu, "jadi kami memutuskan kalau kau tidak mau memberikan hal-hal yang sudah menjadi hak kami, kami akan mengambilnya darimu dengan paksa."

Mata Zi Tao terbelalak, walaupun dia sudah tidak terlalu berada di alam sadarnya. Tidak mungkin… orang-orang ini berniat memperkosanya? Apa mereka begitu tega? Bukankah mereka mencintainya? Seketika Zi Tao membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, namun itu gerakan yang salah.

Ketika mulutnya terbuka, larutan itu menuruni kerongkongannya dan membasuhi bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak akan berada di alam sadarnya lagi setelah ini. Tidak, dia masih akan bangun, tapi dikendalikan oleh hawa nafsu buatan yang memaksa Zi Tao menjadi budak malam untuk keenam pria disekitarnya ini.

BRUK!

"Sudah, kita tidak perlu menyuruhnya membuka baju! Langsung saja, aku tidak sabar!"

Chou menuruti Marcos dan membanting Zi Tao sehingga punggungnya yang masih terbalut dress shirt terhantam mengenai sofa, mencumbuinya dan menelan desahan Zi Tao yang dipicu oleh hormonnya yang ditingkatkan.

"Oh, yeah! Akhirnya saat-saat yang paling kutunggu! Ayo kita makan dia!"

_Tidak._ Jerit pikirannya saat mereka mengelus pantatnya.

_Tidak._ …dan kenapa ia tidak bangkit untuk melawannya?

_Tidak, tidak, tidak_—itulah yang akan ia katakan seandainya ia masih punya kendali. Hanya saja, pikirannya sudah dikabuti oleh nafsu senggama. Ia tengah dinikmati oleh mantan-mantannya, semua karena ia tidak membiarkan mereka menyentuhnya saat mereka menjalin hubungan. Ia tahu kalau mereka paling menyukai tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya.

'_Seseorang, tolong aku!'_

Ia masih tidak ingin kehilangan malam pertamanya kepada mereka. Tidak, ia tidak mencintai mereka lagi. Walaupun mereka menyentuhnya dengan penuh cinta dan nafsu, ia tidak bisa membalasnya.

'_Tolong aku!' _

BZZZT.

Lampu mati. Atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang menyiram sekring rumah itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan—AUGH!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, masing-masing dari mereka telah dipukul dengan botol _Vin de Bordeaux_ oleh—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu yang berniat menjadi penyelamat Huang Zi Tao itu? Cahaya neon dan fluor yang menjadi panduan pemuda pirang itu menuju sang korban yang terduduk tak berdaya di sofa tengah. Nafasnya terengah-engah begitu ia menemukannya, terlihat begitu innocent namun situasinya mengontradiksi pikiran Kris saat itu.

"Haaa… Ahnn…"

Oh, _ma cherie_—sayangku, kenapa ditinggalkannya begitu? Siapa para perompak yang berani menjamahnya sebelum dirinya, bagaikan Hades yang belum pernah menyentuh Persephone sekalipun?

_Comme des papillons_—seperti gerombolan kupu-kupu, sentuhan terasa tidak lebih dari itu bagi Zi Tao. Kris menyelipkan tangannya ke bagian bawah lutut dan belakang punggung, membawanya keluar dari sarang _des salopards_ itu. Mobil Kris diparkir tidak jauh dari rumah itu sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat memasukkan tubuh pemuda itu ke bagian shotgun.

Ia memasuki bagian pengemudi dan memasang seatbeltnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zi Tao tidak menjawab. Nafasnya masih terlalu berat dan ia tidak akan bisa sadar dalam waktu yang lama, tapi Kris tahu dia tidak terluka. "Syukurlah aku menemukanmu sebelum kau kenapa-kenapa. Kau tidak terluka, kan? Apa kau—Hmp—"

Di luar dugaan.

Sungguh di luar dugaan.

Zi Tao menciumnya. Huang Zi Tao, pria yang telah lama diincarnya, sedang menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"…Kris… O-oh…"

Desahan Zi Tao. Ia mendengarnya, Zi Tao berada di hadapannya dan terlihat persis di fantasi terliarnya, begitu menggoda. Impian Kris telah menjadi nyata—mereka berdua, sendirian, sebuah kesempatan emas. Ia bisa melakukan tujuannya dengan Zi Tao, membawanya ke tempatnya dan membuat Zi Tao tunduk kepadanya walaupun hanya semalam saja.

"Ahh~ Mhmm… Hmmm…"

Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Hanya dia dan Zi Tao yang bersedia membuka kakinya untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Kris mendekatinya, hendak menciumnya ketika salah satu tangannya tidak sengaja menekan tuas di sebelah kursi mobil sehingga posisi kursi itu tersentak ke belakang.

Sekarang posisi mereka mirip dengan posisi pasangan yang akan melakukan 'itu'. Sesuatu tentang ini begitu memancingnya: Zi Tao berada di bawah Kris dan berulang kali memohon dengan desahannya yang mungil, Zi Tao berada di dalam mobilnya yang berarti ia menjadi sepenuhnya miliknya, Zi Tao yang memanggil-manggil namanya—

"Kris… Hmm… Kris! Ohhh~ Hmmhh…"

Bayangkan segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan padanya saat ini. Zi Tao tidak akan menolaknya!

"Haaa… Ahhhnnn…"

Raungan memelasnya untuk Kris membebaskannya dari siksaan ini. Juga siksaan Kris.

"Kris… hmmmhhh~ Aah~"

Ia ada disana, Kris! Siap menerima berkatmu, memuji bakatmu di ranjang, menjadi milikmu! Tunggu apa lagi?

"Haaa~ Ohhh… Hmmhhh…"

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh melakukan ini. Zi Tao tidak sedang tersadarkan diri, tidak di alam sadarnya. Kalau Kris berani melakukannya saat kondisi pria cantik itu seperti ini, itu tetap saja pemerkosaan! Tidak, tidak, tidak—ia harus mengantar Zi Tao pulang, memastikan ia pulang dengan selamat dan—

"Kris," desahan Zi Tao kali mengencang, terlihat bulir-bulir keringat menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya. "K-Kris… aku—oooh~ aku… Mmmhhh…"

Persetan sudah dengan semua ini!

Ia menindih Zi Tao dengan kedua tangannya, mencumbui bibir adiktif itu. Kris sudah tidak tahan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak Zi Tao? Pujaannya, yang dihidangkan begitu mempesonanya di hadapannya, memohon dengan suara-suara itu untuk segera diklaim sehingga ia akan menjadi milik Kris sendiri? Dia pasti sudah gila kalau bisa menolak hal seperti itu!

Dengan menjilati daun telinga Zi Tao yang dihiasi tindikan besi itu, ia berbisik: "Kau milikku malam ini, Zi Tao."

Benar apa katanya. Huang Zi Tao hanya milik Kris Wu untuk malam itu, dengan hawa nafsu sebagai saksi mereka.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n: dimaklumin ya, chapter 1 ngga seru-seru amat soalnya baru intro. chap 2 coming soon~ oya, kalau di antara reviewers ada yang fasih bahasa perancis, boleh minta dikoreksi? author masih pemula bgt belajarnya jadi minta koreksi, ya? makasih~ pm dibales bsk pagi deh~

QUIZ TIME:

Tenang, tenang, quiz ini jawabannya bukan soal puisi lagi kok. jawabannya fakta, jadi cari di google juga bisa.

Q: Seashells dilatarkan budaya kampus kesenian Perancis modern dan memiliki jurusan-jurusan yang beragam. Park Chanyeol dicerita ini memiliki bakat spesial yaitu mengedit video dengan menggunakan sebuah software. **Apakah nama software itu?**

**Clue 1:** Anak-anak DKV tidak diajarkan menggunakan software ini karena software ini hanya digunakan pemula dan biasanya pengguna software ini adalah otodidak.

**Clue 2:** Pencipta software ini bukan Adobe.

KESEMPATAN MENEBAK TIDAK TERBATAS.

makasih bwt yang udah review! keep reading and reviewing~

.

.


	3. Chapter 2: Amabito no Mosio

**Seashells**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: nc-17_

_genre: romance, drama, humor_

Pairing: Wu Yi Fan/Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol/ Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin/ Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun/ Xi Lu Han.

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight fluff

disclaimer: EXO (c) SM ENT (and themselves)

A quoi ca sert l'amour? (c) Edith Piaf et Theo Sarapo

.

.

* * *

**a/n:** HUAHAHAHAHAAAA~ BRU UPLOAD SOALNYA CONNECTION DI RMH DICOPOT LALALA~ /gila. ehem, oke ini dia chap 2 Seashells! Makasih semua yang udah review, ya! Oh, ya, di ff ini juga ada sedikit perubahan pairing tambahan soalnya prediksi orang-orang yang bakal ikut punya peran di chapter-chapter mendatang, jadi karena aku sering denger kalo kaisoo ama hunhan musuhnya banyak, mohon maaf kalau tidak tahan ya jangan dibaca. Kris/tao juga banyak, tapi berhubung author males rombak cerita, terima apa adanya aja ya? Masa iya tao atau kris diganti siapa juga hahaha~

pemenang quiz akan disebutkan di bawah chapter ini. Jujur aja, author ngga nyangka bakal secepat ini ada yang menang, kirain masih 2 – 3 chapter lagi.

**review replies: **

**Hyobin: **Makasih senpai~ iya bru obsesi. /pinjemin blindfold /g jdi pinjemin. Hahaha~ semcm itulah. Yalaah emang tao mau ehem ehem ama siapa lgy? xD

**KecoaLaut: **heyyy kenapa pada seneng liat panda dirape /tepok jidat. Ada kok, baca aja

**Riyoung Kim: **sip

**Jin Ki Tao: **yah mrk g penting gini /ditendang. Sip sukses magang ya

** : **ngga tu kyknya… ntar aku coba cek. Makasih! Wah, serasa punya style sendiri, haha. Itu dibaca aja ya… nunggu ME kenapa?

**vickykezia23: **sip~

**Raichi mls Login: ** sip~

**chevalo: **you can't really smell writing style, per se, but I'll take your word for it. Thanks for the compliment! Sure thing!

**Time to Argha: **/ambilin obat kejang. Ora iso boso tegol aku hehe~ makasih!

**NanaFujoshi: **tao mau dirape, mohon maklum. Good luck next time!

**evilkyvng: **nunggu ngga tuh? Taulah~ DING DING WAH NGGA NYANGKA BAKAL SECEPET INI ADA YG MENANG! INFONYA DITARUH DI BAWAH FIC INI, SELAMAT YAAAA~

**MyJonggie: ** hehehe ok~ good luck next time!

**Song Hye Hoon: **ya ampun ._. ntar coba minta pw baru aja dri ff, aku aja sbnrnya pwnya ilang kok. Good luck next time~ ngga lah nyante aja ama softwarenya

**NB: **/siram. Good luck next time~

**KyuKi Yanagishita: **connection di rmh diputus bokaaaaap Dx

**Aiiu d'freaky: **santai~ santai~ x3 huahaha tao dimana2 bikin nafsuuuu~ haha klo soal gtu ntar dibaca aja ya… kuatin iman, ntar diporotin tao jg lho

**bebe fujo: **ahh yg penting kamu suka lah xD klo menang quiz blh minta dibikin oneshot apa aja asal author tw fandomnya (note: bisa diliat di profile) good luck next time ya~

** : **sip sip

**13ginger: **good luck next time ya~

**Imrooatus: **hehehe~ kepo bentar gpp lah~

**FuMidreamer: **hahaha aku pake kata-kata yang aku sering denger aja sih. Kalo soal analogi aku asal mikir jadi gataulah. Iyap, chap 1 ngejelasin knp2nya dulu sebelum ada taruhan. (itu sbnrnya pengalaman nonton film… _je n'ai pas du l'homme_ hehe) Whahaha~ selamat kamu yang tebak jalan ceritanya paling dekat xD iya ini pestanya Chou. Klo tebakan quiznya… good luck next time ya! Makasih dan AMIN!

**TAO bbuingbbuing: **sabar yah

**Guest (1): **makasih~ bujubuneng nc ditunggu ._.

**Fly21: **twitter ada kok~ cuma ngga ada fb wae haha xD /pinjemin kain bwt nutup mata. Hahaha ini aja koneksi rumah dibuka kok~

**kireimozaku: **ini mah sama aja bohong -_- yeap~ yedah ni ada.

** : **oh ya? Hahaha~ makasih! Semacamnya, kira-kira. Uhuk—hem, aku ngga tau ini kyk ME atau bukan, tapi yah dinikmati aja ya?

**mitatitu: **hehehe~ ok sip

**SiDer Tobat: **secara kan dia minum obat perangsang, jadi maklum. Sama aja bohong dong kris?

**paprikapumpkin: **tumben kan? xD hai dihajar kris nanti kau

**PrinceTae: **ya ya ini full dah. Ngga kasian ni panda dirape ama naga? Liat aja chapter-chapter depan, ntar ngerti kok xD

**Riszaaa: **nyantai nakk nyantaiiii~ jangan kasian temboknya /eh. Huahahaha~ makasih ya! Amin :3

**theresia tea: **hahaha iya itu univ beneran xD namanya juga beneran, tapi univ aslinya beda lagi isinya. Emang aku ngga mau bikin penasaran c, tapi alur ceritanya aku usahain simple. Huahuaaaa makasih~ sabar aja yah, tao disini emang agak gmn hehe

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Amabito no Mosio**

.

.

Bekerja di tempat untuk persiapan perayaan budaya terkadang memiliki kelebihan tersendiri. Orang-orang di Paris biasanya haus akan keindahan, apalagi yang bernilai eksotis dan asing seperti dari Asia atau semacamnya. Yah, selama mereka tidak harus mempelajari bahasanya, mereka akan terbuka dan fleksibel terhadap semua gagasan—dengan catatan tidak berbahasa Inggris. Sanggar perayaan _Le Shoppe de Paul _di tengah Paris, misalnya.

"_Moi, j'ai entendu dire~ …Que l'amour fait souffrir~ …Que l'amour fait pleurer~ ...A quoi ca sert d'aimeeeer?~_ (Kutelah mendengar~ …bahwa cinta membuat derita~ …bahwa cinta bikin nangis~ …apa gunanya mencintaiiiii?~)"

Oh, Edith Piaf, maafkanlah fans-mu yang satu ini.

Xi Lu Han sedang terlihat membersihkan properti yang ada di ruang latihan setelah menyelesaikan tugas akuntansinya. Sebenarnya, Lu Han hanya melamar kerja sebagai pekerja sampingan, tapi entah kenapa dia serasa menjadi manajer disini. Bah, biarlah, toh hari ini tidak ada yang masuk karena sedang kosong pesanan. Biasanya mereka baru ramai saat ada acara ulang tahun yang meminta dirayakan besar-besaran. Dirayakan secara Natal atau Imlek, misalnya.

Dan, ya, dia membersihkan sambil memasang earphones, jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa malunya dia bernyanyi sekencang itu sendirian ketika handphonenya berhenti memainkan lagunya dan tertanda ada surat masuk.

Pria cantik itu mengambil alat komunikasi itu dari dalam saku celananya. Ah, tanpa melihat isinya dia juga sudah tahu apa yang Zi Tao minta darinya. "Anak itu—huh! Benar-benar tidak menghargai cinta. Lagi-lagi korban yang dijerumuskan kesini." Lu Han berjalan ke salah satu properti Imlek yang ada disana dan mengangkat kepala singa buatan dan kostum-kostum itu. "Dia kira cinta gampang didapat, apa?"

Lu Han masih punya banyak waktu. Hari ini hari Jum'at dan Zi Tao masih punya kelas sampai sore, belum lagi ini masih siang jadi dia pasti menulis ini saat makan siang. Ia kembali memasang lagunya dan menyanyi kencang-kencang. "_Meme quand on l'a perdu~… L'amour qu'on a connu~ …Vous laisse— _(Bahkan saat telah hilang~ …Cinta yang kita miliki~ …Kita tinggalkan—)"

"_Tais-toi!_ (Berisik, kamu!)" teriak orang yang memukul pintu kaca di sebelahnya. Ah, cuma janitor.

Lu Han mencibir dan berteriak ke arahnya, "_L'amour c'est eterneeeeeel~!_ (Cinta itu abadiiiii~!)"

.

.

.

Ah, kita harus kembali satu hari dulu, lebih tepatnya satu malam.

"Hhah… Mmh~ Nghh…"

Di esok hari, dia tidak akan ingat segalanya tentang malam ini. Sayangnya, di saat ia tahu apa yang terjadi, ia tidak akan bisa memberi respon yang akan diberikan seandainya dia tidak diberi perangsang. Malam itu ia sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kain penutup yang menjadi pelindung tubuhnya yang merupakan impian para pria, entah kapan ia kehilangan segalanya kecuali yang menutupi bagian di antara kakinya hingga ia terhidangkan layaknya prasmanan di hadapan seseorang.

Hal terburuknya? Ia mengenal orang itu, tapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Zi Tao tengah akan dinikmati orang yang dikenalnya, tapi orang itu sendiri adalah yang hampir memerkosanya siang itu!

"Akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu…"

Sebuah kecupan, sejuta racun nafsu yang merangsangnya.

"…Aku menginginkanmu. Tubuhmu, desahanmu, ciumanmu. Hanya dirimu, Zi Tao."

Satu hal yang paling ia takuti dan ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghindar.

"Akan kubuat tubuh indah ini milikku. Tubuh ini akan mematuhiku, hanya aku."

Hentikan! Tidak, Zi Tao tidak mau! Tidak!

Oh, seandainya ia bisa menjeritkan kata-kata itu sekarang, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya erangan erotis, umpan untuk pemuda pirang yang dibutakan hawa nafsu itu, terhipnotis karena hadiah yang selama ini ia inginkan begitu siap untuk dinamai sebagai miliknya. Lidah Kris menjilati daun telinganya, merasakan hangat dari wajah Zi Tao yang memerah karena efek samping ecstasy itu. Hawa dingin diciptakan lewat tiupan-tiupan angin kecil, namun itu hanya membuat Zi Tao lebih merasa nikmat—walaupun ia tidak menginginkan itu.

"Hmmm~ Ohhh…"

"Hmm, kau tahu betapa menggodanya dirimu sekarang, Zi Tao-ku yang manis?" Ia melumat bibir ranum milik playboy itu, sedikit menggigiti bagian bawahnya sampai terbentuk luka kecil, sebuah tanda bahwa bibir itu adalah milik Kris seorang. "Milikku. Akhirnya, kau milikku, manis."

"Ohhh… Ahh~ …Mmh…" Kris membuka paksa mulut Zi Tao dengan menarik rahangnya ke bawah sehingga lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam goa hangat itu. Sensasi yang langka, rasa yang begitu membawakannya kenikmatan, sesuatu yang lidahnya rasakan—sesuatu yang membuatnya adiktif: rasa Zi Tao. Sempurna, segala hal tentang Zi Tao itu sempurna, sebuah berkah dengan keindahan tiada tara. "K-Kris… Mmhhh! Oh! Hmmm…"

Caranya memanggil namanya dalam keadaan terangsang, seperti panggilan untuk diberikan kenikmatan yang hanya diberikan di saat-saat langka. Untuk membuat hadiah istimewa seperti Zi Tao menginginkannya seperti ini adalah suatu kehormatan! "Z-Zi Tao…" ia menyelamkan lidahnya kembali, mengambil beberapa cairan mulutnya untuk ia tumpahkan ke tujuan selanjutnya. Ah, ia ingin sekali menandai lehernya, tapi ia tidak suka dengan cara seperti itu—kurang memberi kesan bahwa Zi Tao adalah miliknya, orang-orang belum tentu tahu kalau Zi Tao itu miliknya Kris seorang.

Ah! Dia tahu! Sebuah tato, tentu saja! Ia bisa memasangkan itu ke Zi Tao, menunjukkan ke seluruh dunia namanya di suatu tempat di bagian tubuh Zi Tao. Tidak perlu besar-besar—hanya namanya saja tertulis di tubuh mengagumkan itu. Oh, memikirkan Zi Tao berjalan kemanapun ia berada, membawa namanya kemanapun ia pergi, memamerkannya dengan bangga karena Zi Tao begitu terobsesinya dengan kemampuannya yang mampu memuaskannya melakukan _making love_—ia serasa di nirwana! Kris harus melakukan niatnya itu! Harus!

Kris bertekad saat itu untuk menemukan tempat menaruh namanya di tubuh Zi Tao yang menggairahkan itu. Air mulut Zi Tao sudah ia tumpahkan ke kedua malaikat pink kecoklatan menggemaskan yang duduk tidak berdosa di dada pemuda itu. Begitu mungilnya mereka, seakan-akan mengatakan padanya bahwa itulah titik kelemahan Zi Tao.

Eksperimen untuk menaklukkan tubuh itu, ia menggesekkan ibu jarinya ke salah satu nipple Zi Tao.

"Ooohh~ Ah… Nnhhnn! L-lagi… Hmm…"

Menakjubkan! Dan hanya dalam sekali sentuh, ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat tubuh Zi Tao mengkhianati kemauan pemiliknya—tidak. Tidak, tubuh Zi Tao sekarang adalah miliknya. Tiap-tiap eksperimen yang ia lakukan hanya masalah percobaan dan hipotesis, yang akan dikalahkan dengan reaksi Zi Tao yang akan memberi hasil lebih dari yang Kris perkirakan.

"Waktunya kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Taozi~"

Ia dengan kasar menyumpal mulut Zi Tao yang sibuk terengah-engah untuk mendinginkan diri dengan jemarinya, memberi keduanya bahan cairan yang cukup untuk dipakai pada kedua nipple menggoda Zi Tao, membuatnya lebih sensitive terhadap sentuhan Kris karena dingin yang menerpa cairan itu. Dimaju-mundurkannya mereka sehingga terlapisi, kemudian mengoleskannya sedikit ke bibir cantik Zi Tao yang tidak ada berhentinya menarik dan menghela napas sebelum membawanya untuk diberikan kepada kedua tonjolan yang makin menegang itu.

Lihatlah betapa seksinya panda kecil itu! Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi kening dan seluruh tubuhnya, mulutnya yang tidak berhenti mendesah dan memanggil namanya, mata yang sudah dikabuti oleh keinginan nikmat duniawi, manisan pink kecoklatan yang mengkhianati pikirannya—tubuh itu bereaksi, dan Kris yang menyebabkan itu.

Kris yang menjadi biang keladinya.

Ah, tiba-tiba Kris merasa bagian bawahnya sangat ketat!

Ia yang membuat tubuh Zi Tao merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada banding. Zi Tao adalah miliknya, tapi mungkin Zi Tao belum yakin akan pengakuan ini, maka ia mengusap jemarinya ke kedua manisan itu sebelum mengulum salah satunya, membuat panda yang ada di bawahnya mendesah kencang karena tidak tahan. Ah, itulah yang ingin ia dengar! Tiap desahan, tiap erangan, tiap segalanya yang Zi Tao lakukan adalah milik Kris! Semuanya, tanpa kecuali!

"Mmm… K-Kris~ Hahhh… Panas… Ooohhh~" desahnya, membuat Kris sadar apa yang sebenarnya Zi Tao inginkan. Saat itu ia belum melepas boxer bermotif panda yang dipakai Zi Tao malam itu dan matanya memiliki kilatan tajam saat ia melihat gundukan yang ada di belakangnya. Ah, akhirnya, sebuah bukti nyata kalau Zi Tao suka disentuh olehnya.

Segera saja Kris menyergap kesejatian Zi Tao dengan tangannya, mengelusnya dan mengocoknya tanpa melepas kain itu terlebih dahulu. "Tubuhmu benar-benar sudah menjadi milikku, Taozi. Lihat," ia meraih testes yang ada di dekat batang itu, mencubitinya keras dan memelintirnya sampai Zi Tao menjerit kesakitan.

"AH! MMH~ OOOHHH! KRIIISS! NNNHHH~ "

"Ah, kau cepat sekali tegang, Taozi~ Kau suka ini, kan? Kau suka saat kau tidak berdaya dan didominasi? Membuatmu harus memohon dan memuaskanku hanya agar kau bisa klimaks? Ya, kan?"

"HAHHHH~ …AAAAKKHHH! AHHNNN…"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan kepada para pria tiap kali kau berjalan? Tiap kali kau berbicara? Tiap kali kau bernapas? Kau membuat semua orang bernafsu tiap kali mereka melihatmu, dan kau tahu itu! Kau pasti tahu!" Kris meremas-remas batang Zi Tao di tangannya, hampir saja meremukkannya.

"KRIS! AHHHH! HNNAAAAAHHH~..."

"Kau memanfaatkan itu! Ditambah lagi kau masih belum disentuh! Masih polos! Siapa yang tidak mau mendekatimu dan merenggutmu dari semua hal itu? Mengotorimu, membuatmu mengabdi kepada orang yang menjadi masa pertamamu, siapa yang tidak mau itu?" Entah ia sadar atau tidak, Kris tetap memainkan kejantanan Zi Tao yang memang belum pernah disentuh itu. Zi Tao yang masih belum tersentuh itu hanya bisa mendesah tanpa arti tertentu, menanti masa keluarnya lahar putih yang terasa akan datang sebentar lagi. "Kebetulan sekali, aku yang menjad masa pertamamu. Artinya, kau milikku dan hanya milikku! Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu seperti ini kecuali aku, Zi Tao. Kau. Adalah. Milikku!"

"OOOHHHH~ KRIS… AKKHHHH~ KE-KEL—AAAHHH! AKHHH~…"

"Apa, Zi Tao? Kau mau keluar? Boleh saja!" Kalau pegangan Kris pada miliknya belum kencang tadi, sekarang sudah menjepit secara ekstrem, memaksa Zi Tao untuk keluar saat itu juga. Ia mengocoknya dengan cepat dan kasar, ingin segera melihat Zi Tao mengotori dirinya sendiri di bawah dirinya yang sudah melabeli Zi Tao sebagai miliknya. "Keluarlah, Zi Tao! Tunjukkan padaku betapa kau membutuhkan ini."

"KRIIIIIIISSSS! HHAAAAA—MMH! AH! AHH! AHHNN—AH! OHHH~"

Sungguh erotis. Sungguh Zi Tao. Sungguh miliknya. "Keluar, Zi Tao! Sekarang!"

Kris tidak membuka boxer Zi Tao saat ia mengeluarkan isinya. Justru sebaliknya, ia ingin melihat Zi Tao menumpahkan cairan cintanya ke kain penutup kelangkangnya, menandakan betapa ia membutuhkan Kris untuk dibawa ke zona kenikmatan duniawi. Ia juga sudah tidak sabar, memutuskan untuk melewati pelonggaran lubang hangat di antara kaki panjang nan eksotis milik Zi Tao dan langsung menarik boxer itu sambil membuka lokernya, mencari sesuatu.

"Mmmhhh… Krisshh~ …Ahhh~"

"Tunggu sebentar, manis, aku akan membuatmu sangat nyaman setelah ini," godanya dan kemudian menarik sebuah lotion tangan yang disimpannya. Boxer itu telah ia simpan di bagian bawah kursi, tapi ia tidak mungkin akan mengambilnya malam ini. Lagipula tidak seperti Zi Tao bisa lari darinya dengan efek ecstasy itu. Hal itu membuatnya menikmati semua yang Kris lakukan padanya.

Suara di belakang kepalanya berteriak akan pemerkosaan yang ia lakukan, tapi ia sudah terlupakan. Godaan lebih efektif daripada bujukan, dan saat itu tubuh Zi Tao adalah godaan yang paling ampuh buatnya. Ia membuka celana jeansnya dan membuangnya sembarang, berhati-hati karena ruangan sempit di mobil itu. Keringat bersimpuhan di sekujur tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit jatuh ke sosok cantik di bawahnya yang menungguinya dengan setia membujuknya dengan suara-suara lembut itu. Lotion dituangkannya ke batangnya yang di atas rata-rata itu sampai merata sebelum ia menghentakkan benda itu masuk ke lubang nirwana Zi Tao.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHTT~ OOHHHH! AAAHHH! KRIIISSSHHH! AAAAAKKKHHH!"

"Sebentar, kau tunggulah sebentar lagi, manisku. Kita akan bersatu dan dengan ini kau adalah milikku," bujuk Kris yang menarik dagu Zi Tao agar tidak berpaling darinya. "Buka matamu. Lihat siapa yang menjadi pemilikmu yang baru, Taozi."

Tentu saja! Dia tahu dimana ia harus memberikan namanya! Hal yang paling dilihat dari Zi Tao, paling disukai darinya, paling menggairahkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia akan menjadikan Zi Tao sepenuhnya miliknya, kemudian memberikan namanya sebagai tanda kepada setiap orang yang melihat panda sexy itu—yang berani melihat bongkahan kenyalnya itu! Ya, disitulah ia akan memberikan namanya!

Ia kembali menatap Zi Tao yang mendesah lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Entah karena kesakitan atau kenikmatan, ia tidak tahu—Kris sudah terlalu terkontaminasi oleh nafsu untuk peduli. Segera ia menghentakkan pinggulnya sehingga batangnya menancap lebih dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya sedikit sebelum dibanting masuk lagi. Begitu ia ulangi, mencari titik prostat yang akan menjadi undangan Zi Tao memasuki euphoria.

Kris paling menyukai saat Zi Tao memasuki euphoria. Memuji-muji kehebatannya, meminta lebih—ia sudah tidak sabar.

Tapi bagi Zi Tao yang sudah tenggelam dalam obat sial itu, kegiatan ini adalah mimpi buruknya. Tidak—bahkan mimpi buruk lebih baik daripada ini karena tidak benar-benar terjadi. Hal yang dialaminya ini bukan mimpi. Ia tidak bisa langsung tidur dan kemudian bangun dengan segalanya tidak pernah terjadi. Ia sedang diperkosa oleh seseorang dan apa bisanya? Hanya meracau dan mendesah tidak jelas!

Ia ingin melakukan pemberontakan! Tendang dia! Tolak dia! Lari! Apapun!

Tidak ia lakukan.

Ia hanya disana, melihat dirinya ditekuk sehingga kedua tangannya memegang pahanya yang sudah didorong sampai ke dadanya sehingga Kris hanya tinggal memegang betisnya dan memaju-mundurkan bagian tubuhnya yang berada di dalam tubuh Zi Tao, sekali-kali melumat bibirnya selagi ia mencari titik kelemahan di dalam tubuh Zi Tao. "Lihat aku, Taozi," itulah yang ia dengar terakhir kali keluar dari mulut Kris, "lihatlah aku, Kris Wu, yang menjadi pemilik tubuhmu mulai saat ini."

Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Zi Tao tidak kuat. Ia tidak bisa mendengar dirinya meminta-minta lebih dari Kris seperti semacam pemberi kenikmatan malam yang dilempari satu _euro_ di jalanan. Ia tidak bisa menjadi lebih sadar ketika Kris menemukan prostatnya, membawa ecstasy itu menguasai tubuhnya dan membuat kesadarannya digantikan oleh hasrat tubuhnya yang sudah mengkhianatinya.

"Aku akan keluar di dalam tubuhmu, Taozi~ Bersiaplah meminum cairanmu sendiri~"

Ia mengingat mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak senonoh lainnya, tapi bukan yang seharusnya ia pikirkan saat itu. Ia mengingat sentuhan Kris yang begitu membuatnya sensitive, tapi bukan usaha yang tidak pernah dilakukan tubuhnya untuk kabur. Ia mengingat cairan pahit dirinya memasuki kerongkongannya dan kehangatan yang melanda lubangnya yang pastinya sangat ketat itu, tapi bukan tangisan penolakan yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada pemerkosanya itu.

Selesai sudah.

Kris menatap Zi Tao yang tertidur di bawahnya, mencium sosok yang terkapar itu dan meminum cairan yang tidak sanggup diminumnya itu. Rasa Zi Tao yang adiktif masih disitu, membuatnya mengoleskan cairan itu sedikit ke sekitar bibir merah manis itu sebelum menciumnya.

Tubuh Zi Tao telah mengkhianatinya, berpaling kepada Kris yang telah menjadi pemilik barunya.

Sayang sekali Kris menginginkan lebih dari itu. Dengan itu, ia bersumpah akan menguasai Zi Tao seluruhnya, tanpa sisa, tanpa jejak, semua hanya untuknya, selamanya.

"Kau milikku, Taozi."

.

.

.

Satu hal yang Zi Tao ketahui saat ia bangun adalah dadanya terasa sesak. Sangat sesak.

Kedua, adalah ia tidak pernah tidur di mobil. Ia tidak suka cara kursi mobil itu menekan-nekan kulitnya saat ia tidur, terutama lehernya yang terasa bengkok di pagi hari karena posisi yang tidak nya—Tunggu.

Kulit?

Bagaimana ia bisa tidur telanjang? Apalagi di mobil? Ia melihat ke bawah, terperanjat melihat rambut pirang di bawahnya dan merasakan segelintir nafas yang sedikit menyapu dadanya, biang keladi kenapa ia merasa sesak di pagi hari. Pirang, pirang, pirang—siapa yang dia kenal dengan rambut pirang? Jangan-jangan—Oh, _tidak._ Sosok itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tanpa sengaja menampakkan wajahnya dengan jelas kepada pria berwajah manis—dan terkejut bukan main—itu. Secara teori, benar saja kalau Zi Tao berteriak kencang saat itu dan Kris terbangun, kepalanya terhentak atap mobil dan memberinya sakit kepala. Selamat pagi, Kris.

"K-kau… Kau…" Keringat dingin bercucuran. Ia ingin marah, memukul Kris, _apapun._

"Hei, tenang, tenang!" Oh, sekarang barulah dia panik. "Kau mungkin berpikir kalau kita—tapi, kita—tadi malam—kau hampir—kita melakukan—aku mau lagi—maksudku, umm, yeah… aku bisa menjelaskan."

Zi Tao ternganga. Ia tidak berani melihat ke tempat pantatnya menempel dan melihat bercak darah dan cairan putih disana. Itu hanya mengonfirmasikan kalau Kris sudah—yeah. Ia melihat pakaiannya di tempat duduk belakang dan segera memakai bagian atasnya. Ia mencoba mencari boxernya saat Kris angkat bicara: "Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, kalau kau mau."

"Ini adalah kesalahan, kita hanya melakukan ini sekali, dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, mengerti?" Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis, tapi Zi Tao tidak mau tampil lemah di hadapan pemerkosanya. "Kau juga tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kalau kau mengambil masa pertamaku, _capiche _(Italian: mengerti)?"

"Tapi, kita—"

"_Capiche_, Kris Wu?" Ia enggan, sangat enggan, tapi ia setuju. Sayangnya Kris mengira kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan masa pertama Zi Tao maka ia menjadi kekasihnya secara legal, tapi sepertinya itu dugaan yang salah. Apakah ia akan membiarkan kesempatan untuk menjadikan Zi Tao kekasihnya terlewat begitu saja? Zi Tao yang tubuhnya telah menjadi miliknya dan hanya tinggal menaklukkan hatinya saja?

Tidak. Zi Tao terlalu berharga dan lagipula ia memiliki pakaian dalam yang sedang dicari Zi Tao itu bersamanya. Mungkin ia bisa menjadikan itu umpan? "Aku menyembunyikannya." Pernyataan itu membuat Zi Tao melihatnya, mata pandanya yang sexy mengingatkannya kepada kejadian semalam. "Kalau kau ingin aku mengembalikannya, kau harus setuju kepada permainanku kemarin. Kali ini aku menggantinya sedikit. Kau dan aku akan berhubungan selama dua minggu dan kita akan saling memancing yang lain untuk jatuh cinta. Yang kalah adalah yang jatuh cinta duluan. Bagaimana?"

Seandainya ini adalah jalanan dan mereka sedang berdiri, Zi Tao mungkin sudah meludahi sepatunya. Ia mengambil celana jeansnya dan memakainya langsung tanpa pakaian dalam. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia memancing nafsu Kris, yang berpikir bahwa ia akan menjumpai Zi Tao di kuliah dengan celana jeans ketat tanpa menggunakan apapun di dalamnya, begitu sensitif terhadap sentuhan dan—oh, astaga.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang kalau setuju?"

Zi Tao melihatnya ganas, seakan-akan membakar kepala pirang itu dengan tatapannya. Ia memandang jam di Blackberrynya dan membuka pintu mobil sebelum Kris bisa mencegahnya. "Aku akan ke kelas. Aku terlambat. Jangan mengikutiku."

Yah, memang jarak kuliah dengan tempat itu sangat dekat, ia sadari. Zi Tao telah melangkah keluar dan berjalan memasuki gedung, jalannya sedikit tidak seimbang tapi hanya untuk yang benar-benar mengamati saja. Lagi-lagi Kris mengumpat dalam hati, kemudian mengambil celana dalam Zi Tao dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu, Huang Zi Tao," katanya sambil menghirup cairan cinta Zi Tao di kain itu.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao memiliki seorang penguntit dan Kris memanfaatkan itu sepenuhnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menatap calon kekasihnya di serong meja makannya. Zi Tao si playboy kampus, tengah berbincang dengan temannya dan bermain handphone sekaligus, tidak lupa mengunyah _chicken sandwichnya_. Mungkin kata imbuhan 'bermain' bisa dimasukan ke kategori pemahaman, karena disitulah Zi Tao memainkan semua kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya ia menemui mereka untuk kencan atau mengucapkan 'maaf, tapi kita putus.', atau bahkan kalimat itu akan diucapkan tanpa pertemuan empat mata.

Sebenarnya cara bermain di hutan Zi Tao itu mudah: buat dirinya puas dan kau akan memiliki Zi Tao sepenuhnya.

Hanya saja, tidak ada yang pernah berhasil. Selamat dari kata mematikan bagaikan bisa itupun tidak pernah!

Contohnya seperti penguntit rahasia yang membuat blog khusus Zi Tao itu. 'Sungguh berdedikasi,' pikir Kris Wu, yang mengescroll blog itu di handphonenya. Informasi tentang segala hal berbau pria berambut hitam itu pasti ada, bahkan sampai ke pin Blackberry-nya dan status direct messages yang kerap digantinya tepat di setiap jam yang sama, setiap harinya. Kabarnya pembuat blog itu adalah mantan pacar Zi Tao yang masih terobsesi dengannya, yang sebenarnya tidak Kris pedulikan sama sekali.

Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Zi Tao akan segera menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Setelah melihat Zi Tao menyelesaikan makanannya, Kris berjalan menghampirinya, tangan dimasukkan ke saku agar terlihat lebih memikat. Tentu saja, semua wanita tengah menatapnya kagum, Zi Tao pastinya akan tercengang melihatnya.

Benar saja. "Hmph. Kau lagi." Zi Tao mendengus sebal, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

Kris bertekad untuk membuat Zi Tao takluk kepadanya, maka dia tidak akan meluputi satu langkah pun. Teman Zi Tao yang matanya dibubuhi eyeliner itu segera melarikan diri, tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan drama yang menjelang di sebelahnya itu, sementara pria berparas manis itu menatap Kris tajam. Seolah-olah menantangnya, karena... halo? Zi Tao adalah pria yang paling diinginkan di kampus itu. Semua orang akan tunduk kepadanya dan berani bunuh diri hanya untuk membuat Zi Tao berada di bawah mereka, mengerang-erang kesakitan karena nikmat yang mereka berikan ke tubuhnya yang oh-begitu-menggoda.

Zi Tao gelagapan ketika Kris menarik tangannya dan merenggut handphonenya. Ditekannya tombol 'call' ke salah satu orang yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Zi Tao. "Hei, dengar kau! Zi Tao sudah berhubungan denganku, jadi lupakan saja dia. _He's mine, you hear me? Mine!_"

"Hei! Kau apa-apaan..."

Ditekannya dial lain. "Kau juga! Zi Tao itu milikku, jadi hancurkan saja mimpimu menjadikan Zi Tao milikmu. Ya? Oh, kau tidak terima? _That's life!_"

Dengan sebuah seringai, ia mengembalikan handphone itu ke Zi Tao. Ia berkata, "Kau sudah setuju akan bermain, jadi kau harus memenuhi isyarat mainnya dulu, _baby_." Tidak lupa mengirimkan wink kepada si manis yang geram melihatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

Kris ingin tertawa, tapi ia hanya memutar bola mata dan menjilat bagian dalam pipinya dengan lidahnya. "Bowling ball."

"A-apa?"

"Bowling ball, itu statusmu tadi malam. Kau selalu jujur di status handphonemu. Bowling ball itu keras seperti aku yang keras kepala, tapi punya kelemahan di tiga bagian. Jangan bilang kau tidak suka dengan semalam, hmm?"

Zi Tao mencoba mendorong Kris supaya tidak menghalangi jalannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, kau tidak akan tahu kalau salah satu dari kita akan jujur. Belum lagi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu arti statusku?"

"Kurasa kita hanya cocok, manis. Oh, dan aku belum pernah sekalipun berbohong dalam hidupku, jadi kau bisa pastikan kalau sampai aku berbohong, kita bisa membatalkan permainan kita. Kau juga selalu meng-update status, dan aku bisa mengartikan kata-katamu dengan mudah. Jadi bagaimana?"

Dengan satu hela nafas, Zi Tao menatap Kris, namun terlihat dengan pandangan yang tidak semenakutkan tadi. "Apa permainannya?"

"Kita akan saling berhubungan selama dua minggu tanpa hubungan dengan orang lain. Jadi, yah, kau milikku sampai saat itu. Kau dan aku bebas menggunakan cara apapun untuk membuat diri kita saling jatuh cinta. Orang pertama yang jatuh cinta akan kalah."

"Apa hadiahnya kalau aku menang?" Zi Tao tertawa. Ia tahu ini akan mudah. "Lagipula, aku tahu aku pasti menang."

"Oh, aku ragu akan itu, karena aku bisa membuatmu takluk kepadaku, sayang. Kalau kau menang, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

"Setuju!"

Kris menyeringai lagi, kemudian meraba tubuh indah Zi Tao dari lapisan pakaiannya. "Tapi, kalau aku yang menang," tangannya mengelus wajah berparas panda itu, "kau," kemudian turun meraba bibir merekah itu, "akan," turun, turun, turun, mengagumi leher yang tanpa tanda kepemilikan itu, "menjadi milikku," dan akhirnya melingkar di pinggang Zi Tao, "sepenuhnya, selamanya."

"Hmph, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa membuatku tunduk di hari pertama. Aku tahu kelemahanmu."

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi aku hanya punya kelemahan untuk ini," ia mengelus wajah Zi Tao, "ini," ia menyambar untuk mencium bibir Zi Tao sejenak, membuat pria itu kaget bukan main, "dan ini." Kris menggerakan tangannya untuk meremas bongkahan kenyal Zi Tao, membuatnya melenguh dan memberi kesempatan untuk lidah Kris menjelajahi goa hangatnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pria playboy itu.

Zi Tao tergesa-gesa mengambil nafas, hampir tidak menyadari Kris Wu sudah berjalan keluar dari cafeteria.

_"It's game time, babe."_

.

.

.

"_So, any comments on my sausage-like handwriting? Anyone? Comments, critics, pitchforks? _(Apa ada komentar dengan tulisan tangan saya? Siapapun? Komentar, kritik, garpu taman? (slang Amerika: ledekan))_" _ujar Prof. Grace, dosen _Photographique_ di Gobelins, atau lebih tepatnya guru kelas skripsi itu. _"Really, no pitchforks?_ (Benar tidak ada ledekan?)_" _

Seandainya saja ada yang menulis tentang cara bertahan hidup di universitas, mungkin buku itu akan laku keras. Hal terumit yang dihadapi mahasiswa Gobelins adalah penulisan skripsi, apalagi jika dosen alias Prof. Grace yang spesialis skripsi itu yang menangani. Kebiasaan yang paling eksentrik darinya adalah berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, karena kita tahu bahwa orang-orang Paris sangat sensitive terhadap bahasa itu, dan menaikkan alisnya—yang sudah digarisi dengan pensil dan diukir dengan begitu sempurna—terhadap hal-hal yang ia anggap mengherankan. Singkat kata, dialah dosen yang paling mematikan di universitas ini.

(Apakah kalian tahu bahwa saat ada yang terlambat memberi tugas kepadanya, ia langsung merobeknya dan membuang ke tempat sampah tanpa melihat benda itu sekilas pun?)

Kalian mengira bahwa dosen sepertinya tidak akan tahan lama di tempat itu? Jika bukan karena dia, semua skripsi disana hanya akan setengah matang, karena selain menjadi dosen skripsi, dia juga mengajar seni sastra, jadi tidak heran tidak ada yang berani menantangnya. Siapa yang peduli kalau dia hanya bisa bicara beberapa bahasa Perancis? Karangannya bisa membuat dirimu merasa kecil hati!

"_Guys," _Prof. Grace mengambil jeda, seperti menahan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak—hei, dia terkenal sebagai dosen paling sarkastis, _"this assignment is graded as your final examination. Do you realize that? What can I expect to see on your report card when all of the class gets 'F9'? Are you all planning to repeat the whole semester? What do you expect me to say?_ (Kalian, tugas ini dinilai sebagai ulangan terakhir kalian. Kalian sadar tidak? Aku bisa mengharapkan melihat apa kalau nilai kalian di rapor hanya F9 (nilai paling buruk untuk skripsi internasional)? Memangnya kalian mau mengulang semester? Kalian mengharapkan aku bilang apa?)"

Jujur saja, mereka tidak mengira akan melihat angka '1/33' atau '5/33' di atas skripsi mereka. Bahkan Kris sendiri yang sempat tinggal di Kanada dan mudah beradaptasi dengan bahasa hanya mendapat '7/33'. Itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk dikatakan lulus. Rata-rata kelas ini—gabungan sektor Cinematographique dan Modelation—hanya mendapat 6.5/33, membuat mereka mendesah kecewa dan sedikit terperanjat melihat koreksi tinta merah yang ada di kertas mereka. Mungkin kalau mereka mencairkan tinta itu, mereka bisa membuat Laut Merah yang baru.

Prof. Grace menghela napas, membuka kipasnya dan mulai mengipasi dirinya sambil membetulkan selendangnya. "_I give up. Since you guys can't come up with a better idea, I've decided to form collaboration between two people, one from the Cinematography section and the other from the Modelling section. Each group will create a video of any kind that shows your greatest potential. This video counts as your make-up exam, so do your best to impress me. Any questions?"_

" (Aku menyerah. Karena kalian tidak punya ide yang lebih bagus, aku memutuskan untuk membuat kolaborasi antara dua orang, satu dari sektor Cinematography dan yang lainnya dari sektor Modelling. Masing-masing grup membuat sebuah video yang menunjukkan potensi kalian yang terbaik. Video ini dihitung sebagai ulangan remedial, jadi lakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatku terkesan. Ada pertanyaan?)"

Semua orang di tempat itu terdiam. Mereka mungkin tidak terlalu menyukai kelas skripsi, tapi nilai IP dari kelas ini adalah yang tertinggi. Susunan bangku di kelas ini sama seperti kelas kuliah lainnya, disusun seperti bangku gedung opera yang berjalan dari atas ke bawah yaitu tempat dosen mengajar dengan papan tulisnya, memudahkan Kris menatap Zi Tao yang tertidur di bagian kanan, beberapa langkah tangga jauhnya di bawahnya. Hei, akhirnya ada gunanya juga ia selalu memilih untuk duduk di atas.

Ia mengambil kameranya dan memfokuskannya ke sosok Zi Tao yang mendengkur pelan di atas catatannya. Kris ingin merekam betapa tenangnya Zi Tao yang sedang di alam mimpi, jadi ia mengubah setting kamera itu menjadi video, memperhatikan cara pemuda manis itu berekspirasi dan berinspirasi. 'So cute…' pikirnya.

"_Each of you cinematographers will draw a name from this hat. Since the number of the cinematographers outnumbered the models, please call out the name written on the paper you've drawn out. The rest may select anyone outside the class. _(Masing-masing dari mahasiswa Cinematography akan mengambil nama dari topi ini. Karena lebih banyak kalian dibanding para model, mohon sebutkan nama yang ada di kertas tersebut. Sisanya boleh memilih siapapun di luar kelas ini.)"

Prof. Grace menyodorkan topi berisikan kertas-kertas gulungan itu ke barisan pertama kemudian menggeser ke sebelahnya saat orang pertama itu memanggil partnernya. Pemuda pirang itu berpikir kalau sebenarnya bukan karena ia ingin penyusunan kelompok yang sistematis, tapi karena curiga akan ada pemalsuan panggilan nama. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau para model Gobelins sangat menggariahkan—terutama Zi Tao, tapi mereka tidak akan berani berbohong dengan Prof. Grace tepat di sebelah mereka. Dosen itu sebenarnya berkacamata dioptri lima, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melihatmu berbohong.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan nama dari topi itu," ujar Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Kris.

Kris ingin bertanya alasannya, tapi ia merasa sudah tahu. Toh, ia punya urusan lain yaitu berkonsentrasi berharap bahwa tidak ada yang mendapat Zi Tao sebelum dirinya. Ya, dia tahu bahwa mendapatkan Huang Zi Tao sebagai partnernya adalah kesempatan satu banding seribu, tapi tidak ada salahnya berdo'a, kan?

Ia terus memperhatikan sampai topi itu sampai di bangku Chanyeol, lega sampai saat itu tidak ada yang memanggil nama Zi Tao. Sahabatnya itu menggelengkan kepala saat disodorkan topi, menatap Prof. Grace dengan pandangan memelas.

"_Do you already have someone in mind? _(Kau sudah tahu ingin membuat video dengan siapa?)" tanyanya, menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

"Yes!" jawab Chanyeol dengan riang. "His name Byun Baekhyun."

Kris serasa ingin menjontorkan kepalanya ke meja kayu di depannya. Chanyeol, kau sungguh tipikal.

Prof. Grace hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kemudian menaruh topi itu di hadapan Kris. Ia menghirup oksigen olahan AC di tempat itu dan menghembuskannya keluar. Inilah saatnya! Dionysus, berkati dia.

'HUANGZITAOHUANGZITAOHUANGZITAOHUANGZITAO—' itulah teriakannya di kepala saat ia mengambil nama.

Yang ia dapat justru mengecewakannya: _Sophie Summers. _

Sungguh, ia ingin menaruh kertas itu kembali dan mencari nama pujaannya itu. Tapi mana mungkin ia melakukannya di depan mata dosen killer ini? "_Well, who is it, Mr. Wu? _(Siapa itu, Mr. Wu?)"

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, ia harus mendapatkan Zi Tao sebagai partnernya! Dia—

"_Proffeseur Grace, telephone pour vous!_" teriak seseorang dari luar kelas.

Mujur sekali!

"_You of all people should know that it's rude to interrupt my class! Where are your manners? Didn't your mother teach you how to knock? Huh? Parisians, this is why I hate teaching in this damn building! Now where's that telephone— _(Dari semua orang seharusnya kau tahu mengganggu kelasku itu tidak sopan! Mana sopan santunmu? Memangnya ibumu tidak mengajarimu cara mengetuk pintu? Hah? Dasar orang-orang Paris, inilah kenapa aku benci mengajar di gedung ini! Sekarang mana telepon itu—)"

Dengan rantaian kata-kata berwarna-warni, Prof. Grace meninggalkan ruangan, tidak peduli kalau ia membanting pintu di depan mahasiswanya.

Orang bijak selalu berkata untuk menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang. Secara terus terang, Kris mengikuti nasihat mereka, menggeledah topi itu dan mencari nama Zi Tao. Dari sudut matanya juga ia melihat pemuda berparas panda itu terbangun dari tidurnya, mungkin terkaget mendengar suara pintu. Ia terkikik melihat wajah kebingungan si manis itu ketika melihat Prof. Grace entah kemana dan menyenggol orang disebelahnya untuk bertanya.

Jemari sudah seperti menari, begitu juga dengan otot matanya. Madison Grey, Annie Poulain, Pablo Paulo—sama sekali belum ada nama Zi Tao! Kris memberitahu dirinya agar lebih cepat karena sudah terlihat Prof. Grace menyelesaikan panggilannya—cepat sekali!

Ayolah, dia harus mendapatkan nama it—Dapat!

"_Mr. Wu, I'll ask you once again, who—_ (Mr. Wu, saya tanya lagi, siapa—)"

"Huang Zi Tao!"

Oh, segala hal di hidup ini bagaikan opera. Tiap-tiap scenario adalah impromptu, tapi kadangkala memiliki panggilan untuk kehadiran yang tepat dan sinkron, seperti orang di sebelah Zi Tao selesai menjelaskan tepat pada saat Kris memanggil namanya. Latar juga penting dalam opera baik suasana, waktu, maupun tempat, yang saat itu adalah hening, sunyi, dan tegang. Iris mata hitam bertautan dengan mata hazel tajam, seolah-olah pemilik mata onyx itu tidak percaya. Pemilik mata hazel itu, Kris, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menantang, tidak memerdulikan orang-orang yang tengah membicarakan dirinya yang mendapatkan Huang Zi Tao sebagai partner project video.

"_The deadline of the collaboration is two weeks starting from now. Make sure you don't fail! _(Tanggal terakhir mengumpulkan adalah dua minggu dimulai dari sekarang. Pastikan kalian tidak gagal!)"

"_I won't. _(Tidak akan,)" kata Kris, masih memandang pria manis yang melihatnya seakan-akan ingin mematahkan lehernya itu.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau singkirkan benda itu?"

"Kenapa? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya memulai lebih awal, kan?"

Zi Tao ingin sekali merebut kamera itu dari tangan Kris yang saat itu sedang asyik merekam dirinya.

"Ayolah, Taozi~ Lakukan sesuatu yang manis, ya? Mungkin kita bisa mendapat nilai bonus untuk itu."

Saat itu mereka berdiri di depan gerbang universitas, tepat di bagian taman yang dihiasi bola-bola bohlam dan beberapa yang dibalut dengan prakarya kertas berbentuk bintang sehingga saat hari sudah senja dan lampu-lampu itu dinyalakan, terkesan seperti sebuah untaian cahaya kecil yang berjatuhan. Pemuda pirang berdarah Cina-Kanada itu suka berpikiran kalau mereka terlihat seperti pohon natal, tapi terakhir kali ia berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol menertawakannya.

(Dan Chanyeol sendiri yang berkata kalau efek sepia di Instagram terlihat seperti kertas lalat gosong.)

Pemuda panda manis itu menghembus napas yang menggembung di pipinya, menatap Kris malas. Ia namun seperti segera berganti karisma, mengirim wink ke kamera dan melakukan flying kiss sebelum ber-'bbuing-bbuing' dan kemudian menunjukkan senyumannya yang tercerah. "Wow, Zi Tao," Hmm, sebenarnya kalau dilihat baik-baik, kita bisa mellihat semburat pink terang di wajah Kris, "aku tahu kau memang mengagumkan, tapi ini—Wow. Yeah. Zi Tao, kau sangat—"

Zi Tao masih menahan senyumannya, tapi berkata di balik giginya yang mengatup rapat. "Ini untuk kamera, bukan kau, _Kris Wu._"

Tidak mau dikira salah tingkah, akhirnya Kris mematikan kameranya dan menggandeng tangan Zi Tao sementara berjalan kaki ke tempat ia memarkir mobilnya. Ia bisa merasakan Zi Tao yang merasa tidak nyaman dan berusaha menarik tangannya, namun si pirang berhasil mengapit tangan kanan Zi Tao dengan menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari pemuda manis itu.

Seharusnya Kris sedikit mencurigai saat Zi Tao memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Siapa juga yang mau duduk di tempat yang sudah ada bekas cairan dan darah dirinya sendiri? Tapi, oh, tentu saja dengan muka manis dan bujukan suara lembut Zi Tao ia meleleh, mengiyakan semua kemauan panda itu. Siapa yang bisa menolak?

Ia telah memutuskan bahwa untuk mencuri hati Zi Tao, ia harus bertingkah layaknya seorang gentleman!

"_Cuties first_—si manis duluan," katanya dengan nada menggoda sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Oh, dia tidak bisa menolaknya—Zi Tao menungging agar bisa masuk ke dalam, posisi bokong kenyal tepat berada di dekat jarak genggaman Kris. Oke, mungkin menjadi gentleman bisa menunggu sebentar. Ia harus menampar salah satu kelemahannya itu dulu. Belum lagi tidak setiap hari Kris bisa mengetahui bahwa Zi Tao sama sekali tidak memakai celana dalam, kan?

PLAK.

"Ahh~ …Kris!"

Kris hanya berpura-pura tidak bersalah, mulai keluar dari momen euphoria yang dihasilkan karena berhasil menyentuh bongkahan Zi Tao. "Kau mau kemana, _Taozi_?" tanyanya setelah memasuki bagian pengemudi dan memasang sabuk. Ia mengestart mobilnya setelah Zi Tao memberikan tujuan sambil melihat-lihat CD musik yang ada di dalam loker kecil di bawahnya.

"Taozi?" tiba-tiba Zi Tao bersuara, menyadari panggilan sayang dari Kris untuknya.

"Ya, Taozi. Kurasa tidak kreatif memanggilmu baby, panda, atau semacamnya, jadi aku pilih Taozi. _Peach_. Aku kebetulan suka buah _peach_. Nah, sebagai gantinya, Taozi panggil aku 'Kris-gege', ya?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Membosankan, tapi ia punya rencana untuk membuat Kris menyerah. "Kau mau membantuku kerja nanti, kan? Setuju, ya? Ya, Kris-gege?"

"Apapun untukmu, Taozi," Kris mengangguk ceria, memarkir parallel di depan sanggar persiapan pesta itu. Entah kenapa efek dari mendengar namanya dari mulut Zi Tao membuatnya gemetaran saking senangnya. Ia meminta Zi Tao untuk duduk dulu sementara ia membukakan pintunya. Ya, dia punya taktik hari ini: menjadi seorang gentleman. Mungkin dengan begitu ia tidak akan disangka seorang pervert dan memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk memiliki ronde kedua dan lebih dengan Zi Tao? Yah, pikirannya sedikit mengontradiksi, tapi biarkanlah.

Zi Tao sempat menyebutkan bahwa ia bekerja sebagai performer bela diri wushu dan penari tari singa—kita mengenalnya dengan _barongsai_, namun pasangannya menelpon tidak bisa masuk karena sakit, tapi ia harus tetap berlatih karena pesanan yang menumpuk. Mau tidak mau, Zi Tao membujuk Kris untuk membantunya berlatih, yang dengan secepat kilat disetujui. Ah, andai saja dia tahu…

"Wah, wah, wah~ Zi Tao punya mangsa baru rupanya!" seru seseorang di ruang latihan ketika mereka memasuki bangunan itu. "Hai, Zi Tao!" sapanya, lalu menoleh ke Kris, "…dan pacar baru Zi Tao!"

Si manis panda itu mengangguk malas. "Lu Han."

Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit lebih muda, tapi dilihat dari tingkahnya yang terlalu dibuat-buat kekanak-kanakannya, sudah jelas kalau Lu Han sebenarnya jauh lebih tua daripada mereka berdua. Parasnya juga cantik, jelita bahkan. Kris sedikit heran kenapa orang sepertinya saja yang menyambut kedatangannya Zi Tao. Kemana yang lainnya? "Maaf, ya, kau harus datang bahkan tanpa pasangan menarimu. Kita dapat pesanan yang banyak, jadi kau harus berlatih dengan giat, Zi Tao!"

Lebih mengherankan lagi kenapa Lu Han tidak masuk sektor drama saja. Kalau pesanan banyak, tidak mungkin ia sendirian di tempat, kan? "Ya, ya, sekarang mana kostumku?"

Senyuman manis Lu Han sedikit pudar menerima omongan Zi Tao, tapi ia mengerti bahkan dengan sekali pandang. Jarang-jarang wajah rekan kerjanya ini bermuka semasam itu—sepertinya si tiang listrik di belakangnya ini sangat mengganggu, ya? Ia menggiring Zi Tao cepat-cepat memakai kostumnya dan menghampiri si pirang itu. "Kau pasti Kris Wu, kan? Zi Tao sempat cerita di message kami. Kalau kau ingin mengambil Zi Tao, kau harus menganggapku mertua, mengerti?"

"Ah," pikirannya sedikit kabur saat Lu Han berbicara kepadanya. Maklumlah, ia sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah Zi Tao masih tidak memakai pakaian dalam di bawah celana kostumnya, "I-iya, oke."

"Sejauh ini hanya kau yang paling mengagumkan, tapi juga paling melampaui batas, Kris Wu."

"Apa maksudmu, _mertua_?" nadanya sudah mulai geram. Ah, jangan bilang dia tahu soal—

"Kau memerkosanya, Kris. Kau mengotori temanku dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kecuali kalau Zi Tao menganggapmu layak dimaafkan, tapi kalau aku jadi dia, sudah kulempar kau ke Jahanam." Mungkin perlu dicatat bahwa Lu Han memiliki paras yang mengerikan ketika sedang marah. "Memangnya kau punya hak apa menidurinya tanpa izinnya? Memangnya kau pacarnya? Bukan, kan? Kau malah memenjarakannya dalam taruhan bodoh untuk mendapat ronde kedua, iya, kan? Setelah kau memiliki Zi Tao akan kau apakan dia? Aku tidak bisa mengharap hal-hal yang baik dari pemerkosa semacammu! Kau hanya si pervert yang terlalu menginginkan Zi Tao dan bajingan yang tidak tahu tempat! Kau hanya—"

"Lu Han-gege?" Sosok berambut gelap itu muncul dari balik kamar ganti, telah mengganti celananya dengan kostumnya dan memegang kepala singa dengan kedua lengannya dan bantuan perutnya sebagai tumpu. "Lu Han-gege mengapakan Kris-gege? Ada apa ini?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok, Zi Tao. Kau mau latihan, kan? Biar kupasang rekamannya, ya!"

Lu Han berlari ke radio kaset yang ada di sudut ruangan, memutar-mutar beberapa tombol di benda itu sambil mengulang-ngulang musik yang cocok. Mudah dikatakan bahwa Kris kurang menyukai sifat Lu Han—hanya karena ia sempat memerkosa, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menebus kesalahannya! Huh, biar dia tunjukkan nanti! Dia akan—hei, kenapa ada sepasang celana barongsai disodorkan kepadanya?

"Jangan melamun. Cepat pakai ini, _gege._"

Ia segera menerima celana itu, sedikit kecewa karena ia mengira Zi Tao akan melakukan wushu di depannya, bukan tari barongsai. Kalau begitu, bagaimana ia bisa melihat tubuh indah Zi Tao meliak-liuk menggoda—Tunggu. Kenapa dia diberikan celana kostum kalau ia hanya akan memantau Zi Tao menari? Ia hanya harus menunggui Zi Tao selesai bekerja, kan? "Uhm, Taozi… bukankah aku hanya harus melihatmu menari, sayang? Aku tidak harus ikut, ya, kan?"

"Jangan konyol, Kris-gege. Kau, kan, akan menjadi buntut barongsai kita."

"Zi Tao!" Ah, Kris, celana itu mungkin bukan bahan designer, tapi kau bisa dikutuk seribu tahun hanya karena membuang benda perayaan dewa-dewa, kau tahu? "Aku tidak bisa menari! Aku tidak—"

"Kris-gege, kumohon… tolonglah aku?" Oh, tidak. Jangan suara lembut Zi Tao yang menggoda itu lagi. Mau dikemanakan taktik gentlemannya nanti? Tidak, ia harus kuat! Ini untuk Zi Tao. "Kris-gege, kan, kuat, tampan, dan pasti bisa melakukan apa saja."

Tidak! Ia harus kuat melawan! Ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan pujaannya itu! Tidak!

"Bbuing-bbuing, Kris-gege? Mau, ya?" bujuknya sambil menciumi wajah Kris—hmm, sepertinya itu titik lemahnya.

"Taozi…"

"Kumohon, Kris-gege? Kau, kan, jadi dekat dengan kakiku. Pasti gege senang, kan? Mau, ya?"

Untuk menyingkat kronologi, bisa diringkas bahwa Kris menyerah dan bersedia menjadi buntut barongsai untuk Zi Tao. Sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa menjadi bagian belakang singa jejadian itu berarti seperti bermain kuda-kudaan, yang berarti wajahnya sangat dekat berada dengan pantat Zi Tao yang menggemaskan itu. Lebih disayangkan lagi adalah Kris berniat menjaga sifat gentlemannya dan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyantap hidangan yang berada tepat di bawah hidungnya itu, apalagi saat itu ia harus mengangkat tubuh Zi Tao sehingga panda itu duduk di bahunya, merasakan kesejatian manis itu berada tepat di belakang lehernya.

Zi Tao menggoyang-goyangkan _derriere_nya sesuai irama, tanpa sengaja mengenai batang hidungnya yang serasa sudah akan membocorkan darah itu, Tao junior yang yang berada di belakang lehernya, kepalanya diampit kedua paha menggiurkan Zi Tao itu—

Oh, dan kalian tahu?

Zi Tao sama sekali tidak memakai celana dalam saat itu terjadi, dan Kris tahu betul akan itu.

Akhir kronologi? Kris pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

Ada saat-saat ia berharap kalau dirinya adalah Psyche, kekasih Cupid, dimana ia akan dibangunkan dari tidurnya di dunia kematian oleh sebuah ciuman dari dewa cinta itu. Sebenarnya ia paling menyukai kisah cinta mitologi Hades and Persephone, tapi tidak ada salahnya berpikiran bahwa dirinya lebih berhak disapa pria berwajah manis kebanding gadis yang mudah terhasut saudarinya sendiri.

Tapi, hey, tetap saja Kris bukan Psyche.

"Oh, syukurlah kau terbangun juga. Aku mulai berpikir kalau aku harus menginap di tempat ini."

Orang lain mungkin akan terbangun pada malam hari karena perut lapar atau kebutuhan untuk membuang hasil ekskresi, sekresi, atau bahkan air mani. Tapi tidak, hanya Kris Wu yang terbangun karena mata di bawah kelopaknya menangkap gerak-gerik cahaya camcorder yang dipegang Lu Han. "Selamat malam, Kris Wu. Lima menit empat puluh delapan detik. Rekor baru, maka aku harus menyelamatimu karena biasanya orang-orang hanya bisa tahan minimal dua menit. Oh, ya, dan kau orang yang membosankan. Aku sudah merekam dirimu yang tidur selama tiga jam dan tidak ada igauan apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu. Bagaimana aku bisa melapor ke Zi Tao kalau begini caranya?"

Pemuda berdarah Cina-Kanada itu mengusap matanya yang mengantuk. "Dan sebenarnya kenapa kau merekamku?"

"Memangnya kau saja yang berpikiran memakai taruhan untuk menjerat Zi Tao menjadi kekasihmu? Kuberitahu saja, aku sudah ditugaskan untuk merekam setidaknya 20 orang sejak berada disini, dan mereka semua gagal karena mengigau dalam tidur, yang biasanya malah seperti mengimpikan sedang bersetubuh dengan Zi Tao. Kukirim video itu lewat e-mail, _et voila!_ Mereka akan keluar dari hidup Zi Tao. Kau bukan orang yang kreatif dalam hal ini, Kris, dan Zi Tao sudah tahu gerakanmu, makanya dia memanggilku."

Ia tahu ia seharusnya kecewa karena ternyata banyak orang yang sepemikiran dengannya, tapi Kris malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Astaga, ia senang sekali! Kalau tiba-tiba Lu Han mengatakan ia tidak mengigau sama sekali, itu berarti ia lolos! Ia lolos dan ia mampu menjadikan Zi Tao miliknya! Sekali lagi ia tertawa, menghiraukan pemuda manis berambut caramel itu.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Begini, mertua," ia katakan dengan nada mengejek, "bisa dibilang kau sedang berhadapan dengan menantumu."

"Aku ragu soal hal itu." Lu Han menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya setelah mematikan camcordernya. Ia beranjak keluar dari gedung, diikuti oleh Kris yang tersenyum girang walaupun senyumannya lebih seperti terkena sambar petir. Ia mengeluarkan kunci pintu dan hendak menguncinya ketika Kris mulai berkicau lagi.

"Kau lihat, mertua! Aku lolos! Zi Tao akan menjadi milikku!"

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti." Lu Han sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Orang ini memerkosa Zi Tao, jadi bukankah dia seharusnya lebih lemah dibandingkan rival-rivalnya? Mungkin ia benar-benar menyukai saat senggama dengan Zi Tao, tapi ia rasa bahkan Zi Tao yang berwajah manis itu tidak mungkin membiarkan pria bermuka semesum Kris memerkosa secara sadar. "Sudah, sudah, ini sudah larut. Sana, pulang!"

Seperti pemicu di panggung opera saja, tiba-tiba ada saja sesuatu yang salah. Untuk malam ini, misalnya adalah keberadaan mobil Kris. Pria tinggi itu menanyakan keberadaan mobilnya dan kemudian kunci mobilnya saat ia sadar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ah, ya, bahkan Kris pun tahu apa yang terjadi: Zi Tao mengambil mobilnya.

Lu Han yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membalas Kris dengan tertawa lepas sambil memesan taksi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n: FIX chapter terpanjang yg pernah gue tulis ._. Tpi gpplah, kelar pas disini, walopun seashells jalannya masih lama xD oke, sekarang baru kita mau masuk ke seru-serunya~ sekali lagi, kalo ada yang fasih bahasa perancis, minta tolong dikoreksi ya? Makasih~

QUIZ RESULTS:

Q: Seashells dilatarkan budaya kampus kesenian Perancis modern dan memiliki jurusan-jurusan yang beragam. Park Chanyeol dicerita ini memiliki bakat spesial yaitu mengedit video dengan menggunakan sebuah software. Apakah nama software itu?

**A: **SONY VEGAS

Winner: **evilkyvng**

Kepada pemenang lomba Seashells yang sudah tercantum, diminta untuk menyebutkan tipe oneshot yang diinginkan (pair, fandom, ide cerita kalau ada, mohon liat daftar pair dan fandom di profile author dulu). Selamat dan terimakasih! 

Untuk yang belum beruntung, jangan khawatir! Tiap fic yang saya punya post punya satu quiz, jadi kesempatan kalian masih ada. Terimakasih sudah berpartisipasi!

.

Yap, jawabannya Sony Vegas. Software ini terhitung untuk pemula karena cara penggunaannya sangat mudah asal bisa otodidak. Banyak juga video panduan di Youtube dan author juga kebetulan sering bikin video pakai software ini juga. Chanyeol menggunakan software ini untuk mengedit video yang diberikan Kris nantinya di fanfic ini.

Oke, cukup spoiler!

makasih bwt yang udah review! keep reading and reviewing~

.

.


	4. Chapter 3: Jolly Sailor Bold

**Seashells**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: nc-17_

_genre: romance, drama, humor_

Pairing: Wu Yi Fan/Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol/ Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin/ Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun/ Xi Lu Han.

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight fluff

disclaimer: EXO (c) SM ENT (and themselves)

.

.

* * *

**a/n: **HUACIH! Chapter 3 akhirnya keupload jugaaaa hahaha~ Hai, setelah lama akhirnya juga hasil UAN keluar ya? Gimana hasilnya, semuanya? Semoga pada bagus-bagus, amiiin~ oke, author numpang tidur bentar ya… kayaknya flunya nombok haha!

**Special mentions for reviewers:**

**(ps: maaf, mulai sekarang author hanya akan membalas secara private message, tapi kurang tahu kapan akan membalas. Ini karena kondisi kesehatan author yang menurun dan menuntut pekeraan author di depan komp dikurangi. Sekali lagi maaf. Oh, dan buat yang pas review mengoreksi kesalahan saya, makasih ya! :3 ) **

_**Thanks to:**_

_ayulopetyas11, ajib4ff, guest 1, BooChangChang, JinK 1314, vickykezia23, ItsChoiDesy, 13ginger, guest 3, , Adrianna Darling, Dianaanisti1, SiDer Tobat, evilkyvng, Hyobin, DevilFujoshi, Name MalesLogin, Fly21, Milky Andromeda, Riyoung Kim, Time to Argha, FuMidreamer, kireimozaku, PrinceTae, , rere, jettaome, KyuKi Yanagishita, che24, UnknownBanget, paprikapumpkin, Riszaaa, dan mitatitu._

Thank you everyone! xD

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jolly Sailor Bold**

.

.

"Ferris wheel."

Pria berambut frizzy itu baru saja kembali dari stand es krim menuju sebuah meja berpayung tempat kekasihnya berada. Ia jauh lebih besar dan tinggi dibandingkan si manis yang duduk mengescroll handphone yand dihampirinya, tapi walaupun senyumannya sangat lebar, ia tidak lebih memesona dibandingkan yang diberikan kepadanya saat ia menyodorkan es krim rasa mint itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itu status Zi Tao kemarin malam. Yah, setelah ia pulang membawa mobil entah milik siapa itu."

Chanyeol baru saja menjilat bagian atas chocolate chip ice creamnya saat ia membalas, "Aneh sekali. Kris juga kemarin pulang dengan keadaan lelah sekali. Aku tidak mengecek mobil, tapi kurasa ia pulang larut. Mungkinkah…?"

"Mungkin saja. Aku, kan, baru saja memberitahumu soal pertaruhan mereka. Kasihan sekali Kris."

Baekhyun sedikit tercengang mendengar pacarnya tertawa. "Kris tidak akan menyerah dalam hal-hal seperti itu, apalagi ia sudah lama menginginkan Zi Tao. Bisa dibilang ia sedikit terobsesi dengannya. Kris orang yang gigih, tidak mungkin ia mau menyerah kecuali ada alasan yang penting. Kalau aku jadi kau, Baekkie, aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan mereka sama sekali."

"Benarkah? Hmm, kurasa itu hal yang bagus. Siapa tahu Zi Tao bisa sadar karena Kris."

"Ah, ya, soal itu," Chanyeol bergumam dan menelan chip lagi beserta krim vanilla dari cone yang dipegangnyam "kira-kira apa alasan Zi Tao melakukan… kau tahu? Bukannya apa, tapi aku sedikit kasihan dengan yang sudah berhubungan dengannya. Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku juga tidak apa sebenarnya."

"Yah, ada hubungan dengan keluarga Zi Tao, kuberitahu sebanyak itu saja. Ini masalah pribadinya dan aku pun tidak dibolehkan ikut campur." Baekhyun menyendoki dirinya sesendok kecil krim rasa mint, memastikan tidak ada noda yang mengenai bindernya dan milik Chanyeol di atas meja sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi bukan berarti aku akan berhenti. Aku berniat memberikan Huang Zi Tao rasa cinta yang sebenarnya."

Byun Baekhyun juga dulu memiliki hidup yang sama dengan Zi Tao. Ia menarik di mata pria yang mengenalnya dan meninggalkan jejak pria berjatuhan di belakangnya saking banyaknya hati ia patahkan, tapi Baekhyun selalu menganggap Zi Tao lebih mengerikan daripadanya. Ia hanya melakukan kegiatannya demi kesenangan hingga Chanyeol datang dalam kehidupannya.

Ia memang jatuh cinta kepada pria aneh ini dan menganggapnya prioritas utamanya, namun Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti ialah prioritasnya satu-satunya. Pria aneh yang dicintainya inilah yang mengajarkan padanya betapa indahnya cinta sejati.

"Hei, ada sedikit noda disini."

Kereta pemikiran Baekhyun bertubrukan seketika. "Hah? Apa—Hmmp!"

Yah, saat-saat seperti ini misalnya: Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tiba-tiba ketika ia tengah menikmati es krimnya. Chanyeol selalu berlaku sesukanya, manusia yang spontan, bahkan kadang Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol yang sungguh menawan, sungguh romantis. Pria itu murah tawa, pintar bercumbu, siapa yang tidak akan menyukainya? Menurut Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol memiliki niat yang cukup, ia bisa menjadikan siapapun miliknya.

Chanyeol telah merenggut hatinya dan Baekhyun tidak ingin memintanya kembali.

Musim gugur di Paris anehnya sangat terang bahkan di sore hari. Sulit dilupakan untuk Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun sangat memperhatikan kondisi kulitnya dan menghindari sengatan matahari yang berlebih, sering membawa SPF di manapun ia berada. Ia menawarkan untuk membelikannya es krim sementara Baekhyun duduk di bawah perlindungan payung. Sungguh… kenapa Chanyeol hanya punya ketertarikan kepadanya?

Terdengar suara kikikan yang sedikit berat di nada. "Mukamu kalau merona manis sekali, Baekkie!"

Hei, bukankah kalau dia dipuji begitu malah tambah merah lagi mukanya? "C-Chanyeol, kau bodoh!" ejek Baekhyun dengan wajah dipalingkan dari pandangan pria itu. Ia mulai melahap es krim cup itu secepatnya dan baru sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah selesai sedari tadi. Dasar lambung empat! "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata hal memalukan seperti itu di depan umum?"

Pria divisi Cinematographique itu mengikuti Baekhyun yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membuang cup es krimnya, tidak lupa membawa semua hal yang ditinggal Baekhyun di meja. "Ah, tapi, kan, Baekkie memang manis! Yuk, kita ciuman lagi!"

Telapak tangan Baekhyun cepat-cepat membungkam wajah Chanyeol dan bibir mengerucutnya yang sudah akan terjun itu. "Hei, apa-apaan kau, Park Chanyeol? Setidaknya jangan di depan orang banyak! Aku malu!"

Di balik tangannya ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian membuat ekspresi seperti anak anjing tertendang ketika Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya. Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat Baekhyun mencium bibirnya sekilas. tepat setelah itu, membuatnya tersenyum manyun.

Ia menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, binder dan tas dibopongnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Zi Tao selalu membuat status di handphone? Aku hanya penasaran saja, tapi kenapa dia tidak sekalian membuat akun di media sosial?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bisa menebak kalau Zi Tao menganggap Kris akan jatuh sebentar lagi, tapi kurasa bukan begitu. Jujur saja, menebak isi pikiran Zi Tao itu sulit. Heran juga bagaimana Kris bisa tahu apa arti status itu sebenarnya."

Chanyeol memanggut paham kemudian memasang tali kamera di lehernya. Ia menjadikan tumpukan buku itu sandaran dan mengatur fokus kameranya dengan satu tangan—sangat berbakat! Sinyal merah telah menyala, tanda bahwa ia sedang merekam semua gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Tidak perlu menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan apapun karena bagi Chanyeol semua tentang Baekhyun itu sempurna.

Ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun yang sempurna itu bisa menjadi miliknya.

Mereka melewati sebuah kedai kopi yang memasang untaian lampu sebagai tirai lorong yang cukup lebar sehingga cahaya masih menerangi jalan itu. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah merekam punggungnya, maka ia memperlambat langkahnya dan berbalik, melontarkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada pria besar yang menyanjungnya ini.

Saat ini pria manis tiada banding itu tengah dihiasi sinar matahari yang hampir terbenam, berada di tengah lorong dengan hiasan lampu bohlam yang menyala seperti hujan bintang jatuh. Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis dicurahi cahaya oranye dan putih dengan latar pepohonan kering di tengah musim gugur. Tubuh kecilnya membawanya menari-nari kecil di tengah tirai itu, tiap gerakannya diterangi begitu indahnya dan Chanyeol merekam semuanya. Ia tidak mau ketinggalan segala hal yang Baekhyun lakukan, segala hal yang begitu mengagumkan baginya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah cahaya yang berkerlap-kerlip di cintanya yang membara.

"Hei, Chanyeol?"

Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan kekagumannya. Kekasihnya ini paling tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyukai hal-hal yang terlihat indah di fotografi, maka ia memilih latar lorong ini. Yang ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya sebagai hal yang terindah dalam hidupnya. "Ya, Baekkie sayang?"

Ah, semburat merah di pipinya makin menyala. "Memangnya apa judul projectmu? Kenapa harus aku?"

Bukannya malah langsung memberitahu Baekhyun dari jarak mereka, ia mencari meja yang cukup tinggi untuk tetap merekam wajah Baekhyun kemudian menembus untaian bohlam itu dan mendekati pria mungil itu. Ia berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun dan membuatnya makin merona. Di kamera itu terlihat wajah mereka tampak begitu dekat, tidak ada rongga ketika Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di milik Baekhyun selama kamera merekam adegan itu.

"'_Something Beautiful, Something Baekhyun.'_"

.

.

.

Mengatakan bahwa Zi Tao kesal itu sangat dimengerti.

Lu Han sama sekali tidak mendapat apa-apa dari Kris—tidak ada yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan si pirang mesum ini! Lebih buruk lagi, mereka sedang menunggu di mall dengan Zi Tao telah menyerahkan kunci mobil Kris yang telah menelponnya untuk datang. 'Kau kekasihku sekarang dan aku, kan, sudah menyiapkan segala hal untuk kencan kita, kau begitu tega menyia-nyiakannya? Lagipula kita juga bisa belanja kalau kau mau,' begitu katanya ketika Zi Tao hendak menolaknya.

Kalau tahu begini, dia akan mampir ke apotek untuk membeli oralit segerobak dan mencampurkannya ke Pepsi Kris. Kalau dia sampai koma karena diare akan lebih baik lagi!

Kris memintanya datang pagi yang ternyata untuk mengunjungi zona ski es. Sepertinya Kris melupakan bahwa mall adalah tempat bermain Zi Tao yang paling handal, tapi sayangnya yang dipikirkan Zi Tao tidak serupa dengan isi benak Kris. Udara zona es memang dingin dan mereka hanya punya pakaian biasa dan sepasang sepatu es. Mungkin mereka bisa saja langsung menari ski, kalau saja yang dipikirkan Kris bukan—

"Hoki es?"

CTAK.

PRIN.

"Kris: 3, Zi Tao: 0! _Oh, yeah, I rule, babe! Yeah!_"

CTAK.

…dan 'PRIN!', tercetak angka untuk Kris lagi.

Pirang brengsek. Pirang blasteran Cina brengsek. Pirang tampan kelahiran Cina ber-KTP Vancouver berkemampuan hoki es mereka Kanada brengsek!

…Tunggu, apa dia baru saja mengatakan tampan?

"Ayo, baby Taozi! Jangan diam terpuruk saja! Kita main, yuk!" ujar Kris yang melingkar-lingkar di sekelilingnya dan memamerkan kemampuan ice skatingnya, tongkat hoki dipegang di belakang punggungnya. "Mana enaknya duduk di tengah kolam beku dengan tangan terlipat dada begitu?"

"Asal kau tahu, Kris-_gege_, kalau kau sebenarnya gegar otak atau apa," cibir Zi Tao yang masih tidak bisa bangun dari posisinya di atas es, "aku punya kemampuan nihil dalam hoki es dan aku bahkan harus menggunakan pinggiran untuk berdiri serta sepertinya kau kehilangan beberapa neuron karena kau lupa menanyakan apakah aku bisa ice skating sama sekali. Oh, dan kalau kau bertanya sekarang: tidak, aku tidak bisa!"

Kris hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dengan ragu saat Zi Tao menatapnya dengan kejam. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Taozi. Aku hanya ingin kencan pertama kita lebih bagus dari yang lain." Oh, ya… seperti makan siang, menonton bioskop, dan jalan-jalan tanpa modal tidak lebih menguras tenaga. "Aku janji setelah ini kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Zi Tao tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap Kris lebih tajam. "Aku mau belanja. Kau telah menghancurkan celanaku, jadi setidaknya kau bisa membelikanku yang lebih bagus."

"Boleh, boleh," jawabnya enteng sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Baru saja Zi Tao akan menepisnya, menggertaknya untuk mengatakan bahwa Zi Tao bisa berdiri sendiri, tapi ia membuat kesalahan melihat tepat kedua mata Kris yang tajam itu.

Memesona, itu pikirnya. Keping mata Kris memang hanya kedua bola mata hitam, tapi ketika terkena cahaya akan terlihat sedikit lebih berwarna madu—ah, tidak… bagaimana kau mendeskripsikan batu obsidian yang begitu murni? Mungkin ada sedikit warna zamrud disana, tapi Zi Tao tertarik akan betapa Kris seperti melihat tepat ke balik nyawanya. Ia seperti tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Seperti Kris bisa menghipnotisnya untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkan si pirang itu dan Zi Tao dibuatnya mencintai semua tindakannya.

Zi Tao setengah sadar menerima uluran tangan sang pria yang memiliki mata yang dikaguminya itu. Mungkin jika ia menyukai pria yang terlihat bisa melindunginya ini, ia tidak akan keberatan.

Yah, setidaknya sampai Kris salah bicara. "Satu menit lagi dan aku akan punya pantat beku untuk dimakan!"

Zi Tao menarik Kris sampai ia jatuh terduduk di atas es. Si pirang kemudian menjerit kesakitan.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang punya cara yang aneh untuk menyimpan kartu kredit mereka.

Contohnya, Kris Wu menyimpan miliknya di bawah sol sepatunya. Hei, dia jarang menggunakan benda itu kecuali memang sangat darurat. Entahlah, dia sedikit menimbang-nimbang saat ini. Ia tidak yakin diskon pelajar akan berlaku di toko ini, Perancis atau bukan, tapi Kris tidak mau tiba-tiba mengatakan pada Zi Tao kalau ia tidak bisa membeli hal-hal yang ingin dibelinya. Mereka datang untuk sepasang celana, tapi hampir keluar dari toko dengan lima tas tangan—tidak, tidak ada celana yang dipegang oleh Zi Tao untuk sekarang.

"Kau serius tidak bisa membelikanku?"

Kris terpaksa menggeleng. Tidak mungkin juga ia melepas sepatunya dan menarik kartu sekarang, kan? Zi Tao terlihat sedih, matanya ia buat berkaca-kaca dan terisak kecil untuk merayu Kris, tapi si pirang itu memalingkan kepala. Kalau dia lihat wajah Zi Tao sekarang, habislah dia! "Maaf, sayang, tapi aku juga harus menabung demi masa depan kita." Ia tidak melewatkan bagaimana Zi Tao mengernyitkan raut mukanya. Hei, wajar saja, kan, ia berangan-angan sudah memiliki keluarga dengan si manis ini. "Aku bisa membelikanmu celana, tapi bukan setengah isi toko ini."

"Kau tidak berguna." Zi Tao berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya ia melakukan rencana klasikalnya. Setiap lelaki selalu berlutut kepadanya setelah ia melakukan hal itu, menyatakan cinta kepadanya habis-habisan sementara bibir mereka dimanjakan oleh Zi Tao. "Aku perlu Kris-gege untuk mengecek bagaimana penampilanku. Duduk saja di kursi itu dan aku akan muncul setelah selesai memakai."

Si pirang hanya mengangguk, membenarkan tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan kameranya. Huang Zi Tao, incaran semua pria di kampus Gobelins, akan menampilkan live dress-up show untuknya! Untuk Kris! Oh, seandainya ada yang mengenal mereka sekarang, pasti Kris sudah dicincang hidup-hidup. "Boleh, tapi aku pinjam handphonemu dulu," katanya sambil menyalakan kamera dan mulai merekam.

Dengan berat hati alat komunikasi itu berhasil mendarat di telapak tangan Kris sementara Zi Tao membawa beberapa pasang skinny jeans ke dalam ruang ganti. Tempat duduk Kris juga ada tepat di depan pintu jadi ia bisa memastikan Zi Tao tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Di saat kekasihmu yang material menginginkan sesuatu tapi kau menolak membelikannya, bisa saja ia menyeret mainan baru untuk dikuras kartu kreditnya. Oh, Kris tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Kalau perlu, kalau Zi Tao mengizinkan, ia akan berada di dalam bilik ganti itu dan mengawasinya sementara pemuda cantik itu melepaskan celananya.

Zi Tao yang menggairahkan sedang membuka celana jeansnya, pelan-pelan menelusuri pahanya yang mulus dan menggiurkan, turun dan turun hingga menampakkan seluruh kaki jenjang yang baru saja ia nikmati kemarin. Oh, ya… Zi Tao akan terlihat sangat cocok menari di atas pangkuannya, kepala junior mereka saling bersentuhan dan si manis tidak sabar untuk Kris memujanya, hanya mereja berdua dan Kris bebas melahap Zi Tao. Hanya miliknya! Milik Kris!

Ah, imajinasinya membuat celananya ketat lagi.

Lambat laun Kris mulai merasa bahwa Zi Tao terlalu lama di dala, walaupun kurang lebih waktu hanya lewat semenit. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka handphone Zi Tao dan memasukkin pin dan nomer teleponnya sebelum membuka membuja handphonenya sendiri untuk mengonfirm masuknya invite yang ia pasang di alat komunikasi Zi Tao. Dilihatnya update yang ada dan yang paling pertama adalah dari Zi Tao: 'Ferris Wheel'.

Kris sedikit menaikkan alis. Jujur saja ia kurang menyukai benda itu. Ia masih trauma sejak balita ia pernah ditinggal sendirian disana. 'Orang tua yang baik,' pikirnya dengan nada sarkastis.

Baru dua menit berlalu dan ia sudah mulai bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Kris berada di depan bilik baju dan kekasih yang oh-sangat-menggiurkan berada di balik pintu itu, entah bertelanjang kaki—Kris lebih suka berpikir Zi Tao tidak memakai boxer di dalam jeansnya—atau bahkan… tidak memakai apapun sama sekali. Mungkin Zi Tao sedang mengagumi tubuhnya yang indah itu, siapa tahu? Yang pasti Kris sangat iri dengan bayangan diri Zi Tao di cermin yang menjadi saksi Zi Tao disana.

Apa ia perlu masuk ke dalam? Tidak, jangan. Ia harus bertindak seperti gentleman. Oh, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya berpikir… kreatif di situasi seperti ini. Mungkin saja sekarang ini Zi Tao sedang kesulitan untuk memasukkan dirinya dan pantat besarnya ke dalam salah satu celana kulit yang dipilihnya, kemudian Kris sang pahlawan akan menolongnya, membuat Zi Tao sadar bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kris dan menariknya untuk melakukan dosa yang indah di dalam bilik di depannya. Mungkin saja.

(Dia lupa kalau Zi Tao masih kesal dengannya dan pintu bilik itu terkunci dari dalam.)

Lima menit terasa seperti setengah abad bagi si pirang itu. Kameranya juga sudah hampir kehilangan baterai. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Zi Tao yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Kris ingin mencium pucuk rambutnya, mencumbu wajahnya, membuat Zi Tao melihatnya dengan penuh rasa submisif karena aura Kris yang begitu mendominasinya. Ia ingin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Zi Tao selagi ia mencium bibir kenyal bagaikan buah ceri di tengah musim dingin itu. Dia ingin Zi Tao dan ia menginginkannya sekarang… tapi ia harus menunggu. Ya, hal-hal yang terbaik datang kepada mereka yang menunggu.

"Kris-gege?"

Buddha. Allah. Tuhan. Lucifer… tolong dia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Zi Tao dari posenya yang menyandar ke pegangan pintu dan membiarkan kakinya terlihat untuk Kris, yang saat itu menenggak air liur yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

Apakah ada makhluk yang cocok untuk betapa indahnya Zi Tao saat itu? Wajah seperti malaikat dengan sepasang kaki yang telah diukir hingga sempurna—tidak, lebih dari sempurna. Kamera Kris hampir saja jatuh dari genggamannya, tapi berhasil menangkap kecantikan tiada tara ini. Betapa beruntungnya Kris bisa memiliki Zi Tao yang seperti berkah dari surga ini walaupun hanya untuk sementara. Sebagian dari dalam dirinya terasa sakit ketika ia teringat akan hal itu.

Zi Tao menyeringai. Kris sudah terjerat dalam pesonanya. Ia mendekati pemuda pirang itu dan pelan-pelan duduk di pangkuannya, menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya untuk menggoda Kris dan membangunkan adik kecil Kris—memang sudah dari tadi begitu. Wajahnya dengan wajah Kris sekarang sangat dekat, hampir saja Zi Tao melihat rona merah semu di kedua pipi Kris sebelum ia menghembuskan napasnya dekat dengan bibir Kris. Sedikit lagi dan Kris mungkin sudah menciumnya, tapi Zi Tao malah menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di belakang leher si pirang.

Kamera itu mungkin telah merekamnya, mungkin juga tidak, Kris tidak tahu. Ia sudah diracuni oleh kesempurnaan Zi Tao. Tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna ketika mereka begitu dekat, pinggul dan pantat yang seksi memanjakan junior Kris yang masih dibalut celananya, bibir Zi Tao yang menggoda bibirnya namun tidak pernah menciumnya—cukup sudah! Kris menarik tengkuk leher Zi Tao dan mendorongnya agar bibirnya terlumat oleh miliknya, sensasi yang diberikan oleh kedua petal mawarnya membuatnya begitu ketagihan, seandainya ia bisa tetap disini dan terus memanjakan kedua lipatan bibir manis itu.

Peduli setan dengan larangan melakukan kontak di mata publik! Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan turun ke leher jenjang Zi Tao, tergiur dengan betapa polosnya kulit yang ada disana, menunggu untuk ia klaim, menunggu untuk ia jadikan miliknya. Zi Tao adalah miliknya, ia tidak akan memberikan Zi Tao kepada siapapun! Oh, desahan Zi Tao terus mendukungnya untuk menambahkan beberapa hiasan merah di leher anggun itu, begitu seksi, begitu—

"Permisi. Anda mau bayar tunai atau kredit?"

Hah?

"Kredit. Dia saja yang bayar." Ia bisa merasakan Zi Tao menunjuk ke dirinya yang tengah mendekorasi leher Zi Tao. "Aku sudah taruh semua pesananku dikasir kecuali celana ini. Semua sudah di-charge?"

"Sudah. Anda bisa membayar di kasir kami jika Anda sudah siap."

Wanita penjaga toko itu hanya berbalik tanpa komentar apapun tentang posisinya dan Zi Tao. Profesionalisme, mungkin, tapi ia masih tidak mengerti satu hal: bagaimana Zi Tao bisa menaruh pesanannya pada saat ia tidak melihat? Dia berada di depan pintu dengan kamera menyala!

"Lain kali jangan melamun," ujar Zi Tao dengan tenang, memberi kecupan kecil di sudut bibir Kris sebelum ia beranjak dari pangkuannya. "Kutunggu di kasir, ya!" Ia meniupkan kecupan ke arah Kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, berniat menggodanya karena… yah, dia Huang Zi Tao. Siapa yang tidak menginginkannya?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti ia baru saja dihipnotis dan mengambil kameranya. Kris menekan 'rewind' untuk melihat video itu dari awal, rasa penasaran masih menghujaninya. Begitu terkejutnya saat ia melihat Zi Tao keluar dari bilik dan menyeringai kepadanya sebelum berjalan jauh dari pandangan kameranya untuk memanggil kasir—setidaknya, itu dari rekaman suaranya—sebelum memanggil namanya dan membuyarkan lamunan Kris kemudian kamera itu bergerak lagi.

Kameranya ia matikan dan Kris hempaskan ke dalam tas. Sepatunya ia lepas dengan sedikit lebih kasar, kartu kredit itu hampir patah di genggamannya. Bagaimana—mana mungkin—ia ditipu lagi! Oh, Zi Tao sepertinya benar-benar tahu caranya bermain—satu hal yang Kris kagumi darinya. Sepertinya ia berhadapan dengan lawan main yang menarik. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengganti arena.

Setelah membayar belanjaan—tidak sudi—Zi Tao, Kris melihat-lihat sekeliling sampai akhirnya ia mendapat tempat yang bisa menjadi keuntungannya. "Hei, Taozi, mau ambil foto tidak?" ajaknya sambil menenteng sebagian besar tas tangannya.

Zi Tao sedikit mengangkat alis, tapi ia mengendikkan bahu, tanda bahwa ia setuju-setuju saja. Oh, tindakan salah telah dilakukan oleh sang malaikat—ia masuk ke perangkap sang iblis berhawa nafsu! Ia ditarik oleh Kris ke dalam sebuah photo box, belanjaan mereka ditaruh sembarangan di sudut ruangan sempit itu. Zi Tao hanya sibuk menata rambutnya sementara Kris menunjukkan seringai jahatnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Masukkan saja." Sahut Zi Tao yang heran kenapa Kris tidak cepat-cepat memasukkan koin.

Oh, kalimat yang mengundang nafsunya! Kris menginterpretasikannya salah, tapi mungkin karena situasi mereka akan berbeda sebentar lagi, siapa tahu? "Kau nakal sekali, Taozi." Katanya sambil bergerak ke belakang Zi Tao. "Sangat, sangat nakal. Kau harus diberi pelajaran."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah, cepat, masukkan koinnya!"

Kris memeluknya di sekitar bahu Zi Tao dan berbisik dengan nada seduktif. "Bagaimana kalau aku masukkan hal yang lain… yang lebih besar dan memuaskan?"

"Dasar mesum! Menjauh dariku!" Ia mendorong Kris dengan sikunya, tapi itu kesalahan besar. Lengannya disergap oleh pirang itu dan kemudian lengan lainnya menyusul dan tangan Kris—Zi Tao tidak menyangka—cukup kuat untuk menahan kedua pergelangan Zi Tao dengan hanya satu tangan dan jari telunjuk tangan lainnya menolehkan kepala Zi Tao sehingga wajah panda itu memandang kearahnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu, sayang," Kris menelusuri lesung pipi dan rahangnya perlahan, menikmati cara Zi Tao memandangnya kali ini. Ya, ia terintimidasi olehnya karena Kris memojokkan Zi Tao ke tempat yang tidak terduga. Ruangan ini sangat sempit dan memiliki kamera untuk saksi bukti, juga tidak mungkin Zi Tao berani membuat dirinya nampak dari bawah tirai yang tidak becus menutupi itu. "Sungguh menggodaku dan… hmm, aromamu harum sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa hanya kehilangan masa pertamamu hanya denganku? Atau memang kau hanya menggodaku dengan cara yang lebih agar aku menyerah?"

Zi Tao menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Kris dengan ganas sebelum melempar kakinya ke atas, berniat menendang wajah Kris dan menghapus seringai yang tumbuh disana, tapi tidak berhasil karena Kris menyergap itu juga. Hasilnya posisi Zi Tao sangat mengenaskan: kedua lengan terkunci di belakang punggung, kaki kanan tertahan oleh si pirang di belakangnya sampai ke atas dan celah di antara kakinya terlihat jelas. Seandainya Zi Tao tidak sedang memakai sehelai benang pun, pasti Kris bisa bergerilya melihat harta tersimpan Zi Tao, tapi hei, dia bisa membuat Zi Tao melihat posisinya sekarang, kan? Atau mungkin… ia bisa membuat Zi Tao melihat dirinya sendiri dalam pose yang berbeda?

Kris melepas kaki Zi Tao dari genggamannya, tapi sebelum Zi Tao bisa menendangnya lagi ia membelai pahanya yang masih terbalut celana designer itu. Zi Tao membelalakan mata, tidak percaya Kris akan seagresif ini, walaupun dia sebenarnya sudah pernah mengalaminya saat berada di bawah alam sadar. "L-Lepaskan…" rintihnya pelan, mengatup kedua kakinya agar Kris tidak bisa menjangkau batang yang mulai mengeras itu.

"Oh, kemana perginya semangatmu tadi, Taozi? Apa semudah itu aku harus menaklukkanmu? Apa kau akan luluh begitu saja di tanganku saat aku memasukimu, membuatmu jadi milikku selamanya? Jawab, Taozi!" Kris memojokkannya sembari memasukkan jarinya ke celah yang ada dan meraba benda keras di tengah kaki Zi Tao, membuatnya mendesah panjang, terbuai oleh suara Kris yang merayunya. Nafsunya yang menggeliat ingin dibebaskan seiring dengan jemari Kris yang mahir, lehernya yang tengah dijilat olehnya, merasakan bulir keringat yang mulai berjatuhan… rasa Zi Tao memang tidak ada yang membandingi.

"A-Aku tidak… ma-uuuhhh… Mhhmmm~ Nnnhh~…."

"Kau milikku, Taozi, entah kau suka atau tidak, tubuhmu milikku! Kau hanya akan menurutiku sekarang, manis." Kris memegang bagian bawah pakaian Zi Tao sehingga semuanya berkumpul di bawah ketiak Zi Tao, memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang makin membuat Kris ketagihan. Dadanya yang bidang, kedua nipple pink merona yang tegang, perutnya yang datar dan terbentuk itu seolah-olah menyanyi memanggil Kris untuk segera menyantap mereka."Kau milikku, manis, jangan lupa itu," bisiknya dari belakang, menyukai Zi Tao yang memejamkan mata karena berusaha menolak Kris.

"K-Kris, jangan… Aku—"

"Akan kubuat kau makin menyukai ini, sayang," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan koin dari sakunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin foto itu. Bayangan diri Zi Tao balik menatapnya ketakutan, sama seperti kedua Kris—asli dan dari bayangan mesin foto—yang tersenyum menakutkan, kemudian mengambil posisi di sebelah playboy berparas panda itu, memasang ekspresi seolah-olah akan menciumnya."Senyum manis, Taozi." Tangan jahil itu mencubit nipple Zi Tao sesaat kemudian, membuat Zi Tao mengerang pelan.

KLIK.

Zi Tao hanya bisa terisak saat Kris melanjutkan aksinya dengan jari-jari berbakat itu. "Kris, k-kau… Haahhh~ Ngghhh… Kris~" desahnya saat Kris mulai memanjakan kedua kembaran merah muda itu. Jilat, kecup, gigit, itu yang menjadi bagian favoritnya—dan juga membuat Zi Tao lepas kendali. "Kau… brengsek—Mmhhh~"

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku tidak akan mencetak foto itu… kalau kau mau menurut kepadaku." Zi Tao merasa jantungnya serasa jatuh setelah mendengar ini. Mana mungkin ia mau merendahkan diri hanya untuk hal seperti itu? Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyerahkan dirinya kepada lawan main. Zi Tao hendak berbicara, tapi sepasang bibir kenyal telah mengatupnya sebelum ia sempat. Kris tertawa melihat Zi Tao berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menyebarkan ke semua orang bahwa kau kekasihku yang permanen mulai dari sekarang. Semua calon yang lain pasti akan mundur dan kau tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain menjadi milikku."

"Mana mungkin!" Gigi seri atas dan bawah mengatup tepat dengan nipplenya berada di antara mereka, mengirimkan rangsangan bagaikan setruman listrik ke saraf dan hormonnya. "A-Aahhh~ Kriiisss… Mmm~"

Yah, memang benar kalau Kri mungkin tidak akan tega, tapi ia bisa melakukan ini sebagai rencana cadangan. "Atau aku akan membuka tirai ini lebar-lebar dan membiarkan semua orang melihatmu memuaskan adik kecilku, kau mau itu? Oh, aku tidak yakin ada yang akan melaporkan, manis. Orang-orang seperti itu lebih mudah terangsang dan melihat seseorang sepertimu… mereka pasti lebih suka melihatmu membuka kaki dan mengeluar suara-suara nakal."

Ia mengelus bagian atas kesejatian Zi Tao dari jeansnya untuk pembuktian, untaian suara-suara erotis keluar seperti air terjun dari bibir merahnya. Sial, kenapa dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?

"Bagaimana? Hanya sebentar saja, Taozi manis. Kau tidak perlu mencintaiku untuk melakukan ini. Tubuhmu sudah milikku, ingat? Aku tahu caranya membuatmu terangsang. Kau akan menikmatinya, aku janji."

Di luar dugaan, Zi Tao mengangguk. Semua hanya agar barang bukti itu tidak keluar.

Kris menunjuk ke arah touchscreen pad yang ada di bawah lensa kamera. Bentuknya memang sedikit miring, tapi Zi Tao pasti bisa berbaring dengan kepala dan setengah punggungnya diatasnya. Zi Tao seolah-olah tahu dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Kris dan melakukan posisinya, berhati-hati agar kakinya tidak terlihat dari bawah tirai. Ia membetulkan deru napasnya sementara Kris melihatnya seolah-olah ia akan menelan Zi Tao hidup-hidup.

Sosok manis itu terekspos dari pinggul hingga dada, noda merah dan ungu kentara di leher dan dada bidangnya, pandangan polosnya terlihat begitu bersinar saat ia berada di atas pad itu. Radiasi, memang, tapi Zi Tao tidak akan berada disana lama-lama—Kris sendiri juga tidak suka tempat sempit. Yang pasti ia menyukai pemandangan Zi Tao yang seperti disinari dari belakang dan merasakan hangat yang merambat dari punggungnya… oh, Kris tidak sabar untuk menerkamnya!

Kris mengelus wajah manis itu, mengecup pipi merona Zi Tao sebelum pelan-pelan membuka celana mereka. Ia mengeluarkan kakinya dari celananya sedangkan milik Zi Tao ia biarkan berkumpul di pergelangan kakinya bersama dengan boxer hitamnya. Rambut pirang itu sedikit menggelitik paha dalam Zi Tao dan mengirim rangsangan ke antara kakinya sehingga Zi Tao menjerit keras, tapi Kris segera membungkamnya dengan ciumannya. "Ingat kita dimana, sayang, kecuali kalau kau memang suka ada yang masuk dan melihatmu seperti ini," dan ia pun pergi ke selatan untuk memanjakan batang kesejatian Zi Tao.

Dia ingin membenci ini. Zi Tao ingin membenci apa yang diperbuat Kris kepadanya, tapi ia sangat menyukainya. Ia senang dengan perhatian yang Kris berikan kepadanya, senang dengan perlakuannya memanjakannya, walaupun semua ini hanya untuk melindungi harga dirinya, tetap saja ia ingin lebih dari Kris. Oh, kenapa dia harus menuruti kemauan Kris dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh seperti ini? Lihatlah dia! Mendesah penuh kenikmatan berdosa dari sentuhan tidak senonoh, semuanya hanya untuk sebuah foto?

—Ah, apa itu yang bergerak?

Zi Tao menoleh ke belakang, mendapati layar touchscreen itu berubah menjadi 'Cetak Gambar?' dengan pilihan 'OK'. Mungkin saja kalau ia bisa membatalkan foto itu, ia bisa keluar dari situasi ini dengan harga dirinya, tapi dimana tulisan 'Batal' itu?

Ia mulai berhati-hati dalam bergerak, tidak ingin tiba-tiba mencetak fotonya sendiri. Oh, tapi takdir berkata lain. "Saatnya kau diberi hadiah, Taozi-baby!" …dan masuklah Kris ke dalam kehangatan Zi Tao. Jeritan-jeritan itu sudah mulai tidak terkendali, Zi Tao sudah tertelan oleh rasa nikmat yang membahana, tenggelam di tempat antara sadar dan bawah sadar, tapi yang ia tahu tubuhnya sangat menyukai ini. Zi Tao bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara cetakan foto yang ada di luar, tapi ia ingat ia sempat menangis sewaktu Kris mencapai klimaks di dalam dirinya, tapi tidak lupa untuk menghisap milik Zi Tao sehingga mereka tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Foto itu menjadi hal terakhir yang mereka pikirkan saat itu. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa foto itu sudah diambil orang lain sewaktu mereka masih berada di dalam karena mereka hanyut dalam dunia mereka berdua sendiri. Sentuhan Kris, Zi Tao sadari, adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menaklukannya. Ya, Kris sangat berbakat dalam memuaskannya. Hawa nafsu yang Zi Tao miliki untuk Kris tidak bisa dielakkan lagi.

Ia hanya takut kalau semua ini akan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan.

.

.

.

Ia tidak terima.

Kris telah mencetak angka untuk berseri dengan Zi Tao dan ia tidak suka itu.

Hari telah maju sehari sejak kejadian kemarin. Air selalu menjadi teman terbaiknya dan Zi Tao selalu mendapat ide terbaik saat ia mandi, terutama saat ia berendam busa dan aroma terapi seperti ini. Kris tidak boleh menang! Benar, ia sedikit menyukai si pirang bodoh itu—hei, dia tampan, oke?—tapi Zi Tao tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan ada yang tahu kalau ia sudah mengalami masa pertamanya kalau ia masih ingin melakukan tugasnya.

Sudah saatnya Zi Tao menyerang lagi. Akan ia buat Kris tidak berkutik di bawahnya!

Setelah membersihkan tangannya, ia meraih handphone yang ia taruh di ujung bathtub dan mencari kontak orang yang mengisi benaknya saat itu. Zi Tao tidak menambahkan nomer itu sendiri, tapi ia tahu Kris telah mengisinya—dan ia tulis dengan nama 'Your Handsome Dragon Boyfriend Kris', kemudian ia langsung menekan tombol 'dial'.

Tidak kurang dari lima detik panggilannya dijawab. _"Halo?"_ …dan suara itu sukses membuat Zi Tao gagap untuk sementara, noda merah mencerahkan kedua pipinya. Zi Tao membenarkan posisi tangannya dan menyantaikan kedua kakinya.

"Kris-gege, ini aku. Apa kabar?"

"_Taozi?" _Ia mendengar suara kain berisik. Sedang apa dia? _"Dengar, a-aku minta maaf soal—" _

"Tidak, tidak masalah, Kris. Kurasa aku mengerti, hanya saja aku jarang mendapat orang seagresif dirimu. Aku… aku menikmatinya, Kris-gege, dan aku mau lagi. Kau mau menurutiku, kan?"

Seharusnya ia mendapat penghargaan Oscar untuk ini. Mudah sekali! _"Apa kau yakin, manis? L-Lagipula, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis lagi."_

Oke, tidak terlalu mudah. Apa Kris melihatnya menangis kemarin? Dia sebenarnya menangis karena ia takut akan jatuh cinta kepada Kris, bukan karena diperkosa lagi olehnya. "Aku yakin, Kris-gege. Kau sangat hebat dan menggairahkan. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Aku merindukanmu." …tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa merayu Kris dengan segala hal yang pria inginkan dari Zi Tao, kan?

Mungkin hanya batinnya saja, tapi ia merasa bisa tahu bahwa Kris tengah tersenyum disana. _"Aku juga merindukanmu." _

Pria kadang tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Pernah ada yang berkata bahwa hanya ada satu saat pria bisa berpikir jelas dan itu adalah saat mereka sedang keras, juga mereka biasanya menunjuk ke hal yang paling tidak senonoh.

"Apalagi sekarang, saat aku sedang di bathtub."

Fantasi liar yang mengembara di pikiran Kris saat itu selagi mendengarkan suaranya yang mendesah.

"Telanjang,"

Kris Wu membayangkan dirinya sedang bersama Zi Tao dan melakukan dosa yang begitu indah dengannya.

"…basah,"

Suara percikan air dibuatnya selagi mengangkat kaki sejenak dari air. Ah, pasti Kris tengah dirasuki pikiran liarnya lagi sekarang, "…dan telanjang."

"_Benarkah? Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku ada disana?"_

Zi Tao tertawa kecil mendengarnya meracau seperti ini. "Apa?"

"_Hmm, kau… sedang basah, kan, sayang? Kau mau langsung atau aku harus memanjakanmu dulu?" _

"Gege suka yang mana?"

"_Oh, baby… kekasih macam apa aku kalau aku langsung menyantapmu? Tidak, aku harus mencicipimu dulu. Aku harus memastikan kau juga sama tidak sabarnya denganku."_

Zi Tao merasakan dirinya sedikit tersenyum. _"Aku akan masuk ketika kau memejamkan mata agar kau tidak tahu kalau aku ingin memijatmu, apalagi paha dan pantatmu yang berkilauan karena air itu."_

Suara kecipak air terdengar lagi, membuat Kris mendesah sedikit karena Zi Tao ikut bermain dengan fantasinya. "Apa lagi?"

"_Oh, baby Taozi, kau… A-aku akan masuk ke belakang punggungmu, membuatmu duduk di pangkuanku dan menciummu saat kau menoleh ke belakang. Kau akan mendesah saat lidahku menjilati leher sensitifmu dan membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Banyak sekali sampai aku yakin kalau kau sadar kau milikku." _

"Hmm…" Bagus. Rencananya berjalan sempurna.

"_Aku ingin mendengarmu menyentuh dirimu. Ayo, Taozi, taruh jarimu di lubang hangatmu dan bermainlah."_

Oh, tidak. Sial, Kris berhasil memutarbalikan situasi. Baik, Zi Tao, jangan panik. Lakukan saja yang dia inginkan dan fokus dalam membuat dia tenggelam dalam imajinasinya—hal terkecil yang bisa kau lakukan adalah berpikir bahwa imajinasinya itu nyata! Tapi memangnya dia tahu seperti apa suaranya saat orang memainkan lubang nirwana mereka? Zi Tao bahkan sudah ada di tangga kenikmatan saat itu terjadi. Apa boleh buat, ia memang harus menurut—tidak. Tidak mau! Tidak! Ia menolak untuk merendahkan diri untuk orang ini!

"_Taozi? Ada apa, sayang?"_

Kesempatan! "…Umm, a-aku malu, K-Kris," katanya berpura-pura. "Aku tidak biasanya…"

"_Baby, aku akan kesana kalau bisa, tapi aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Aku juga tidak mau memaksamu, tapi kau yang meneleponku dan kalau kau tidak berani, kita lakukan lain kali saj—"_

"Tunggu!" Pirang sial. Kalau Kris menutup panggilannya, rencananya bisa berantakan! "A-aku menginginkanmu… Kumohon, puaskan a-aku."

Hah, dia bahkan bisa merasakan Kris tengah menyeringai disana. _"Baik. Sentuh dirimu. Aku ingin mendengarmu."_

Oh, dia menolak untuk di-skak mat oleh pirang sialan ini! Cepat-cepat Zi Tao menekan 'loudspeaker' dan menaruh benda itu di ujung bathtub, siap menunjukkan kepada Kris bahwa Zi Tao tidak main-main ingin menaklukkannya. Zi Tao sekarang berada di posisi yang ditumpu kedua tangan dan lututnya, salah satu jarinya telah memasuki lubangnya. "AAAKKHHH!" Buru-buru ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah erangan lainnya yang akan keluar. Kenapa… rasanya berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Kris?

"_Oh, kau tidak sabaran sekali, Taozi. Apa kau lupa memakai pelumas?" _Bajingan! Kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa? "Ya sudah, kuberi waktu untuk membasahi tanganmu. Satu… dua… sembilan…"

"Hei, tunggu!" Zi Tao mengambil minyak badan yang di sampingnya, melumuri jemarinya dan membanting botol kosong itu sehingga mengenai tumpukan shampoo dan sabun cair seperti sasaran bowling dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia tidak peduli itu—tidak ada waktu lagi! Ia harus bertingkah seolah-olah ia benar-benar menginginkan Kris. Yah, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu harus berakting lagi. Hei, dia tampan ingat?

Kris yang ada di ujung sana terkabut oleh prasangka bahwa Zi Tao begitu membutuhkannya, begitu menginginkannya.

"Aaaahhh~ Ohh… Mmh~… Unngg—Kris…"

Ah, disana dia! Tengah menyentuh dirinya atas komando Kris, menuruti seperti panda yang manis dan innocent, siap untuk ia santap kapan saja. Kris bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di atas Zi Tao pada saat itu, menjilati bagian atas bibirnya karena godaan jari-jari manis yang melonggarkan diri karenanya. Hanya miliknya, milik Kris, Huang Zi Tao yang menjadi objek seluruh fantasinya, tengah melenguh karena perbuatannya dan dia bahkan tidak sedang menyentuhnya!

"_Dengarkan suaraku, Zi Tao. Bayangkan aku membisikkan ini dan menjilati kupingmu." _

Ia tidak percaya! Tubuhnya benar-benar menurut kepada Kris! "I-iya…"

"_Aku sedang di atasmu, menonton dirimu makin longgar, namun masih tetap nikmat untuk menjadi naungan adik kecilku. Kau suka itu, kan? Memberi tempat tinggal untuk kesejatianku yang membuatmu merasa penuh itu? Taozi yang manis sangat nakal, menyukai sentuhanku dan malah menyentuh diri sendiri. Apa jari-jarimu memuaskan, sayang?" _

Zi Tao menenggak ludahnya, tidak percaya bahwa ia terangsang dengan ini. Lihat batangnya sudah setinggi itu! "Ti-daaakkhh… Ahhh~ Krissh—Mmm~ Hmmm~…"

"_Sudah berapa jari?"_

"T-Tiga…" Zi Tao memang tidak bermain bertahap. Entah kenapa ia suka Kris berbicara seperti ini. Suara baritone Kris yang seolah-olah menjadi aphrosidiac tubuhnya, tidak menyentuh tapi masih membuatnya merasa bergairah. Jemari sangat tidak memuaskan—ia perlu yang lebih besar! "K-Kris, aku mau… Ohhhh~ Krisss, aku mauuu…"

"_Apa yang kau mau, Taozi? Bicaralah yang lantang, biarkan seluruh dunia mendengarmu. Bahwa kau hanya milikku." _

"A-Aku mau… Aku mau Kris-gege!" Oh, sejak kapan ia bersedia dipermainkan seperti ini? Ia kehilangan kendali, hormonnya telah merenggut kemampuannya berpikir jernih dan menukarnya dengan euphoria. Hanya dengan membayangkan Kris memasukkan diri ke dalam lubang sempitnya membuatnya haus akan sentuhan Kris, caranya memuaskan Zi Tao, membawanya ke ujung kesadaran dunia—Kris, ambil dia!

"_Tapi aku disini, sayangku, apa lagi yang kurang? Aku sudah membimbingmu, ya, kan?" _

"K-Kurang… La-giiiihhh~ …Oh, Krissshh—Ahhh~ Manjakan aku… Ohhh!" Hanya tangan saja tidak cukup. Ah, kenapa Kris tidak bisa berada di dekatnya dengan jemarinya yang berbakat itu? Ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan, lumatan kasar di bibirnya, nafsu membara melekat pada desahannya, seperti jari-jarinya yang tengah mempermainkan mainan kesayangan Kris, tapi jauh—oh, sangat jauh dari ini. Perasaan birahi meluap di pikirannya, mendorongnya untuk menggerakan jarinya lebih cepat, tapi Zi Tao tidak lama ia menemukan titik kelemahannya, membuatnya melihat putih sekilas dan terengah-engah, ingin merasakan itu lagi, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan titik itu lagi. "Kriiiiss… A-Aku mau Kris-gege disiniiii~ Hmmmhh… Memanja—Aahhh~ Ohhh, Kris… Sen-tuhhh a-akuuhh… Mmmm~"

Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. _"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Taozi. Apa kau ingin aku menciummu sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas? Apa kau ingin bangun dari kegiatan kita dengan tanda kepemilikanku di sekujur tubuhmu?" _

"Y-Ya—Ahhhh~ …Mmhh… Nggghhh…" Ia mendesakkan jari-jarinya lebih kencang, tapi hasilnya tidak ada. Batangnya pun sudah mengeras dan menjulang, kepalanya merah dan terasa sesak menurut cairan bening yang menghiasi kesejatian itu. Zi Tao meraih untuk memanjakannya, namun suara Kris menghentikannya.

"_Jangan berani-berani menyentuh barangmu itu sekarang, Taozi! Tenang saja, ada waktunya untuk itu. Bukankah kau ingin merasakan aku meninggalkan bekas di lehermu? Apa kau tidak ingin merasakan tanganku meremas pantatmu yang menggemaskan itu?" _

"Ohhh… Hmmmh~"

"_Hmm, baby, kau pasti suka itu, kan? Kau suka saat aku ada di dalammu, Taozi. Kau menyukai aku membuatmu mendesah tidak terkendali saat ia menghajar prostatmu tanpa ampun. Kau menyukaiku saat aku memujamu dan menumpahkan hasratku, membuatmu mengetatkan lubangmu yang menggiurkan itu dan merasakan semenku mengolesi pahamu ketika kau bangun. Jangan berbohong, kau suka itu, kan?"_

"Y-Ya! Ohhh, Krisss… A-Aku…"

"_Kau akan keluar, Taozi. Kau akan merasakan keinginan yang sangat untuk sentuhanku, karena hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Kau akan keluar selagi membayangkan jemarimu sebagai aku yang menjebol pantatmu. Setiap fantasiku, setiap nafsuku, kau akan merasakannya juga dan kau, Taozi yang manis, akan membalas dengan hal yang sama. Kau milikku, Taozi!" _

"Ohhh!" Tidak… dia sudah tidak kuat! Dia harus keluar sekarang! "K-Kris, aku akan…"

"Hei, Zi Tao, menurutmu bagaimana? Setahuku TRESemee sedang naik daun, tapi aku takut shampoo ini tidak akan merawat rambutku sebaik L'Oreal tapi aku perlu mengurangi budget bulananku dan—Oh, Tuhan."

"_Zi Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa?" _

Pria berambut gelap itu hanya menatap Baekhyun yang menerobos masuk pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Zi Tao sedang menikmati diri dengan hanya busa menutupi dirinya dan ia memanggil-manggil nama Kris lewat loudspeaker handphonenya. Memalukan sekali! Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa menebus penghinaan ini! Tertangkap melakukan senggama tidak langsung oleh teman terbaikmu… apa yang bisa lebih buruk?

"Kris, aku ada urusan. Aku tutup."

"_Apa? T-Tapi, Zi Tao, aku—"_ KLIK.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua pria manis itu sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Kau menyukainya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukai Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao. Orang ini sudah mengotorimu dua kali dan kau menyukainya. Zi Tao, kau ingin melakukan hal-hal kotor dengannya dan kau baru saja memberikannya undangan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya sebelum permainan kalian berakhir."

"B-Bukan itu maksudku! Aku ingin membuatnya terbawa imajinasi agar ia menyatakan cinta kepadaku! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Apapun itu, kau gagal total, Zi Tao." Baekhyun mengambil Blackberry Zi Tao dan menambahkan nomer Kris ke handphonenya. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. "Kau akan jatuh cinta kepadanya, Zi Tao. Aku tahu betul itu."

"Tidak akan!" sambar Zi Tao, merebut handphonenya kembali dari Baekhyun setelah ia selesai menggunakannya. "Apa kau lupa kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, Baekhyun? Kau tentunya kurang mengenalku karena Huang Zi Tao tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Aku hanya membuat pria percaya bahwa apa yang mereka pikirkan itu nyata dan aku gunakan itu untuk kepentinganku sendiri."

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat, Zi Tao. Tapi—"

"Kalau begitu ingat ini, Baekhyun," ucap Zi Tao dingin, menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar selagi Zi Tao berbicara, "aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Camkan itu."

"Tentu, tentu," Baekhyun menyeringai, memutar-mutar phone strapnya. Ia menekan dial untuk menghubungi orang yang baru saja menjadi senjata terbaiknya itu. "Kecuali Kris Wu."

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf memintamu datang mendadak seperti ini," ujar Baekhyun sambil membereskan barang-barang berantakan di apartemennya dan Zi Tao. "Zi Tao sedang keluar kalau kau ingin bertanya. Dia membereskan hal-hal di bank dulu."

"Tidak masalah." Kris mengendikan bahu. "Hanya ingin berjaga-jaga kalau panggilanmu hanya jebakan dan aku sebenarnya dipanggil untuk menjadi makanannya." Hening. "Sebenarnya kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk. Kita bisa saling menyantap. Zi Tao sepertinya suka yang liar dan tubuhnya memang sayang sekali kalau tidak segera dibumbui… kau tidak suka kalau aku bicara seperti ini, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian menyuruh Kris duduk di sofa di depannya.

"Kalau ini tentang Chanyeol, dia memang lahir seperti itu. Aku tidak memengaruhinya sama sekali."

"Kris," Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada yang lebih rendah, "apa kau baru saja menjelek-jelekkan pacarku secara tidak langsung?"

"T-Tidak."

"Bagus. Bonbon di toples itu kalau kau mau." Ia menunjuk ke benda terbuat dari kaca, hal yang Kris katakan dengan tangannya 'tidak, terima kasih'. "Kau serius dengan Zi Tao, kan?"

"Serius bagaimana?"

"Yah, kau sudah memerkosanya sekali. Tidak, dua kali, dia sudah cerita. Kalau kau benar-benar hanya menggunakan Zi Tao untuk kepuasan pribadi dan hasratmu, teman Chanyeol atau bukan, aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga."

Kris menjilati bagian dalam pipinya dengan lidahnya. Bahasa tubuh orang yang kesal, biasanya. "Apa semua orang harus menuduhku memerkosanya? Aku melakukannya sekali, ya, Zi Tao punya tubuh yang ingin aku kuasai, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan kesenangan Zi Tao, kan?"

Baekhyun mengambil satu bonbon coklat yang ada di toples itu dan mengunyahnya sebelum menelan. "Aku sarankan kau segera batalkan taruhan kalian kalau kau tidak bisa serius dengannya. Zi Tao tidak pernah berusaha sekeras ini untuk menyingkirkan pacarnya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada Zi Tao kalau kau memang menang? Kalau kau kalah, apa kau sudi?"

Tiap orang memiliki motif. Kris bukan pengecualian, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk membuang Zi Tao setelah pakai begitu saja—ia tidak sekejam itu. Entahlah, tapi Kris memang terobsesi dengan memiliki Zi Tao, tapi apa ia cukup mencintainya untuk tetap menyimpan Zi Tao bahkan setelah ia menggunakan pria manis itu untuk motifnya? Kris memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta, tapi ia tidak yakin ia mau hatinya direnggut seorang playboy yang hanya ingin menguras isi buku tabungannya.

Ia perlu Zi Tao mencintainya untuk melakukan rencananya dengan orang tuanya, tapi apa ia siap untuk kalah? Selama ini mereka hanya seperti predator yang akan saling menerkam, tidak ada yang mengalah. Kris memang ingin Zi Tao mengalah di hari perjanjian, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka sama-sama gagal? "Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, Baekhyun. Aku mungkin tidak mencintainya sekarang, tapi aku ingin ia bisa bahagia di dekapanku."

"Apa kau yakin?" Baekhyun menelan bonbon lagi.

Kris mengangguk. Zi Tao berhak untuk bahagia dan ia ingin memiliki Zi Tao. Ia sadar bahwa kunci untuk menjadikan Zi Tao sepenuhnya miliknya adalah membuatnya bahagia. Hanya saja selama mereka bersama, sama sekali tidak ada usaha untuk mengetahui diri mereka masing-masing di balik topeng mereka. Ia juga ragu Zi Tao mau membuka hatinya kepadanya. Hal terdekat yang bisa ia gunakan adalah membuat Baekhyun memberinya informasi.

"Kau punya dukunganku. Asal kau tahu, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui tentang Zi Tao sebelum kau melanjutkan hal yang lain dengannya."

Wah, ternyata mudah juga. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Zi Tao tidak terlalu tertarik dengan uang, tapi ia menggunakan pria-pria itu untuk kepentingan pribadi. Mungkin kau sempat menjadi korbannya juga, kalau kau sadar." Celana bermerek yang ia belikan kemarin… apa mungkin? "Hari ini dia juga datang untuk meluruskan sesuatu dan tentang orang tuanya. Aku mau saja memberitahumu lebih banyak, tapi Zi Tao sahabatku dan aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya."

Kris mengangguk lagi, tanda ia mengerti. "Terima kasih informasinya."

"Sama-sama. Maaf aku tidak bisa terlalu membantumu, tapi aku bergantung kepadamu untuk menjaga Zi Tao. Aku mendukungmu, Kris."

"Baik, aku bersumpah demi namaku, Kris Wu, kalau aku tidak akan memanfaatkan Zi Tao. Itukah yang ingin kau dengar? Aku tidak akan membahayakannya, aku janji."

"Terima kasih, Kris. Aku menghargai itu." Baekhyun kemudian mengantar Kris sampai ke pintu dan memastikan ia sampai ke lift yang ada tepat di depan pintu itu. "Sampaikan salamku kepada Chanyeol," ujarnya pelan yang dibalaskan dengan lambaian tangan Kris.

Tidak semuanya berjalan sesuai yang Kris inginkan. Zi Tao adalah kandidat yang sempurna untuknya, hanya si manis terbaik yang pantas untuk dirinya dan ingin pria itu hanya jatuh ke tangan Kris. Akankah ia sudi untuk kalah? Apakah jika ia jatuh cinta duluan akan adil bagi Zi Tao? Masa depannya bergantung pada hari perjanjiannya dengan Zi Tao dan jika ia sampai luput, dia hancur sudah.

Tetap saja, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengulang rencananya untuk menggoda dengan cara yang lebih bisa diterima orang awam, kan? Ya, mungkin itu yang harus ia lakukan. Zi Tao mungkin juga akan jatuh cinta kepadanya karena Kris—jujur saja—sudah merasa sedikit terbawa pesonanya, walaupun ia juga berharap Zi Tao merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi satu hal yang Kris dan Baekhyun tidak ketahui adalah pihak ketiga yang telah merekam segalanya.

.

.

.

Tema kelas pada hari itu adalah _'Vintage'_.Yah, walaupun sebenarnya menjadi model, kau tidak usah ambil pusing tema, asal kau bisa menggunakan super power modelmu: jika kau mahir dalam memamerkan kaki, maka buatlah kakimu terlihat indah dan panjang. Jika kau punya leher angsa, tengkukanlah agar kau terlihat menggairahkan. Jika kau punya tubuh yang mengagumkan, tidak ada salahnya dipamerkan, kan?

"Sedikit lagi ke kiri—ya, bagus! Oh, _c'est beau! _Zi Tao, kau hebat! Tanganmu naikkan lagi—bagus!"

Dunia glamour ini dipenuhi dengan kerlap-kerlip ketenaran, kerja keras, dan sedikit kesombongan. Hutan rimba yang liar—tidak, neraka yang dipenuhi iblis berhiaskan Revlon dan Maybelline yang haus kekuasaan, bersedia melakukan segala cara untuk menduduki tahta sebagai top model. Posisi itu sekarang diduduki oleh Zi Tao sendiri, mata oriental dihiaskan eyeliner kuas dan eyeshadow dengan tiga palette. Itu memang biasa, tapi pesona Zi Tao terletak di caranya memamerkan tubuhnya dan pakaian sekaligus menciptakan gambaran yang hidup.

Tidak semua model Gobelins bisa seperti itu, belum lagi ketenaran Zi Tao yang membuat semua orang iri. Setidaknya hingga hari ini, ketika semua gadis-gadis dengan tubuh anorexia dan bibir terlalu tebal menatapnya seolah-olah mencemooohnya. Kenapa dengan orang-orang hari ini?

Hari-hari kejayaan Zi Tao telah berakhir, itu pikir mereka.

"Dan kita sudah selesai!" ujar sang fotografer kepada sosok manis terbalutkan kain satin hitam dan ornament bulu dan korsase merah itu. "Kau hebat sekali! Tiap gambar yang kau buat seperti mendapat nilai seni yang baru! Kau membuat aku merasa keahlian fotografiku bisa menjadi lebih baik!"

Zi Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Bukan pertama kali, memang. Ia tahu yang diucapkan orang-orang seperti itu sangat akurat, tapi mereka biasanya akan mencegatnya setelah sesi foto dan berniat mengajaknya makan malam dan mungkin kesempatan untuk membuat Zi Tao mabuk, tapi ia akan selalu menolak. Ia suka dipuja-puja seperti itu, maka ia tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun kalau Zi Tao punya deretan hati yang patah tepat di belakangnya.

Foto Zi Tao memang diambil di atas sebuah tempat tidur bergaya roman Eropa dan Zi Tao tahu betul pose yang harus dipraktekannya untuk menonjol. Ia ingin tertawa saat seakan-akan dirinya tengah ditelanjangi oleh sebuah kamera, tapi ia tidak akan menunjukkan seni yang terlalu vulgar. Lagipula bukankah itu inti dari seni? Zi Tao menghaluskan raut wajahnya, menunjukkan ekspresi yang—bagaimana kau mendeskripsikan seseorang yang seperti mengundangmu untuk bercinta dengannya?

"Andai saja kau masih bersih, kau pasti sudah kuajak makan malam."

DEG.

"A-apa… maksudmu?" Zi Tao mengangkat alis, berhati-hati untuk tidak menghancurkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Fotografer itu tersenyum, namun masih terlihat kecewa. "Jangan bercanda. Kau milik Kris Wu sekarang, kan? Aku mendengarnya dari gadis-gadis disana. Sayang sekali benda di antara kakimu itu sudah disentuh orang, ya?"

Tidak memerdulikan fotografer yang masih berbicara dengannya itu, Zi Tao berjalan—lebih seperti menghentakkan—ke arah kumpulan gadis-gadis berkaki pendek yang mendengar sesuatu di handphone yang ada di tengah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memang musuh besar Zi Tao, tapi dengan mukanya yang lonjong dan hidung sempitnya, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan si manis itu. Zi Tao berdiri di dekatnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak usah banyak bicara, toh, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan seseorang yang ada di bawah rantai makanan.

Gadis-gadis lainnya langsung terdiam ketika melihat Zi Tao, tidak berani dengannya, kecuali satu. "Oh, lihat, _ladies_! Si pelacur akhirnya datang kepada kita." Rambut pirang hasil cat salonnya ia kepakan, berniat mengenai wajah Zi Tao—terlewat. "Kau akhirnya tahu tempatmu."

"Kau tahu, otak tidak sama dengan payudara, entah murni atau hanya silikon. Yang pasti kau kekurangan informasi: aku tidak membuka kakiku kepada lelaki." Zi Tao mengatakan ini tanpa melihat wajah si pirang palsu yang makin terlihat marah. "Kalaupun iya, aku pasti lebih memuaskan daripadamu."

"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Pacarmu sendiri yang bilang, kan? Baru saja tadi sia—"

"Nicole, jangan!" potong salah satu model di belakang.

"Diam saja kau, Kimiko!" 'Nicole' menggertak. "Memangnya kau tidak mau balas dendam soal Alex yang mencampakkanmu karena dia, hah?"

'Kimiko' langsung terdiam. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang dari tadi didengar oleh para model, pikirannya masih terbayang soal Alex yang berpaling darinya karena menginginkan Zi Tao saat mereka baru pertama kali masuk kampus, kemudian memberikannya kepada Nicole.

"Ini siaran radio kampus tadi siang. Kurasa ini cukup untuk menempatkanmu. Kau bukan lagi idaman para lelaki di kampus ini, Zi Tao. Asal kau tahu, bukan kami yang memasang ini. Kami hanya merekamnya."

Tombol 'play' dimainkan. Bunyi file yang dimainkan seperti ini: _'__Namaku Kris Wu. Zi Tao punya tubuh yang ingin aku kuasai. Aku melakukannya sekali. Kita saling menyantap. Zi Tao suka yang liar. Apa semua orang harus menuduhku memerkosanya?'_

Ia hanya terdiam berdiri di situ. Handphone itu sudah lama lepas dari telinganya, tapi suara para gadis-gadis itu tertawa masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Rekaman itu juga seperti tapal kuda panas masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya, begitu sakit, begitu… tidak. Zi Tao tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar, mengakhiri kelasnya untuk hari ini.

"Taozi!"

Iblis memang ada.

"Taozi, tunggu aku! Hei!" Kris terdengar di belakangnya dan kemudian berlari lebih cepat untuk mencegat jalannya dari depan. "Kau mau kemana, manis? Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kencan kita hari ini. Oh, kau pasti suka! Aku sudah memikirkan segalanya dan tidak pernah ada yang pernah membuat kencan seperti ini. Kita tidak boleh kehabisan waktu, jadi ayo!"

Zi Tao menatapnya dingin, kejam. "Minggir."

Kris akhirnya sadar ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya. "Taozi, _babe_, kau tidak apa? Kalau kau tidak enak badan, tidak apa, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, oke? Apa kau sakit? Salah makan?"

"Kubilang minggir."

"Taozi," Kris mengelus wajah Zi Tao dengan kedua tangannya, "kau harus cerita. Kenapa denganmu? Ayolah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Aku disini untukmu—Hei!"

Kedua tangan itu ditepis oleh sosok manis itu. "Kau kira ini lucu? Menggunakanku sekali lalu menghancurkan namaku? Apa-apaan—kau menjijikan, Kris Wu!" Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Zi Tao harus kuat. Ia sudah berjanji tidak boleh menangis lagi. Bukankah ini yang cinta bawakan kepadanya selama ini? Rasa pahit dan penderitaan? Bukankah ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah mencintai dan memberikan cinta kepada siapapun lagi?

Zi Tao berlari menjauh.

"Taozi, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang!"

"Menjauh dariku!"

(Cinta hanya membawakannya kesedihan.)

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu. Kau kenapa. Taozi?"

"Aku bukan Taozi-mu!"

(Pahit. Air matanya terasa pahit. Hatinya terasa sakit.)

"Kumohon, Taozi!" Kris berhasil mengejarnya. Punggung Zi Tao ia putar balikkan agar wajah itu tepat menatapnya, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Untuk sesaat ia merasakan sesuatu berdetak begitu kencang di dada kanannya sebelum Zi Tao mendorongnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis dari Kris.

"Menjauh dariku dan jangan temui aku."

Ah, betapa hatinya terasa sakit setelah itu, Kris menatap wajah Zi Tao yang makin menjatuhkan air mata.

"_Aku membencimu."_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n: heyooo~ oke author lagi sakit jadi chapter ini ngga maksimal, tapi mudah-mudahan kalian masih suka! Chapter 4 udah mulai plot aslinya, woohoo~

Oh, ya, untuk lomba di Terracotta dimenangkan oleh Hyobin yang menjawab via Blackberry Messenger. Sebagai penerangan, Hyobin menjawab lebih awal yaitu pada jam 3 sore. Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman di manapun dan kalian sebenarnya bebas menjawab dari Blackberry atau via review, tapi yang saya nilai adalah kecepatan menjawab.

Oke, sampai ketemu di Chapter 4~ Read and review please!

.

.


	5. Chapter 4: Rouge Anemones

**Seashells**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: nc-17_

_genre: romance, drama, humor_

Pairing: Wu Yi Fan/Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol/ Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin/ Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyun/Zhang Yi Xing, Oh Sehun/ Xi Lu Han, Kim Jongdae/ Kim Minseok.

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight fluff

disclaimer: EXO (c) SM ENT (and themselves)

.

.

* * *

**a/n: **Hola! 8D chapter 4 is here baby pandas~ /cipokin satu-satu. Sorry baru upload, dari kemarin ngurusin masuknya univ hehe. Gimana yg sbmptn ni? Hehehe~ oh ya, pairnya udah complete semua, jadi maaf ya kalo sampai ada yang anti ama pairnya. Oh ya, perasaan kemarin-kemarin ada yang nanya author dapat inspirasi nulis Seashells darimana? Yaudah bocorin aja: ini dapet idenya dari nonton film 'Moulin Rouge', tapi yang sama dengan filmnya hanya sifat Zi Tao yang mirip dengan Satine. Sisanya sudah saya rombak total xD

**Special mentions for reviewers:**

_Thanks to:_

_G-Sajangnim, ssjllf, CheftyClouds, Kopi Luwak, ajib4ff, Dessykyumin, che24, Riyoung Kim, kireimozaku, Nurull F. Heryanaaa, KIM HYOBIN, , KT in the house, Jin Ki Tao, renachun, fantaosticpanda, Couphie, Guest (1), Vic Sayang Panda, rere, evilkyvng, JinK 1314, PrinceTae, Rindaesung0910, , vickykezia23, AlpacaTaoris, Aiiu d'freaky, Peach Panda, Argha, FumiDreamer Mei, CermePhinaaa, song min ah, ayulopetyas11, Raichi EXOST FUJOSHI, Fly21, Milky Andromeda, dan Kyuki Yanagishita. _

Thank you everyone! xD

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rouge Anemones**

.

.

"Nomor 53, silahkan maju."

Lagi-lagi Kris harus menyetir mobilnya ke tempat yang sama. Ia benci harus melakukan ini setiap bulan hanya karena deretan panggilan dari orang yang sama, orang yang ingin ia singkirkan dari kehidupannya. Benar-benar, kakinya yang jenjang pun malas untuk turun dari mobil, sama seperti tangannya yang enggan membuka laci dan mengeluarkan arsip-arsipnya. Toh, biar saja antrean itu memanjang—justru dia lebih ingin Kris tidak bisa mengantre sekalian!

Entah dia harus berterimakasih ke Dewi Fortuna atau tidak ia menerima telepon dari kekasih manisnya saat itu. Tidak hanya ia diberi waktu lebih di mobilnya, ia juga diajak untuk _phone sex_ oleh Zi Tao! Surga dunia, dia benar-benar di langit ketujuh sampai Zi Tao memutuskan panggilannya dan harus ditinggal dengan adik kecilnya yang sudah sepenuhnya ereksi. Malangnya seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga Wu dari Kanada, dicampakkan oleh si panda seksinya sendiri.

Seorang Kris Wu tidak akan kehabisan akal. Tangannya lebih cepat ketika ia mengambil kain bercorak panda daripada mengambil paspor dan visanya, sama dengan membungkus kemaluannya dengan celana dalam Zi Tao. Kris membayangkan bibir Zi Tao memberi kecupan singkat kepada bibirnya, melakukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, sementara pinggulnya melakukan gerakan erotis di atas juniornya, lubang hangat itu memijatnya dan Zi Tao tersenyum di atasnya, menyatakan betapa ia mencintai perlakuan Kris, mencintai Kris. Tubuhnya berlipuh keringat, suara yang keluar dari Zi Tao adalah desahan nikmat, dan—

Oh, dia sudah keluar?

Dia sedikit merasa bersalah telah mengotori barang kekasihnya dengan lahar putihnya, tapi juga terbawa rasa penasaran dan nafsu. Zi Tao sekarang miliknya dan dia akan berjuang agar selamanya seperti itu, sama seperti kain yang ia dekatkan ke hidungnya sekarang. Aroma tubuh Zi Tao masih disana, sedikit tercampur dengan milik Kris baru-baru ini. Andai saja ia bisa langsung menyetir pulang, akan Kris penuhi permintaan Zi Tao untuk memenuhi lubangnya yang kelaparan itu.

Kain itu selalu bisa dicuci—begitu pikirnya ketika Kris menaruh celana itu kembali ke laci. Sejauh ini hari sudah siang karena ia telah mengendarai mobilnya ke berbagai tempat sejak fajar menyingsing: agensi tour Perancis, stasiun metro dan TGV, beberapa studio kamera, sanggat penyelenggaraan pesta tempat Zi Tao bekerja—dan, ya, dia hampir dibuat babak belur oleh Lu Han, dan terakhir adalah bandara ini. Kris sengaja mengunjungi bandara terakhir karena… yah, dia hanya tidak suka berurusan dengan pesawat, atau Kanada dan ayahnya. Handphonenya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya dan berkas-berkas tiket itu ia bawa sebelum keluar dan mengunci mobilnya.

Walaupun antrean tiket pesawat selalu panjang, Kris tidak mengambil barisan itu karena ia tidak membeli tiket yang baru. Tujuannya kesini adalah memperbaharui tiketnya seperti yang ia lakukan setiap bulan, dan terang saja antrean itu tidak panjang karena jarang ada yang melakukan tujuan Kris—malahan, ia satu-satunya barisan itu! Si pirang itu hanya bisa menghela napas, langkah kakinya serasa diikat dengan beton, namun ia melirik ke kanan dan melihat tumpukan boneka yang dijajar rapi oleh seseorang.

"Apa mereka dijual?" tanya Kris dengan bahasa Inggris, takut-takut orang itu sebenarnya immigran, setelah ia berlari menghampirinya.

Bapak berkumis itu mengangguk. "Tiga hanya dua euro," katanya dengan aksen Italia kental.

Mata hazel itu terpaku kepada satu boneka kecil yang ada di pojok tumpukan. Besarnya mungkin hanya sekitar ukuran telapak tangan Kris sendiri, namun ia merasa boneka panda berdasi kupu-kupu merah itu begitu menggemaskan. Panda. Ya, sejenak ia teringat akan Zi Tao, dan entahlah… Kris merasa sedikit lebih tenang daripada beberapa menit yang lalu. Satu euro ia serahkan sambil membawa boneka panda itu dan ia peluk dengan satu lengan selagi ia berjalan kembali ke loket perpanjangan tiketnya.

(Sebenarnya itu harganya mahal sekali sampai orang-orang mengira itu ilegal, tapi Kris adalah putra tunggal Wu Corporation, bukan?)

Jika sampai sebulan yang lalu ia merasa malas sekali berada disana, Kris sekarang tidak merasakan apapun. Satu diantara seribu orang di bandara—yang untungnya sama tingginya dengan diri—dan ia merasa seperti orang biasa, seperti yang selalu ia inginkan. Kartu debit itu ia serahkan dan ia membayar biayanya dan boneka itu seakan-akan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seperti Zi Tao ada di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkilauan, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

Di lubuk hatinya ia tahu itu tidak nyata. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya.

Peluang terakhirnya untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan hal yang paling diyakininya: cinta.

Kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa bahagia.

Tiket itu serasa seperti rantai baginya selama berbulan-bulan. Entah berapa lama ia berada di Paris, jauh dari Vancouver yang dibencinya, namun begitu dekat dengan yang yakin akan ia gapai. Akhirnya dalam dua minggu ini ia bisa bahagia, dan jika ia menang, ia akan menjadi bahagia selamanya. Kris tidak mencintai Zi Tao—belum—namun ia tahu pesona pemuda berparas panda itu begitu kuat sehingga ia akan jatuh cinta kepadanya sebelum dua minggu, namun akan ia pastikan Zi Tao jatuh cinta lebih dulu.

Kris berhak bahagia, bukan begitu?

Jaketnya terasa bergetar dan ia meraih handphonenya dari saku setelah ia memasuki mobil yang baru saja ia buka. Nomernya tidak dikenal dan kadang Kris mengira ini telepon iseng, tapi tidak ada salah mengangkat. Boneka hitam putih itu ia taruh di kursi penumpang sebelahnya—tenang, sudah ia cuci dari bekas beberapa malam panas yang lalu. "Halo?" Jemarinya mengelus pipi berbulu sintesis putih halus si boneka, sedikit kecewa karena itu bukan Zi Tao yang ia belai.

"_Hai, Kris Wu. Ini Byun Baekhyun, teman Zi Tao. Bisa mampir sebentar? Aku ada perlu." _

Sedikit mengejutkan kenapa pria ini menelponnya. Sahabatnya mungkin kekasih orang ini, tapi kalau Baekhyun hanya perlu bantuan, dia akan meminta Chanyeol kebanding dia, kan? "Soal apa?"

"_Soal Zi Tao. Cepat, ya?" _—dan panggilan itu langsung dimatikan.

Kris menghela napas lagi. Setelah menaruh handphonenya dan mengestart mobilnya, ia menoleh ke tempat boneka panda itu berada. Tempat duduk Zi Tao, seandainya mereka akan berkencan lagi—oh, dan mereka akan berkencan lagi, tapi tidak dengan mobil ini. Ban mobil itu menukik ke kiri dan ia mengarungi jalan aspal ke tempat pengisian bensin terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju apartemen Zi Tao dan Baekhyun.

Ayahnya sering berkata bahwa ia anak yang bodoh. _'Selalu saja terobsesi dengan cinta,'_ itu katanya, padahal Kris bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal yang lebih penting. Tidak, ia tidak menghabiskan waktunya mencoba mengencani para gadis, tapi ia percaya dengan ketertarikan pada pandangan pertama, hal yang Kris hanya pernah rasakan saat ia berada di dekat Zi Tao. Mungkinkah… ia sudah jatuh cinta duluan?

Kris menggeleng.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi apa yang akan ia lakukan jika hatinya sendirilah yang tidak bisa ia percayai?

.

.

.

Zi Tao tidak percaya ini.

Ia melupakan satu hal yang paling memberikannya pengalaman pahit selama ini. Ia tidak seharusnya menaruh perasaan kepada siapapun, tidak seharusnya mencintai siapapun jika ia ingin hidup tanpa harus terluka. Hidup tanpa cinta bukan hal yang buruk baginya—siapa juga yang ingin hidup dengan hati yang tercabik-cabik?

Semua telah tahu kalau ia sudah tidak layak pakai. Memenangkan hati dan tubuh Zi Tao sudah seperti permainan tersendiri untuk para mahasiswa Gobelins, sebuah permainan harta karun. Bahagia, euphoria, sampai-sampai kau bisa mati, mungkin itu reaksi mereka jika salah satu dari berhasil menang, apalagi orang semanis dan seseksi Zi Tao? Mereka haus akan kesempatan untuk membuat Zi Tao terkesan, kesempatan untuk berakhir di tempat tidur yang sama dengan pemuda seksi itu.

Apa gunanya sekarang?

Darimana ia bisa mendapat tambahan uang sekarang?

Klise, bukan, ketika pria menangis di bilik kamar mandi? Rasanya ia ingin sekali Kris menghilang dari hidupnya, seandainya malam itu tidak pernah terjadi, ia tidak pernah dicekoki ecstasy yang membuatnya lumpuh dalam dekapan Kris. Tentu saja, Zi Tao tidak akan pernah benar-benar menginginkan Kris mati—hanya menghilang dari hal-hal yang menyangkut hidupnya. Ia selalu berpikir kalau menggunakan tisu toilet itu menjijikan, tapi Zi Tao malah menyeka air matanya dengan benda itu sampai handphonenya berdering di genggamannya.

"H-Halo?" Biasanya ia tidak akan pernah mengangkat nomer tidak dikenal, tapi ia terlalu canggung sekarang untuk peduli. Suaranya yang bergetar dan tidak menampilkan karisma 'penggoda' pun ia tidak peduli.

"_Konichiwa, Huang Zi Tao-san. Kau ingat kami?" _

Zi Tao mencoba mengingat seseorang yang berbicara bahasa Jepang di daftar kenalannya. Hanya ada satu, tapi tidak mungkin— "Ada apa?"

"_Kami punya perjanjian untukmu." _Suara itu telah disamarkan secara digital, Zi Tao sadari, namun apakah kata 'peduli' ketika kau sudah ada di ambang kemurkaan? Ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu, beberapa tidak akan pilih dua kali tentang cara yang mereka pakai. Bukankah seperti itu kebanyakan orang di zaman ini? _"Apa kau mau persetujuan ini?" _

"Tentang apa?"

Suara itu terkekeh. Bagaikan iblis Jahanam, mereka membisikkan hal-hal keji yang akan mereka lakukan. Zi Tao pun untuk sekarang tidak pandang bulu, semua itu terdengar menjanjikan sekali. Jalan pikirannya sudah terhambat dan mungkin ia akan menyesal di kemudiannya, tapi untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin Kris menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Baik." Oh, dia tidak tahu apa dampak keputusannya ini. "Aku ikut."

.

.

.

Marga 'Kim' memang sangat lazim di Korea Selatan, namun di kisah ini hanya akan dibahas satu keluarga bermarga 'Kim' yang tidak jauh kaitannya dengan inti cerita. Tentu saja, mereka bukan karakter utama dan dalam satu bagian ini akan hanya disorot satu orang dengan marga 'Kim'. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada salahnya kita membahas keluarga mereka terlebih dahulu dan kenapa mereka berkaitan dengan cerita ini.

Mungkin lebih baik jika orang tua mereka tidak disebutkan, tapi kita dapat memberi kesimpulan awal bahwa mereka adalah pengusaha kaya—'berkecukupan' bahkan kosakata yang hampir mirip dengan 'miskin' jika dibandingkan dengan mereka—dan mereka mampu menghidupi ketiga anaknya dengan derajat kemakmuran hidup yang sama. Setidaknya itu sebelum perusahaan mereka terlilit hutang sewaktu mereka remaja, namun orang tua mereka selalu menyembunyikan ini dari ketiga putra mereka.

Kim Joonmyun, putra sulung mereka, sekarang menjadi penanggung jawab keadaan ekonomi keluarga mereka. Sarjana Manajemen dan baru-baru ini menjadi Magister Marketing, Joonmyun sukses dalam menghapus semua hutang keluarganya dan membangun lima perusahaan yang lebih sukses dibandingkan sebelumnya sehingga mereka bisa hidup layaknya keluarga royal, lebih mewah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa anak tengah kadang seperti 'si terlupakan', tapi Kim Jongdae punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat dirinya memukau. Gaya bahasa sarkasme digunakannya untuk bercanda dan menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya, namun jujur saja, ia sendiri tidak menyangka sarkasme memberinya bakat analisa—orang yang menggunakan gaya bahasa sarkasme memang biasanya lebih pintar dari kebanyakan orang. Sarjana Liberal Arts dari suatu universitas di Montpellier, Perancis, ia menolong Joonmyun dan mencari kesalahan kontrak sehingga Jongdae mudah memutarbalikkan situasi. Intinya, kebanding jumlah Joonmyun harus membayar untuk berbagai hal, perusahaan itu malah harus membayar ke Joonmyun berkat bakat Jongdae.

Si bungsu, Kim Jongin, adalah satu-satunya yang tidak mengambil jurusan seberat kakak-kakaknya. Dia senang menari—yang menjadi bahan ledekan Jongdae—maka ia diterima di Les Gobelins, Paris, karena ia memang sudah memenuhi kualifikasi bahasa dan bakat menarinya tidak dapat dielakkan. Mungkin karena dia yang paling bungsu, jadi dia sedikit gegabah sebelum ia kuliah tepat setahun yang lalu. Kebetulan sekali, hari ini adalah genap setahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo.

Pamflet yang dibuatnya memang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi setidaknya ia mengerjakan itu sendiri. Mereka ditempel, diserahkan, dan bertebaran di sekitar Les Gobelins selagi Kim Jongin berlari ke ruang radio. Gawat! Dia sudah terlambat! Hari ini adalah hari setahun mereka, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terlambat?

(Jongin tidak mungkin menghitung kemungkinan ia tertidur setelah latihan dance, kan?)

Ia seharusnya memberikan pamphlet pengumuman itu sepulang kuliah karena hanya pada saat itu ia bisa memberikan mereka ke seluruh angkatan. Joonmyun yang baru saja mendapat gelar Magister dari London akan mengadakan pesta lamaran pertunangan kepada kekasihnya sewaktu kuliah, Zhang Yi Xing, dengan tema 'pesta topeng' dan Joonmyun meminta Jongin mengundang semua orang di kuliahnya. Oh, tentu saja Joonmyun akan menyuruhnya tepat di hari yang penting di sejarah kehidupan cintanya, mengingat insidennya dengan mantan kekasih Jongin setahun yang lalu.

Kyungsoo telah setuju menyisihkan waktu siaran radionya jika Jongin butuh untuk menginfokan pesta kakaknya, tapi Jongin memang sedikit licik. Waktu total giliran Kyungsoo itu sekitar 20 menit dan Kyungsoo hanya perlu waktu lima menit untuk siaran dan sisanya diberikan untuk Jongin, apalagi letak kelas Jongin cukup jauh dari ruang radio, namun Jongin ingin menyiapkan kejutan untuknya.

Sebuah siaran penuh dengan deklarasi cinta hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Itulah yang akan Jongin lakukan setelah ia memberi info pesta Joonmyun—ia tidak mau terus terang tanpa tanda langsung menyatakan cinta seperti orang mabuk, kan? Sebuah pidato yang tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari tiga menit dan akan menjadi lima menit dengan jika digabung dengan undangan.

Masalahnya adalah waktu yang disisihkan untuknya hanya tinggal delapan menit dan dia masih jauh!

Jongin berterimakasih kepada siapapun di atas sana yang memutuskan untuk membangun ruang radio di lantai bawah dan bukan lantai empat sehingga kakinya tidak akan bengkak uratnya. Napasnya terengah-engah ketika ia sampai dengan waktu hanya tinggal tiga menit. Yah, sepertinya ia harus memotong pidatonya sedikit. Tidak mungkin ia tidak memberitahu angkatan soal pesta ini. Bisa-bisa uang bulanannya dipotong Joonmyun!

(Sebenarnya Joonmyun tidak akan tega, tapi Jongdae-lah yang diberi tugas mentransfer uang Jongin dari Joonmyun dan dia akan sengaja mencari kesalahan agar bagian Jongin bisa dia ambil. Hei, Jongdae, toh, juga punya pacar baru yang suka makan.)

Ia tidak ambil pusing kalau radio itu dari tadi masih menyala, mungkin ada yang datang sewaktu Jongin tidur, tapi pemuda berkulit gelap itu terburu-buru memasang headset dan memerika mikrofon. Jarinya sudah menekan tombol 'ON AIR' dan Jongin mendehem, memastikan suaranya bisa didengar lewat mikrofon itu.

"_Les etudiants et les etudiantes de L'ecole de Gobelins, bonjour! C'est Kim Jongin de étudier la danse, pas Do Kyungsoo. Il est absent maintenant, mais il sera ici. Un invitation de la danse de salon pour nous est en mon mains, je lui lirai. October huit, code du fashion est formal, Victorian. Vingt heures a la Grande Gallerie du Versailles, merci pour votre attention." _

("Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Universitas Gobelins, selamat siang! Ini Kim Jongin dari distrik seni tari, bukan Do Kyungsoo. Dia tidak disini sekarang, tapi dia akan segera kesini. Undangan pesta dansa untuk kita ada di tangan saya, akan saya bacakan. Tanggal 8 Oktober, dresscode formal Victorian. Jam delapan malam di ruang dansa Versailles, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian.")

Jongin mendehem lagi. Sekarang, saat yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. "_Maintenant, je—_ ("Sekarang, saya—")"

BRAK.

"Menjauh dari radio itu sekarang."

Jongin cepat-cepat mematikan tombol 'ON AIR' agar percakapan mereka tidak terekam. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke wajah si pirang yang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya dan Kyungsoo. "Kris, kenapa? Apa ada renovasi mendadak di ruang radio? Setahuku radionya baik-baik saja, kenapa—"

"Kau tadi pakai komputernya, tidak?" Kris menunjukkan ke panel besar yang menjadi pengganti pengatur frekuensi di bawah mikrofon.

Pria berkulit gelap itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya ada perlu apa?" Ia bergeser dan memberi Kris jalan ke komputer itu dan mengutak-atik kesana-kemari sampai ia mendapatkan sebuah file suara. "Itu apa?"

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu terlihat berantakan. Ia baru saja diberitahu Chanyeol kalau ada rekaman tentang dirinya dari ruang radio, namun mereka tidak bisa mendengarnya karena jarak kelas Cinematographique dan ruang radio sangat jauh. Jongin berani bersumpah Kris terlihat akan meretakkan plasma layar komputer besar itu ketika file itu didengarkannya.

Kalau mau jujur, Kim Jongin juga ikut ternganga. "…Kau …dan Huang Zi Tao?"

Pertama kali datang ke Les Gobelins, Jongin adalah orang pertama yang ia kenal selain Chanyeol. Walaupun tidak satu divisi dengannya dan Chanyeol, mereka tahu banyak tentang universitas ini dari Jongin sendiri, termasuk gossip tentang Huang Zi Tao yang dulu satu sekolah menengah dengan Jongin di Seoul. Dewi keberuntungan memilih Chanyeol untuk tidak terpengaruh karena dia sudah mengincar Byun Baekhyun sejak sekolah dasar, namun Kris menelan info ini bulat-bulat. Ketika esok harinya Kris melihat sosok Huang Zi Tao, Jongin dan Chanyeol menyadari malapetaka yang telah menghantam pemuda Vancouver itu.

"Brengsek!" teriaknya, menggebrak meja control radio berulang kali dalam kemarahan. Oh, seandainya ia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, akan Kris patahkan lehernya sekarang juga!

Byun Baekhyun memang seorang jenius di bidang multimedia. Software radio yang ia buat itu dilengkapi dengan pelacak sehingga Kris tahu darimana asal file bangsat itu. Alamat yang dia dapatkan langsung Kris catat, dalam hati ia bersumpah akan datang ke tempat ini dan menghajar orang yang berani memalsukan rekamannya dan mencoreng nama Zi Tao. Pemuda itu sekarang kekasihnya dan Kris akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya dalam membuat orang ini kehilangan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sampai tidak ada yang bisa mengenali wajahnya lagi!

"Hei, Kris?"

Ah, dia baru sadar kalau selama ini ia belum menjawab Jongin. "Ya?"

"Kau… dan Zi Tao… benar sudah saling 'itu'?"

Ia ingat betul Kris yang kegirangan mendapat website blog dari Jongin saat seminggu setelah mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu sudah sangat terobsesi dengan Zi Tao, terlalu bahkan. Link website itu ia berikan ke Kris untuk ia lihat-lihat dan Jongin tahu betul Kris masih suka membuka blog itu di waktu luangnya.

Kris hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Jongin.

"Wow." Lidahnya menjilat pipi dalamnya—ternyata pemuda itu kesal. Hei, dia memang punya Kyungsoo, tapi laki-laki mana yang tidak akan terluka karena dipermainkan, apalagi jika pemainnya seperti Huang Zi Tao. "Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di apartemenmu atau cari dia. Tunggu, jangan… tidak usah. Dia hanya akan memutuskanmu di tempat, tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Zi Tao mungkin sekarang membencimu tapi jika ia lakukan itu, darimana ia bisa dapat uang lagi?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tidak ketemu." Kris memasukkan catatan alamat itu ke tas selempangnya. "Dan apa maksudmu?"

Tawanya langsung meledak. Oh, dia tidak bermaksud jahat, hanya saja… ayolah, Kris sudah pasti tahu. Mungkin fakta yang satu ini tidak umum, tapi pasti Kris sudah pernah mendengarnya. "Yang benar saja! Kris, memangnya kau tidak tahu seperti apa Zi Tao? Untuk apa kau peduli kepadanya? Zi Tao mana mungkin peduli kepadamu."

"Peduli atau tidak, dia tanggung jawabku sekarang."

Kris merasakan handphone bergetar dan ia cepat meraihnya, melihat ada satu message dari Zi Tao. 'TOLONG AKU', isinya. Makin dibuat pusing saja, ia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan pemuda itu! Tapi baiklah, ia akan pergi ke tempat yang bisa ditujunya terlebih dulu.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan datang dengan raut sedih ketika akhirnya Zi Tao mencampakkanmu. Oh, dan aku sarankan kau periksa batas kartu kreditmu juga. Kalau sudah habis, bisa dipastikan paling lambat besok kau sudah bukan pacarnya lagi."

—Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasakan suplai oksigennya berkurang dan lehernya tercegat. Tubuhnya sudah rata dengan dinding dan kedua tangan Kris yang besar melingkari lehernya. Ia mencoba melonggarkan cekikan itu, tapi sia-sia. "Apa masalahmu, hah?"

"Oh, maaf, ya. Aku hanya ingin melindungi temanku dari monster yang kau sebut 'Zi Tao' itu." Jongin tersenyum sinis. Tangan Kris pun mencengkeramnya lebih erat. "A-Aku leb-lebih berpeng-alaman darimu, Kris Wu. D-Dia dan aku sempat berhubungan sa-at sekolah menengah dan a-aku membiarkan dia menghancurkanku!"

"Menghancurkanmu bagaimana?" Jongin bersyukur tangan itu melonggar dari lehernya.

"Dia milikmu sampai kartu kreditmu habis, Kris. Zi Tao mengira semua pria berpikiran sama, padahal jujur saja aku bahkan bersedia tidak pernah mencumbuinya kalau ia tidak mau! Zi Tao tidak bisa jatuh cinta, Kris, camkan itu!"

"Jongin," Kris membenarkan posisi tas selempangnya, "kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Zi Tao membuatku bahagia. Dia—"

"Dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta kepada siapapun, Kris! Kau hanya membayarnya untuk mencintaimu, membuatmu berpikir kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Jongin, kau salah! Zi Tao—"

"Zi Tao hanya mempermainkanmu! Dia membuatmu berpikir semua yang kau inginkan itu nyata!"

"Jongin—"

"Orang seperti dia tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena—"

"Jongin, hentikan!"

"—dia memang tidak punya hati!"

KLEK.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sosok yang membuka pintu itu. Jongin seperti membatu di tempat melihat kekasihnya, Kyungsoo, berada di ambang pintu ruang radio. Wajar saja, Kyungsoo tidak pernah diberitahu kalau sebenarnya Jongin pernah berhubungan dengan playboy kampus mereka.

Hari pertama mereka berhubungan adalah saat ia pulang dari sekolah setelah mengerjakan tugas piker hingga sore dan mendapati Jongin mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi. Dalam hati sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah lama menyimpan rasa untuk pemuda bungsu tampan ini, namun tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya—bagaikan kisah klise romansa lainnya, si pemalu dan si populer. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah Jongin sulit berpikir jernih ketika ia masih remaja—beda dengan sekarang, maka ketika Jongin menarik Kyungsoo masuk dan melampiaskan amarahnya, Kyungsoo tidak keberatan.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin jatuh cinta kepadanya bukan semudah ditusuk panah asmara.

Dunia bukan hal yang ajaib. Semua hal ada alasannya.

Dan hal yang Kyungsoo takutkan adalah Jongin menjalin hubungan dengannya untuk dijadikan pelarian dari Zi Tao.

"Apa… maksudmu?" Langkah kakinya yang pendek memasuki ruangan terasa bergetar, seakan-akan ia akan pingsan di tempat itu.

Jongin menghampirinya, menggiringnya ke kursi terdekat. "Kyungsoo-hyung, kumohon, dengarkan aku. Aku bisa menjelaskan."

Pemuda pirang itu bisa melihat Jongin yang berusaha keras menjelaskan segala hal yang baru saja terjadi, mungkin juga beberapa hal yang Kyungsoo lewatkan selama ia berpacaran dengan Jongin, tapi Kris tidak begitu peduli. Kris juga harus menghajar orang yang membuat malu Zi Tao, walaupun mungkin Zi Tao sekarang lebih membenci Kris dibandingkan apapun.

.

.

.

Suatu kesalahan tidak membawa mobil pada hari itu. Kris memang merencanakan akan berangkat dengan metro atau TGV, tapi siapa dia yang bisa luput dari permainan takdir? Matahari bisa terbenam, langit bisa menangis tiap kali perjudian ini dimainkan, seperti hujan yang turun di tengah musim gugur ini. Mobil kuning berlisensi itu membawa Kris ke tempat yang ia tuju: sebuah restoran tua yang sepertinya telah bangkrut seminggu sebelumnya.

"—minta Chanyeol untuk menyetir mobilku ke alamat ini, Baekhyun." Si pirang itu menempelkan alat komunikasi itu ke telinganya, kemudian menggumamkan jalan dan nomor bangunan itu. "Jangan panggil polisi. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"_Baik, tapi aku ikut dengan Chanyeol." _Kris mengangguk. _"Tapi bisakah kau beritahu aku ini alamat apa? Setidaknya beritahu aku kenapa kau kesana? Dimana Zi Tao—"_

Tidak ada gunanya ia menjawab lagi. Basah kuyup ia masuk, perasaan Kris sudah terbawa amarah, tangannya mengepal dan melonggar beberapa kali, mendorong keinginan untuk menghajar tembok atau kaca selagi ia menelusuri bangunan itu. Ia harus menyimpan tenaganya untuk menghajar orang-orang itu, siapapun mereka.

Restoran itu mungkin dulu dihadiahi bintang lima, sesuatu yang langka di Paris, jika dinilai dari eksterior dalam yang dihiasi _lining_ emas dan perak. Semua hanya tinggal reruntuhan dan barang pecah belah di setiap sudut dan sisi, seperti baru saja menjadi korban musibah bom teroris, namun itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Pemilik restoran ini hanya bangkrut, itu saja.

Kaleidoskop dunia memang selalu berputar, entah siapa yang mendapat sisi terang maupun gelapnya. Kris selalu merasa berada di kegelapan, bahkan gelapnya restoran ini tidak berbeda untuknya. Dapur itu cepat ditemukan dan ia menemukan lilin di cabinet untuk ia nyalakan dengan kompor yang masih tersisa. Kakinya menelusuri jalan keluar dari dapur itu berbuahkan lilin menyala dan sebuah pisau tumpul—senjata satu-satunya yang masih ada. Luas dan tinggi, Zi Tao atau siapapun bisa ada dimana saja.

Mungkin petunjuk utamanya adalah komputer yang ada disana?

Dimana ada kabel, disana ada tenaga listrik. Ia mengikuti arah kabel-kabel itu, berharap bisa cepat menemukan seseorang untuk ia lampiaskan kemarahannya, dan semua itu terjawab ketika ia melihat sosok dalam kegelapan menghampirinya.

Pisau itu juga sudah siap. Hampir saja pisau itu mengenai lehernya jika ia tidak melihat wajah sosok itu. Orang itu juga sama terkejutnya, namun ia hanya berdiri disana—justru Kris-lah yang berlari kepadanya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"…K-Kris—"

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak apa-apa." Ia berbisik, berhati-hati agar kedua benda itu tidak mengenai Zi Tao.

"Kris, k-kau… aku…"

"Ayo, kita pulang." Tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala Zi Tao. "Aku khawatir, sungguh, aku khawatir, Zi Tao."

"Kris, aku b-belum bisa pulang."

"Kenapa?"

Handphone yang ada di celananya itu cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan. "H-handphone-ku tertinggal di dalam. Bisa kau temani aku?"

Kris mengangguk. Ia berjalan lebih dulu dibandingkan Zi Tao, namun tangannya tetap menggenggam milik Zi Tao setelah ia menyelipkan pisau itu di ikat pinggangnya dan lilin itu ia pegang hanya dengan satu tangan. Zi Tao sendiri terlalu memerhatikan bagaimana tangan Kris dan miliknya begitu pas dalam genggaman erat itu. Sedikit lebih besar, memang, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa seperti ia begitu aman berada di dekat Kris—pikiran ini pun memberinya rona merah yang mendekorasi wajahnya.

Deru rintik hujan makin tidak terdengar. Jalan ini mengarah ke ruang makan terbelakang di restoran itu. Mungkin dekat dengan ruang manager, namun Kris akui ia tidak pernah datang ke tempat makan sebesar ini. Pastinya dulu mereka begitu royal—malang sekali telah bernasib seperti ini. Terus mereka berjalan hingga sampai ke ruang terakhir itu, yang anehnya tidak ada meja makan sama sekali disana.

—Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya ditindih ke lantai dan diseret ke sisi lain ruangan. "Hey! Zi Tao, ap—"

Di hadapannya ada seorang wanita mengerikan dengan paras seperti hantu Jepang. Jemarinya seperti tangkai laba-laba ketika menyapanya. "_Konichiwa,_ Kris Wu-san. _Hajimemashite_—senang bisa bertemu."

Kris ingin menggerakan tubuhnya, namun tangannya diangkat pun tidak bisa. Bukan Zi Tao yang menindihnya, tapi seorang pria setengah baya yang pucat dengan kimono lusuh. Pemuda manis itu sendiri sudah mundur beberapa langkah darinya, menatap pemandangan itu dengan bosan. Tugasnya, toh, sudah selesai. Ia hanya menunggu bayarannya.

"Kau tahu, putri kami begitu menderita karena dirimu, Kris Wu-san. Kau memang tidak mengenalnya, bukan?" Wanita tua itu terkekeh. "Namanya Madayume Shiro. Ia dulu kekasih pertama Zi Tao."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Pertanyaannya itu dihadiahi dengan hantaman tubuhnya ke dinding oleh sang pria. Tidak menerima perlakuan itu dan juga kecemburuan sempat membutakannya, Kris dengan gesit meninju wajah si bapak. Sekarang posisi mereka terbalik, si pria tua di bawah Kris dan kepalan itu hampir mengenai wajah keriput itu jika sebuah peluru tidak melesat di antara celah yang ada.

Wanita itu membawa pistol! "Jangan dekati dia," sahutnya. Matanya terarah ke Zi Tao yang ada di ambang pintu. Ah, dia tahu kenapa ia masih disini. Memang wanita itu sudah janji, kan? "Temui dulu anakku," kata wanita itu.

"Berikan dulu uangnya, baru aku pergi. Ruang sebelah, kan?"

Kris terbelalak, tidak sadar kalau pria paruh baya itu telah mengeluarkan pistol dan menodongnya ke pelipisnya. Wanita itu juga sudah menyergap kedua tangannya dan mengarah pistol itu ke punggungnya. Diserang dari depan dan belakang, mengerikan sekali! "U-Uang? Apa maksudnya, Zi Tao?"

"Bukankah ini sudah jelas, Kris Wu?" Oh, sial! Pikiran Zi Tao sudah terhambat emosi. "Aku menjualmu untuk hari ini. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan membunuhmu. Mereka hanya kesal denganmu jadi mereka akan menghajarmu sebentar."

"Apa?" Kris tertegun, lebih-lebih saat ia melihat Zi Tao menerima tumpukan uang yang dilemparkan oleh sang wanita. 'Zi Tao… kenapa?"

"Hei, sudah kubilang, kan, kalau kau tidak akan apa-apa? Sedikit luka memar tidak masalah, kan? Setidaknya tidak separah yang kau lakukan kepadaku tadi siang, kan? Kita setimpal, satu wajah tercoreng untuk yang lainnya?"

—KLIK.

"Siapa bilang?" Kedua pistol itu terarah ke tubuh dan kepala Kris, terisi dengan peluru yang siap siaga. "Ini permintaan terakhir Shiro. Dia ingin kau mati, Kris Wu-san, dan kami sebagai orangtuanya harus menghormati permintaannya."

Zi Tao mendekati mereka. "Tunggu… apa maksud kalian?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah ikut, Huang Zi Tao-kun." Ah, akhirnya sang ayah berbicara. "Cepat temui anak kami."

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan bunuh dia. Kalian berjanji tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?"

Sekarang ganti lagi sang ibu yang berbicara kepadanya, pistol mengacung kepada Zi Tao. "Kami berbohong. Permintaan anak kami harus dituruti, jadi cepat pergi ke kamarnya."

"Tidak kalau kalian tidak mau menepati janji!"

"Kuperingatkan lagi, Huang Zi Tao-kun," dan kali ini kedua pistol itu terarah ke Zi Tao. "Pergi ke anak kami."

—DOR.

Darah.

Begitu banyak yang keluar, beberapa bahkan mengenai sepatu Zi Tao dari tempat ia berdiri.

"K… Kris…"

Banyak orang yang mengaku hidup semata demi anak-anak mereka. Entah itu kemunafikan atau bukan, tapi sejumlah orang membiarkan diri mereka jatuh dalam dunia alkohol dan kehidupan malam, semua untuk melarikan diri dari kejahatan permainan takdir. Korban yang menderita dalam peristiwa semacam ini tentunya bukan diri sendiri, tapi sang akal sehat. Bukankah itu yang ditakutkan orang-orang sebenarnya? Mendapati diri mereka di tempat yang tidak mereka kenal dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi karena kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pikiranmu?

Tetap saja, ada beberapa orang yang bahkan sudah tidak peduli ataupun tahu lagi. Madayume Shiro adalah anak perempuan tunggal mereka yang mereka manjakan sepenuh hati. Semua kasih sayang dilimpahkan kepadanya, semua yang ia inginkan diberikan, bahkan mereka juga yang membujuk Zi Tao untuk menjalin hubungan—walaupun bertepuk sebelah tangan—dengan Shiro saat ia sekolah menengah. Semua ini terjadi sebelum Zi Tao mengalami tragedi itu, tentunya.

Sang bapak tergeletak di lantai dan Kris telah bangun dari tempatnya dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Deru napasnya tidak keruan, panik melanda tubuhnya ketika melihat orang yang berhasil ia tembak. Kepala itu mengucurkan darah sangat banyak, Kris sendiri bahkan tidak bisa melewatkan Zi Tao yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Entah apa yang tengah ada di kepala pemuda itu—ia harus fokus ke wanita itu sekarang.

Tidak mengherankan kalau wanita itu bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan keadaan suaminya, apalagi dengan seringai memuakkan seperti orang gila itu—jika wanita itu memang belum gila. Pistol itu saja sudah mengacung ke arah Kris. "Turunkan pistolmu," perintah si pirang itu, namun sang wanita hanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak mungkin membunuhku."

"Oh, ya? Berikan aku alasan." Kris yakin betul wanita paruh baya dengan kimono putih ini tidak akan bisa. Untuk apa ia menunggu wanita gila ini? Lebih baik ia menembaknya sekarang dan kabur dari tempat ini dengan Zi Tao!

Ah, ya. Zi Tao.

Kris bergerak ke kanan sedikit, pelan-pelan mencoba menghadang wanita itu dari menembak Zi Tao tiba-tiba. Oh, sungguh konflik yang berbuih di hatinya—rasa dikhianati, mungkin? Ia tahu seharusnya ia marah dengan Zi Tao, murka kepadanya, tapi perasaan itu tidak pernah datang. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah keinginan untuk melindunginya, tidak peduli kalau Zi Tao baru saja berniat menjualnya kepada orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Turunkan pistolmu," perintahnya lagi. Anehnya, sekarang wanita itu menurut. Ia melempar pistol itu ke dinding dekat Zi Tao dan berdiri tenang, merogoh celah di obi-nya. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran namun juga waspada atas apa yang akan terjadi.

—Tunggu.

Bukankah… itu hasil photobox dirinya dan Zi Tao?

"Keparat! Kau dapat darimana itu?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Memuakkan sekali dia. "Aku sudah memberi Shiro foto ini. Terserah dia saja apakah dia ingin mengirimnya ke internet atau tidak. Bagus sekali kelakuanmu, Kris Wu-san, telah menaruh Zi Tao-kun dalam bahaya."

"…Internet? Tunggu, jangan kalau kau yang mengubah suaraku di rekaman itu?"

"Lebih tepatnya suamiku dan anakku. Peranku hanyalah merekam suaramu dan mengirim file itu ke ruang radio yang berhasil di-hack oleh suamiku."

Zi Tao, yang sedari tadi seperti dirasuki iblis di belakang karena ekspresi ketakutannya, ternyata mendengar semuanya. "Apa… kau mengatakan Kris tidak melakukan itu sama sekali?"

Lagi-lagi sang wanita tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Shiro ketika kamu pulang dan menunjukkannya foto itu? Maksud kami sebenarnya baik: kami ingin Shiro tahu bahwa Zi Tao sudah bahagia dan Shiro juga seharusnya melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kami tidak menyangka dia akan marah." Ia melihat wajah Kris. "Ia marah kepadamu dan mengharapkan kematianmu. Sebagai orangtuanya, kami tidak bisa mengelak, bukan?"

"Kau memang sudah gila! Berani sekali kau melakukan itu kepada Zi Tao! Tunggu saja, akan kubunuh kau—"

KLEK.

"Kalau kau mau membunuh dia, kau yang akan kubunuh lebih dulu, Kris!"

Tubuhnya berbalik sedikit, tangannya tetap menodongkan pistol walaupun genggamannya terasa gemetar. Zi Tao masih di belakangnya, namun tangisannya dipertegas oleh cahaya rembulan yang makin tinggi begitu ia mengacungkan pistol itu kepada Kris. "Kalau kau berani membunuh ibu Shiro, kau yang akan kuhabisi, Kris!"

"T-Tapi, Zi Tao, kenapa? Mereka—"

"Ini salahku, Kris." Genggamannya kepada pistol itu makin ketat, tapi Zi Tao sama sekali belum menarik pelatuknya. "Aku yang memintamu datang. Aku berniat menunjukkan kepadamu kalau aku tidak peduli denganmu. Aku ingin kau membenciku agar kau tidak menggangguku, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau—mereka yang—kau tidak—aku kira kau…" Zi Tao terisak, bulir air mata berjatuhan lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak mau membenciku?"

Kris sendiri harus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci Zi Tao, walaupun jika orang lain yang melakukan itu kepadanya tentu akan membuatnya murka. "Lepaskan pistol itu, Zi Tao. Kau tidak seharusnya memegang sesuatu seperti itu."

"Oh, Zi Tao-kun?" panggil wanita itu. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

DEG.

Beku. Entah kenapa, ia merasa semua aliran darahnya membeku mendengar itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu, Zi Tao-kun?"

DEG.

Ia merasa seperti sebuah kereta menabraknya tepat di kepala—sakit sekali! Segala hal yang ia coba lupakan telah kembali kepadanya seperti hantaman dari hujan es terderas di ujung dunia. Tidak! Semua ini—Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Kenapa… Ini sakit sekali! Hentikan! Seseorang, hentikan!

"Zi Tao? Sial, kau apakan dia? Wanita brengsek!"

—DOR.

Semuanya kembali ia ingat. Ibunya. Ayahnya. Ingatannya saat masih anak-anak dan saat ia sekolah menengah. Tragedi itu. Semuanya. Ia merasa seperti berada di tengah kobaran api dan penjara lautan beku tanpa ada yang mendengarnya berteriak. Zi Tao tidak mau ini! Ia tidak mau ingat! Sudah cukup—

"Aku disini." Ia merasakan lengan Kris mendekapnya, suaranya berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku disini. Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau aman denganku." Kedua lengan itu makan erat, mengelus bagian belakang punggung Zi Tao dan pelan-pelan pemuda itu merasa—

"Kau membunuhnya."

Kris tidak berani melihat ke belakang. Ya, wanita itu tergeletak di lantai dengan kepalanya yang berdarah, namun ia bukan pembunuh handal. Ia tidak mau menjadi pembunuh. Kata mereka kau harus menatap mata korbanmu langsung ketika kau membunuh mereka, namun Kris tidak mau itu. "Zi Tao, lepaskan pistolnya."

Mungkin akan sebentar Kris menemui ajalnya, namun seberapapun usaha Zi Tao menarik pelatuk itu, ia tidak pernah bisa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menariknya sama sekali. _'Kenapa… aku tidak bisa menembak?'_

"Aku mengerti kau marah. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau membunuhku sekarang juga, tapi aku bahkan tidak akan bermimpi melukaimu, Zi Tao. Aku disini, Zi Tao, aku disini."

Kata 'maaf' bukan hal yang mudah untuk dikatakan bagi seorang Huang Zi Tao. Ia mencatat di kepalanya bahwa ia harus meminta maaf kepada Kris besok pagi, namun untuk sekarang Zi Tao ingin bertemu dengan Shiro terlebih dahulu.

Madayume Shiro tidak lahir normal. Tidak sampai tiga tahun saat dokter memeriksanya bahwa ia lahir tanpa pita suara dan pada umur remaja ia didiagnosa mengidap penyakit paralisis bertahap. Ini berarti Shiro akan kehilangan otot yang bisa digerakkannya setiap tahunnya. Pada tahun ini otot yang tersisa hanyalah otot mata kanannya, yang ia gunakan—dengan bantuan alat modern untuk membantunya—untuk mengetik berbagai hal di dunia internet.

Shiro selalu mencintai Zi Tao walaupun ia tahu Zi Tao tidak membalasnya, bahkan ia tidak berkata apapun ketika Zi Tao memutuskannya setelah hari tragedi itu—tentu saja, dia bisu. Ia murka ketika ayah dan ibunya menemukan foto Zi Tao dan Kris Wu di mall beberapa hari yang lalu, maka ia membuat permintaan terakhirnya yaitu agar Kris Wu dibunuh karena ia berasumsi Kris telah mendapat cinta Zi Tao.

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir Shiro sebelum ia kehilangan seluruh ototnya. Kris berpikir ia seharusnya bersyukur Zi Tao mau mengunjunginya di saat-saat terakhir, namun mengingat kondisi Shiro, ia tutup mulut. Ia berdiri di depan kamar Shiro dan melihat kekasihnya berbicara berbagai hal kepada Shiro, kecemburuan sedikit menghujaninnya, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Zi Tao hanya kasihan kepada gadis itu.

Ia mendengar suara monitor detak jantung itu mulai berisik, begitu juga dengan layar yang hanya tinggal satu garis datar saja, dan Kris tahu Zi Tao akan segera keluar bersamanya.

Tepat seperti yang ia minta, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menunggu dengan mobilnya diparkir parallel. Pemuda mungil itu menghampiri mereka dengan dua payung sementara Chanyeol mengestart mobil Kris. Baekhyun baru masuk mobil setelah Kris dan Zi Tao telah duduk di belakang, menempatkan dirinya di kursi penumpang depan dan menutup payungnya, kemudian menyerahkan dua selimut untuk kedua orang di belakang itu.

Pemuda berambut frizzy yang dari tadi hanya menonton itu kurang bisa menyetir dalam keadaan hujan. Untungnya Baekhyun cukup baik mau memberi tanda kapan ia harus mengerem dan kapan harus berbelok sehingga yang harus ia lakukan adalah melihat kaca-kaca spion agar ia tidak menabrak apapun. Dari kaca spion depan juga ia bisa melihat Zi Tao menangis di pelukan Kris, tidak luput juga dari indera pendengarannya Kris mengutarakan kata-kata seperti 'aku disini' dan 'aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu'.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke jalan raya dan Chanyeol merasa sedikit lebih aman, apalagi saat mereka melewati terowongan jalan raya yang terang dan bebas dari curahan hujan. Ia melirik ke Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat sebuah boneka di tangannya. "Dapat darimana, Baekkie?"

"Tadi di jok mobil. Aku hampir saja mendudukinya."

Boneka panda yang menggemaskan, menurut Baekhyun. Kris pandai juga memilih benda-benda seperti ini dan panggillah Baekhyun 'sok tahu', tapi ia merasa boneka ini akan Kris berikan untuk Zi Tao. Mungkin harapannya agar Zi Tao akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta dan melupakan masa lalunya tidak sia-sia. Ia bahkan merasa begitu akurat saat Kris memanggilnya untuk minta izin menginap agar ia bisa menjaga Zi Tao—tentunya Baekhyun benar! Sementara Chanyeol meliriknya aneh sebentar karena Baekhyun mulai tersenyam-senyum sendiri, ia memeluk si boneka panda girang.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika boneka panda ini ikut ke apartemennya dan Zi Tao.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Itulah yang ia pertama ia dengar ketika ia membuka mata pagi ini. Tidur di tempat tidur orang lain bukanlah hal yang sopan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kursi rendah di sebelah ranjang Zi Tao semalam itu. Tidak mungkin juga ia langsung pulang dan meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja, bukan?

Zi Tao berada di depannya, lebih tepatnya duduk di pangkuannya, dengan senyuman manis dan suara rintih. Aneh sekali, Kris tidak mengenal senyuman lembut ini. "Uhm, a-aku buatkan kau sarapan. Makanlah." Zi Tao menunjuk ke nampan yang ada di meja sebelah ranjang. "Mau kuambilkan?"

Kris mengangguk dan seketika ia merasa merindukan beban yang ada di pangkuannya barusan, namun rasa itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pemuda itu kembali dengan sepiring roti bakar selai dan segelas teh hangat. "Hati-hati, masih panas. Mau kusuapi?"

Wajar saja ia sedikit tertegun, tapi Kris tentu tidak akan menolak tawaran Zi Tao. Pertama teh hangat itu membasuh bibirnya sebelum berhasil ditelannya, meninggalkan hanya setengah isi gelas itu, kemudian ia mengunyah dan menelan roti yang berada di bibirnya. Sepertinya Zi Tao bisa tahu kalau dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, maka ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di mulut Kris. "Telan dulu." Yah, itulah yang dilakukan Kris, kemudian baru dia angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Jelas-jelas yang ia maksud adalah perlakuan Zi Tao. "Kurasa aku memang tidak adil denganmu. Aku minta maaf, Kris, atas segalanya."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alis. "Benarkah?"

Ah, dia tidak tahu betapa menggodanya Zi Tao ketika menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Aku memang memainkan pria, Kris, tapi aku bukan monster. Aku punya alasanku, makanya aku ingin kau memaafkanku soal tadi malam. Perlakuanku terlewat kejam dan seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu." Zi Tao mengangkat leher Kris agar ia bisa menelan teh hangatnya. "Kumohon, maafkan aku."

Pengkhianatan itu lazim di dunia kita. Semua manusia berdosa, tidak mungkin ada kertas yang tidak memiliki cela. Kris ingin sekali merasakan kemarahan yang meluap-luap seperti yang ia rasakan kepada orang-orang yang berani mencoreng nama Zi Tao kemarin, namun apa daya? Zi Tao seperti kekuatan tersendiri untuk membuatnya luluh, sengaja atau tidak sengaja, dan seketika Kris mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa memaksa diri untuk marah atas perlakuan Zi Tao, tidak peduli seberapa biadabnya.

Jarinya mengacung di muka Zi Tao. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Sudah kuduga." Mengherankan. Zi Tao bahkan tidak memutarkan bola mata sama sekali. "Apa itu?"

"Cium aku dulu?" Oh, dia dihadiahi pukulan pelan di bahu. "Tenang, aku hanya bercanda."

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan di pangkuannya dan Kris merasa seperti dunia berhenti berputar. Seperti segalanya melihat sosok manis ini gembira untuk sesaat—menakjubkan. "Kau bahkan belum menggosok gigi, Kris," dan ia tertawa lagi, hingga tanpa sadar Kris melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Jujur saja, ia kecewa ketika Zi Tao berhenti tersenyum dan menatapnya lurus. "Hei, Kris?"

Pemuda tinggi itu memang tidak memberi respon, tapi tatapannya yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Zi Tao sudah cukup untuk menandakan ia memberi perhatian penuh. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Zi Tao menghela napas. "Maksudku, kenapa kau peduli bahkan setelah aku menjebakmu dengan message itu? Kau masih memulangkanku kemarin dan masih disini ketika aku bangun. Kalau orang lain, pasti mereka sudah membenciku, tapi kenapa kau masih peduli?"

Kris merasa sudah cukup Zi Tao duduk di pelukannya. Dia memang senang Zi Tao bersedia duduk di pangkuannya, tapi Kris tidak memiliki paha yang empuk—pasti Zi Tao tidak akan nyaman duduk disana. "Bukankah itu pertanyaan mudah?" Postur tubuh Zi Tao itu besar dan berat karena otot-ototnya, tapi Kris masih menggendongnya dengan tangannya di belakang bahu dan kedua lutut Zi Tao. "Kau kekasihku, karena itu kau tanggung jawabku. Kau hak istimewaku dan melindungimu termasuk salah satunya." Ia meletakkan Zi Tao di pinggir ranjang dan Kris berlutut di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadamu."

Zi Tao itu manis, sangat manis, dan noda merah yang menghiasi wajahnya hanya membuatnya lebih berkesan. Senyum yang tidak Kris kenal itu merambat ke wajahnya lagi. "Kau orang baik, Kris Wu."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum membalasnya, kemudian mencium kedua lutut Zi Tao yang masih terbalut kain. "Kau mau pakai baju apa hari ini? Mau kupilihkan?"

"Boleh."

Kakinya bangkit dari posisi berlutut itu dan langsung membuka lemari pakaian yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sebelum ini memang ia belum pernah datang ke kamar Zi Tao, jadi dari bayangannya ia kira kamar ini begitu mewah dengan banyak pernak-pernik bermerek internasional. Sebuah lemari besar dengan banyak ruangan dan laci kosong tentu membuyarkan perkiraannya. Masih banyak pakaian, memang, tapi bukan dalam kuantitas yang ia perkirakan.

Sebuah tank top biru dengan logo mahkota menangkap perhatiannya. Ia menunjukkannya kepada Zi Tao bersama dengan syal hitam dan blazer tanpa lengan putih. "Ini bagaimana?"

"Iya, bagus. Celananya biar aku saj—"

"Kau tahu apa yang bagus untuk bawahan ini?" sahut Kris bersemangat, kemudian menggeledah lemari Zi Tao lagi. "Celana yang aku belikan! Warnanya juga hitam jadi boleh juga, ditambah ada hiasan kristal palsunya jadi—"

"Kris-gege, sebaiknya jangan—"

"—bisa lebih cocok dengan syal itu. Sebenarnya, akan lebih bagus kalau kau pakai sepatu boot putih. Punya tidak? Kalau tidak, yah, sepatu tinggi apapun juga boleh. Mungkin yang pakai tali juga tidak apa-apa jadi—"

"Kris, celananya tidak disitu."

"Apa? Oh, kalau begitu apa sedang dicuci? Kau tidak pakai servis laundry, kan? Kurasa lebih baik jangan karena kau tidak mungkin mau batu-batu kristalnya lepas, jadi apa kau punya tumpukan jemuran di belakang? Tinggal kita setrika saja dan—"

Zi Tao seperti akan menahan tangis. "Tidak disitu juga."

"Lalu dimana?"

Ketika kau punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan, itu ibarat sebuah berlian di tengah lautan pasir. Rahasia itu berada di kediaman yang ramai, namun duduk di tempat yang terpencil. Mudah terbongkar, mudah terucap—rahasia itu sebenarnya bergerak, secara harafiah. Milik Zi Tao telah tertimbun di bawah pasir hatinya dan garam lidah, bahkan rahasia itu sendiri mengikat begitu banyak euro dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mau mandi," ujarnya ketus. Ia baru akan mengambil jas mandinya ketika Kris mengambil pergelangan tangannya. Tidak sakit sebenarnya, tapi jika berpura-pura bisa membuat Kris melepasnya, akan ia lakukan. "S-Sakit. Lepas, Kris, kumohon."

"Zi Tao." Itu suara tertegasnya. Ia jarang sekali mengeluarkan itu. "Sekali ini jujurlah. Kau apakan celana yang kubelikan itu?" Salahkah jika ia bertanya? Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menggugatnya.

"Jangan. Jangan tanya aku itu, kumohon…"

"Kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. Tidak ada hubungan sejati jika kita tidak saling jujur, Zi Tao, aku—"

"Kau dan aku bukan 'selamanya', Kris." Entah kenapa, tapi perkataannya itu mungkin lebih menyakiti dirinya daripada Kris. "Jangan terbawa emosimu. Kau sama seperti yang lainnya, Kris, jika bukan karena tubuhku ini, kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Setelah dua minggu ini selesai, kau dan aku akan berubah seperti biasanya, seperti kita tidak saling kenal."

Kris menggeleng. "Aku bukan mereka, Zi Tao."

"Kau merebut masa pertamaku, Kris. Mereka hanya menyukaiku karena aku steril dan aku tidak bisa hamil. Aku manfaatkan itu selagi aku bisa." Zi Tao terisak, kemudian mendorong Kris jauh-jauh darinya. "Aku buat mereka menghabiskan kekayaan mereka untukku dan aku jual barang-barang itu. Lagipula mereka tidak akan pernah benar-benar mencintaiku."

Mereka mengatakan hati yang berharga adalah yang sedalam lautan. Begitu banyak hal yang disimpan, semua di balik senyuman manis dan gerakan tangan yang gemulai. Jenis manusia yang berbahaya sebenarnya, karena begitu banyak yang sudah dilaluinya, terlalu banyak luka yang bisa membuat lautan itu merah bagaikan darah. Luka-luka itu tidak bisa disembuhkan, malah hanya akan membekas dan membuat lukisan yang penuh perih dan duka.

Huang Zi Tao sudah lama sejak terakhir percaya dengan cinta. Ia takut untuk terluka, takut untuk menangis, takut kepada Kris Wu yang mulai menjalar ke dalam hatinya. Ia sudah cukup merasakan perih, tapi usahanya selama ini adalah untuk menghilangkan keperihan itu. Padahal tiap orang yang datang kepadanya bisa saja membantunya menempuh kehidupan yang lebih damai, namun Zi Tao selalu ada di satu tempat dengan setumpuk euro untuk sosok yang menghantui benaknya.

"Aku pulang. Jaga dirimu."

Itu saja yang Kris bisa katakan. Zi Tao hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap Kris berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Kata-kata yang banyak sudah bisa berderet menjadi stanza Mozart, tapi tidak Kris utarakan. Lagi-lagi ia ingin marah, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ia harus menenangkan diri dulu.

Mungkinkah ini karena sudah lama Kris tidak melakukan pelampiasannya?

.

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya. "Bagaimana Zi Tao, Kris?"

Tidak ada jawaban untuknya.

"Kris, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hanya ada keheningan.

(Mereka memang mengatakan keheningan itu emas, namun bukan ini contohnya.)

"Kris, kenapa?"

BLAM.

Penyakit mental bukan sesuatu yang menurun atau disebabkan karena hal tertentu. Kris Wu tidak bisa didiagnosa mengidap penyakit sejak dini hari, namun orangtuanya sendiri bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan anak tunggal mereka. Semua ini menjadi lebih parah ketika ayah dan ibu Kris memutuskan untuk bercerai dan sang ibu menyerahkan hak kepemilikan anaknya ke suaminya.

(Cutter itu selalu ada di kabinet dekat ranjangnya.)

Ia ingat sekali terakhir ia ketahuan memakai benda itu, pergelangan tangannya harus dibalut dengan perban dengan jutaan lilitan agar Kris tidak bisa memotong disana. Anak laki-laki itu juga dulu dipaksa minum obat yang dia tidak mengerti apa gunanya, tapi ia bersedia menurut selama mereka tidak memaksanya menyuntik diri sendiri.

Jadi ia mencari tempat lain untuk memotong sampai ia akhirnya menemui masalah lain yang lebih besar daripada kondisi mentalnya.

(Satu goresan.)

Melihat mereka selalu membuatnya lebih tenang. Entah kenapa, tapi ia tidak suka dengan bekas yang terlalu besar. Tidak indah, menurutnya, dimana seharusnya hanya percikan batu rubi yang keluar.

(Dua goresan, kemudian satu di tempat lain.)

Sakit, bukan? Tapi tidak lebih sakit daripada kata-kata Jongin, apalagi kata-kata Zi Tao.

Apa segalanya yang ia percayai benar-benar tidak nyata?

(Tigaa goresan di dada, dua di sebelah pinggang.)

Terus ia lakukan itu sampai suara Jongin dan Zi Tao keluar dari kepalanya. Kris sudah puas. Ia tahu tindakannya ini tidak benar, tapi ini seperti adiksi untuknya. Ketenangan yang dibawakan untuknya, apa ia tidak boleh merasa bahagia? Tidak boleh mendapatkan satu keinginannya menjadi nyata? Saraf dan otak adalah alat bermain sang tubuh, tidak tahu serangga apa yang menarik-nariknya, tapi jika sudah terasa memuaskan, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kris hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan detak jantungnya.

Tanpa membasuh luka-luka itu sekalipun, ia tertidur di ranjangnya. Biar saja ia membolos kuliah hari ini, pasti Chanyeol mengira ia kecapaian, tapi tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Chanyeol tahu tentang rahasianya yang ini. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengerti—tidak ada yang mengerti.

Begitu banyak luka gores yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya sejak ia terakhir melakukan itu sampai hari ini. Luka baru menghidupkan yang lama, Kris menyebutnya 'luka perang'. Ya, perang antara pengertian dunia yang ia percayai dan tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sesungguhnya diam-diam ia meraung-raung bagaikan serigala di mimpinya setiap malam: _'Tidak ada yang mengerti aku.'_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n: welp! Itu chapter 4 Seashells :3 akhirnyaaaa kita masuk ke plot asli! Oh, dan yang nanya saya sakit apa, sebenarnya cuma flu tapi ditambah pusing mata jadi daripada astigmatisme (silinder) yaudah saya istirahat. Makasih doa gws-nya ya~ oh, dan yang bsa bahasa Perancis, mohon koreksinya, merci~

Ditunggu chapter 5-nya ya~ read and review please! xD


	6. Chapter 5: For River

**Seashells**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: nc-17_

_genre: romance, drama, humor_

Pairing: Wu Yi Fan/Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol/ Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin/ Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyun/Zhang Yi Xing, Oh Sehun/ Xi Lu Han, Kim Jongdae/ Kim Minseok.

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight fluff

disclaimer: EXO (c) SM ENT (and themselves)

.

.

* * *

**a/n: **AKHIRNYA PERIODE CARI UNIV SELESAIIIIII~ XD sekarang tinggal puas-puasin aja liburannya ohohohoooo… akhirnya, maaf ya baru bisa upload sekarang, author ngga upload bkn karena puasa, tapi karena sibuk cari kuliah, tapi skrg udah dapet so no worries! Moga-moga kalian suka chapter ini ya~ read and review, please, and thank you! X3

_**review replies:**_

_taoris, Arvitakimkim, Naurra, Guest (1), , Panda Zi TAORIS, URuRuBaek, BrightMiracle, KIM HYOBIN, ChrisAidenicKey, che24, Jin Ki Tao, ItsJiaMissA, theresia tea, Kopi Luwak, i-a, Dessykyumin, PanDragonease26, Riyoung Kim, Peach panda, Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi, Riszaaa, , kireimozaku, r.u, ajib4ff, G-Sajangnim, ssjllf, Mei, ViiVii-ken, CheftyClouds, PrinceTae, Fly21, AnjarW, mmillo, Kyuki Yanagashita, Vic Sayang Panda, evilkyvng, Milky Andromeda, SiDer Tobat, ayulopetyas11, ariesta87, KyoKMS26, Aiiu d'freaky, dan alexandrabunga. _

Thank you everyone! xD

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5: For River**

.

.

"_Nomor anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Tekan bintang untuk meninggalkan pesan."_

"Hey, Zi Tao? Ini Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan pulang hari ini. Sebenarnya, aku tidak akan pulang selama seminggu karena aku akan menginap di tempat Chanyeol untuk mengerjakan proyekku. Aku kerja dengan Kyungsoo, jadi aku perlu pinjam kamar Kris juga, jadi dia akan tinggal denganmu sementara. Sudah, itu saja."

"Hei, Zi Tao? Kris sudah berangkat ke tempatmu, jadi bukakan pintu untuknya, ya? Kalau semua sudah beres, bisa panggil lagi kesini? Terima kasih, baby panda!"

"Zi Tao, ini Baekhyun. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Kris? Kyungsoo dan aku masih harus bekerja lagi, jadi untuk sementara kau jaga Kris, ya? Jangan lupa telepon kesini lagi. Sampai nanti!"

"Aku dengar dari Chanyeol kalau Kris selama di tempatmu tidak pernah mengobrol denganmu sama sekali. Kenapa begitu? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Zi Tao, ini sudah dua hari. Kenapa kau belum membalasku?"

"Zi Tao, …Kris belum mati, kan?"

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol tidak pernah mendaftarkan hewan apa saja yang kalau diperbolehkan masuk rumah bisa membawa keberuntungan.

Musang? Mungkin tidak. Musang raksasa? Jelas tidak. Oh Sehun memakai pakaian maskot musang? Entahlah.

"Ide siapa memukulku dengan panci teflon, hah?"

Pria berambut frizzy itu hanya bisa meringis minta maaf. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengolesi pipi Sehun dengan hidrogen peroksida yang dituangkannya di kapas, berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai tangannya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, Sehunnie. Kau juga tidak mengingatkanku kalau kau mau datang hari ini dan jujur saja, kau menakutiku dengan pakaian itu."

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola mata. "Yah, tidak semua dari kita bisa mendapat pekerjaan apa saja karena bahasa Perancis mereka lancar, kan? Apalagi di Paris yang sangat anti-English."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa kuliah disini, kalau begitu? Bukannya kau perlu kualifikasi bahasa untuk ke Perancis? Jangan-jangan kau menyontek saat ulangan bahasa?"

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal, sedikit menahan sakit karena cairan pengganti alcohol itu menyengat kulitnya dan sedikit membuat gatal. "Aku ikut tes TCF, bukan DELF. Mereka terus memberiku ulangan dan saat pengumuman ternyata aku masuk kualifikasi. Entahlah, padahal menurutku kemampuan bahasaku belum terlalu bagus."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, kemudian menempelkan kapas bersih di luka itu dengan perekat sebelum beranjak menuju kamar Kris. "Kalau kau lapar atau haus, ambil saja di dapur," sahutnya kepada Sehun. Ia mengetuk pintu sebelum menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam. "Baekkie, tadi Kyungsoo bilang dia akan kembali setelah kerja, kira-kira nanti malam. Katanya juga nanti Jongin ikut kesini, jadi kau sementara harus mengerjakan proyek sendiri."

Sosok itu tengah menelpon seseorang, handphonenya menempel manis di telinga si pria manis bertubuh mungil. Ia harus mengakui, Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung dan ekspresi serius selagi ia mengurusi software radionya lewat laptopnya. Panggilan itu segera ia matikan ketika menyadari Chanyeol masih menunggunya di pintu. "Servis pemakaman," jelasnya.

"Oh, untuk Shiro dan keluarganya, ya? Apa Zi Tao tidak akan kena pertanyaan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tangannya mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di bangku. "Sudah kubereskan sehingga Zi Tao dan Kris tidak akan terlihat di kasus ini. Aku masih punya koneksi dan kalau Zi Tao sampai ketahuan terlibat, aku bisa repot."

"Kau anak gubernur, Baekhyun. Tentu saja kau bisa melakukan apa saja—"

"Channie, bukannya sudah kubilang jangan bahas itu lagi?" Bisa saja ia mengatakan lebih, tapi rasa kantuk sudah memburunya, membuatnya menguap tepat di depan pacarnya yang terlewat tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lewat dari tiga hari sejak ia meminta Chanyeol untuk mengusir Kris dan memindahkan pria itu ke apartemennya dengan Zi Tao, semua dalam alasan Baekhyun ingin menyelesaikan proyeknya dengan Kyungsoo.

(Awalnya tentu Kris menolak, tapi ketika Chanyeol menipunya dengan berkata ia akan mendengar 'suara-suara aneh', si pirang itu cepat-cepat mengemas barang-barang di kamarnya.)

Suara mengerang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menenggak cairan hitam yang tersisa di cangkir itu. "Itu kopi terakhir yang aku buatkan untukmu. Ayolah, Baekkie, kau bisa istirahat dulu. Nanti kalau kena stroke bagaimana?"

"Ah, tapi aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Kyungsoo sudah dapat sponsor menyiarkan satu stasiun televisi lokal, tapi kami masih berpikir untuk membuat jaringan program agar bisa dilihat semua orang di dunia. Kalau kami gagal, terpaksa kami hanya bisa membuat rekaman YouTube dan rekaman komersial bandara."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? Kau bisa membuat jaringan radio saja sudah lebih dari bagus, Baekkie." Oh, tapi bagaimana ia bisa menyatakan opininya jika Baekhyun sudah melihatnya dengan tampang memelas begitu, lengkap dengan cangkir kopi kosong yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Baik, baik, aku mengalah, tapi kau harus makan, jangan mengendap di kamar Kris terus. Ada meatloaf sisa di kulkas, biar kuhangatkan di microwave dan nanti kuantar, ya?"

Bohong jika Chanyeol mengatakan ia tahu Baekhyun akan menariknya agar bibir mereka bisa saling bersentuhan sebagai rasa terima kasih pemuda itu. "Kau hebat, Channie!" serunya dengan suara girang, kemudian meninggalkan cangkir itu di tangan Chanyeol. Ia hendak kembali ke laptopnya ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemen Chanyeol diketuk.

Ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun. "Biar Sehun saja yang buka," kata Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun mengelak. "Bukannya tadi kau ingin bekerja lagi?"

"Dia datang kesini? Tidak sopan, Channie. Sehun itu tamu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya aku beristirahat sebentar seperti katamu." Ah, dia tidak tahu kalau kekasih menghela napas karena sifatnya yang berubah-ubah sesuai emosi itu.

Oh Sehun adalah tetangga Kris dan Chanyeol, pintunya tidak lebih dari empat meter jauhnya dari sana. Tadinya ia bertetangga dengan Do Kyungsoo, tapi sejak Kim Jongin berbagi apartemen dengan pria bermata besar itu, ia memutuskan untuk pindah karena Sehun sudah terlalu sering mendengar suara-suara, apalagi di malam hari. Tentu saja, bukan salahnya kalau semua ruangan lain penuh dan ia mendapat apartemen tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sangat disayangkan, ia merindukan masakan Kyungsoo yang biasa ia bagikan kepada semua tetangga—satu cara untuk mengurangi kebutuhan membuat makanan untuk mahasiswa.

Kemampuan bahasanya memang tidak terlalu bagus, makanya ia tidak pandai mencari pekerjaan, apalagi biaya mahasiswa Perancis bisa dua kali biaya di tanah asal—itu saja sudah termasuk diskon pelajar. Salah satu pekerjaan yang tidak perlu kemampuan sosial di Perancis adalah maskot toko temporan, pekerjaan Sehun saat ini. Gajinya memang tidak banyak, makanya ia perlu sering mengganti giliran di berbagai toko di Paris. Salah satunya adalah toko roti yang memiliki maskot hewan _mongoose_, hewan yang mirip musang dan maskot yang sampai sekarang masih dipakai olehnya—hei, dia masih punya giliran sejam lagi!

Walaupun begitu, Sehun punya mobil dan Chanyeol punya kemampuan bahasa. Ia menjanjikan mobil untuk ia gunakan kapanpun Chanyeol gunakan selama pria itu mengajarkannya bahasa Perancis—barter klasik. Mau bagaimana pun Chanyeol memohon kepada Kris, tidak mungkin ia mau meminjamkan mobilnya kepadanya kecuali dalam keadaan darurat.

Mungkin dalam cerita ini Oh Sehun adalah karakter paling normal. Sayang sekali ia terikat dengan salah satu pembuat onar disana.

Kakinya melangkah kembali ke sofa setelah Baekhyun berjalan untuk membuka pintu sejak ia mengambil makanan di dapur, bungkusan snack simpanan Chanyeol di tangannya. Baru satu manisan hitam bundar itu masuk ke mulutnya, tapi ia sudah melihat Baekhyun membanting pintu di depan hidung orang yang ada di balik pintu.

Ia mengernyitkan alis. "Hyung, tadi siapa?"

"Oh, hai, Sehun. Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku tidak kenal." Katanya kepada Sehun, mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat.

—dan pintu itu diketuk lagi.

"_Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tutup pintu di depan mukaku? Hei, Baekhyun! Baekhyun, mana si Kris Wu itu? Baekhyunnieeee!"_

Tidak mau mendapat tampang heran dari Sehun lagi, Baekhyun terpaksa membuka pintu. "Hai, Lu Han."

Hal pertama yang akan Sehun pikirkan adalah apartemen ini selalu menyambut tamu dengan cara yang aneh. Ia sendiri sempat dipukuli oleh Chanyeol saat masih memakai kepala mongoose dan pada saat ia melepas kepala besar, panci teflon Chanyeol sudah mendarat ke pipinya. Sehun sedikit iba dengan orang ini, tapi ia hampir tersedak Oreo ketika ia melihat tampang tamu baru itu.

Oh, apa pipinya baru saja terasa hangat?

"Mana si Kris Wu? Dasar brengsek! Membuat aku rugi saja! Dia sudah bayar uang muka tapi malah membatalkan rencana seenaknya! Aku harus bilang apa ke boss-ku, Baekhyun? Apa?!"

(_'Demi Aphrodite, 'Lu Han' sangat cantik,'_ begitu pikir Sehun.)

"Bisa kau tenang? Kris sedang tidak disini. Dia di apartemenku dan Zi Tao, baru kembali semi—"

"Apa? Jadi baby panda sedang sendirian dengan pemerkosa itu? Baekhyun, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Zi Tao tidak aman sendirian dengan tiang listrik berhormon lebih itu! Kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

Chanyeol, yang baru saja memanaskan makanan, melerai kedua pemuda itu. "Ada apa ini?"

"Baekhyun, apa kau tahu bencana apa yang telah kau buat? Aku tidak akan membiarkan baby panda dekat-dekat dengan si mesum itu! Yah, oke, dia tidak mengigau di rekamannya, tapi dia tetap saja mesum! Dia masih pingsan di tari barongsai itu. Tentu saja ia mesum!"

"Lalu? Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk Zi Tao!" sahut Baekhyun, tidak menghiraukan kekasihnya yang berusaha melerai mereka. "Ia harus berhenti memberi harapan palsu ke semua orang! Aku sahabat baik Zi Tao!"

"Bukan, aku sahabat baik Zi Tao! Aku!"

"Bukan, aku!"

"Aku—oh, hai! Kau siapa?"

Apakah ini rasanya memberi kesan buruk kepada orang yang kau sukai? Saat ini Sehun mengemil cemilan Oreo, rambutnya basah berkeringat karena sepanjang hari terperangkap di bawah kepala mongoose berat buatan, ia tidak yakin seperti apa bau badannya ataupun pakaian maskot itu steril dan tanpa kuman, mulutnya memiliki remah-remah hitam dan ia masih tengah menggigit satu bundaran hitam strawberry, dan sudah pasti ia berkeringat!

Kesempatannya mendapat orang seperti Lu Han telah terjerumus di bawah harga diri yang tertimbun bulu sintesis kostumnya. Oh, dan sekarang pun ia masih mencoba memberitahu namanya dengan Oreo masih di dalam mulutnya. Dasar bodoh!

"Ahhhh~ Kau lucu sekali!" Lu Han girang, sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Namaku Xi Lu Han. Panggil aku Lu Han saja, ya?"

Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah Sehun yakin wajahnya sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus.

"A-Aku …harus kerja sekarang!" seru Sehun, padahal ia saja belum melihat jam dinding.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ikut, ya? Aku tidak ada kerja lain setelah ini, jadi kenapa kita tidak menganggap ini seperti kencan saja? Kau tahu, aku pernah melihat toko bubble tea yang bagus di dekat café kemarin, tapi aku lupa namanya. Kau pasti suka, apalagi kalau kau semanis ini tidak mungkin kau tidak suka bubble tea. Kau suka rasa apa? Aku suka rasa apa saja, tapi kalau ada cemilan yang enak, aku—"

Pemuda itu selalu menganggap cinta itu indah. Ia berharap Zi Tao bisa mengerti itu, karena itu Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengirim Kris ke apartemen mereka tiga hari yang lalu. Melihat Lu Han yang kegirangan mengajak Sehun untuk kencan seperti ini, ia jadi ingin tertawa sendiri sementara ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan Chanyeol sementara menunggu Kyungsoo selesai kerja.

Ia menengadah dan mendapati Chanyeol menyeringai kepadanya. "Apa?"

"Tidak ada." Tangannya membelai pucuk kepala Baekhyun, mengacak-acaknya sedikit dan diberi hadiah sebuah pukulan di pinggangnya. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau dunia sepertinya sangat mendukungmu, itu saja. Kau sangat beruntung, tapi aku lebih beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu, Baekkie."

Baekhyun segera duduk di sofa kedua, tapi tidak tanpa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sambil memalingkan kepalanya. "Diamlah, Park Chanyeol." Ah, hanya jawaban seperti itu yang bisa membuat deretan gigi putih dan rapi itu terpampang jelas.

Tidak ada salahnya ia ikut membantu kekasihnya tersayang itu. Kepala _mongoose _itu ia letakkan kembali ke kepala Sehun, kemudian mendorong mereka berdua jauh-jauh dari sofanya. "Oke, apartemenku bukan tempat kencan kalian. Sana, kalian bersenang-senang."

"Baiklah!" Lu Han menjawab dengan girang, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sehun yang sudah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh pakaian maskotnya. "Oh, dan kalau Kyungsoo datang, bilang saja kalau Minseok yang menjaga Yi Xing. Biar dia saja yang beritahu Jongin, ya? Awas saja kalau tiba-tiba Kris menggagalkan pembatalannya. Dia kira menyiapkan semua itu tidak repot? Aku harus mengirimkan Minseok dan Yi Xing untuk bekerja bersamaku!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, kemudian terus mendorong sampai Lu Han dan Sehun keluar. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar Lu Han yang tidak berhenti berbicara kepada Sehun, tapi ia tidak peduli itu. Meatloaf yang sudah hangat itu ia keluarkan dari microwave dan ia antar ke Baekhyun yang sudah menyalakan televisinya untuk menonton program kesukaannya.

Sebuah pikiran jahil melewati benaknya dan ia mengendap-endap ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun dan menggelitik titik sensitif di lehernya. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa ketika Baekhyun terperanjat kaget dan melompat sehingga ia bisa duduk di sofa bersama Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk menyuapi kekasihnya saat sedang komersial produk saja.

Walaupun begitu, ia sedikit menyesal, karena Baekhyun terlalu terkesima dengan Patrick Dempsey di acara Grey's Anatomy kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Lima hari sudah terlampaui sejak mereka membentuk permainan itu.

Tiga hari sejak Baekhyun memberitahunya Kris akan tinggal dengan Zi Tao untuk sementara.

Sekarang hari kedelapan.

Mungkin setengah jam lebih awal dari jadwal untuk kerjanya malam ini, namun ia tidak peduli itu sekarang. Ia di luar apartemen Zi Tao, duduk di bangku trotoar di sebelah stan koran merah dengan kameranya yang setia. Paris yang menawan, kota cahaya, si pirang tidak bisa menolak mengambil rekaman setiap hal yang dilihatnya. Lambat laun, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Semua masyarakat di Paris akan terasa seperti menertawainya—sendirian di bangku jalan tanpa ada pasangan untuk berbagi momen dengannya, apalagi dengan kamera sebagus itu. _C'est Paris, mon ami!_

Oh, seperti bapak pemain akordion di seberang jalan itu. Lihat saja, ia menatapnya seperti meremehkannya sementara Kris menyadari bapak itu sudah mengganti iramanya sejak ia duduk disana.

_Trench coat _yang ia kenakan menjuntai indah dari belakang lehernya begitu ia menyeberangi garis-garis putih di atas jalan aspal, semua hanya untuk memberi bapak itu satu lembar euro. Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, melodi paling inspirasional yang pernah Kris dengarkan—walau ia tidak ingat judulnya—dimainkannya begitu ia menaikki tangga yang ada di atas jalan, kepalanya menengadah ke sosok termangu di lantai kesepuluh.

Malaikat, tapi iblis yang memikat di saat yang sama. Kris tahu seharusnya ia marah dengannya, tapi ada sesuatu tentang Zi Tao yang menahannya. Pemuda itu ingin berada di dekatnya, menciumi bibir menggoda dan leher jenjang itu, membisikkan kata-kata manis yang bisa membuat Zi Tao luluh dan terbangun dengan wajah manis itu setiap hari. Ah, Zi Tao-lah yang satu-satunya bisa membuatnya seperti ini, bahkan sejak Kris pertama kali melihatnya.

Bagai mengejar tangga ke nirwana, ia menuruni anak tangga itu dan menyebrang lagi, tanpa peduli ia menabrak dua wanita paruh baya dan menumpahkan belanjaan mereka. Kris mengabaikan pandangan semua orang yang sempat melihatnya sementara naik dan kemudian turun lagi, seolah-olah menilainya eksentrik, tapi bukankah begitu semua orang yang memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Oh, ia bahkan susah payah menaikki sepuluh anak tangga—dua puluh jika ditotal, dia lupa gunanya elevator—hanya untuk bisa berdiri di belakang sosok malaikat ini.

Kris berselimut keringat, jaket kulitnya mungkin terkena kotoran daun dimana-mana, dan pikirannya bodoh, tapi apa pentingnya semua itu?

Zi Tao terlihat sangat mengagumkan hanya berdiri memunggunginya di balkon besi hitam kecil itu. Angin senja begitu memberkahi si manis itu dengan kesejukannya dan matahari hampir terbenam membuatnya lebih bercahaya, khususnya kepada Zi Tao yang terfokus dengan sesuatu di tangannya—mungkin. Semua pallete oranye, merah jambu, dan violet itu membuat Kris berpendapat kalau ia akan menyesal seumur hidup tidak merekam keindahan tiada tara ini.

Kamera itu disambarnya dan ia merekam detik itu juga. Ah, surga dunia! Dia-lah pria terberuntung di seluruh dunia. Ia menge_zoom_ kamera itu agar punggung Zi Tao terlihat jelas, tapi ia tidak puas. Tidak, Kris harus mendapatkan fokus wajah Zi Tao sebelum matahari sepenuhnya terbenam. Mungkin jika ia berjalan cukup cepat, ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan? Mungkin ia juga bisa membuat rekaman dari belakang bahu Zi Tao?

"_Vol._ (Terbanglah.)" Itulah yang Zi Tao katakan ketika Kris berhasil merekam sesuatu di tangan Zi Tao—seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru. Segera insekta itu meninggalkan si manis itu, namun mata Zi Tao tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Warna biru bukan sembarang terangnya, entah bagaimana cocok dengan senja yang membentang di depan mereka berdua.

Kris membelalakan matanya. Ah, dia mengerti.

Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa suara, lengannya melingkar di pinggang Zi Tao dan kepalanya beristirahat di bahu sempit Zi Tao, kamera itu masih dalam posisi merekam namun dibiarkan saja menghadap ke atas, tepat ke wajah kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin Kris tidak membaca status Zi Tao yang tiga hari berturut-turut tidak ia ganti—'Horizon'. Kubus rubix masih lebih mudah Kris pecahkan dibandingkan isi pikiran Zi Tao yang berliku seperti labirin, tapi mungkin karena Zi Tao seperti candu baginya, ia tidak bosan-bosan mencari tahu.

"Kau ingin bebas," bisiknya kepada pemuda yang ada di pelukannya, "apa itu maksudmu?"

Anggukan adalah balasannya. Kurungan apa yang menjebak Zi Tao, ia tidak tahu pasti. Satu hal yang ia tahu, permainan Kris bukan hal itu. "Aku takut, Kris. Aku selalu takut." Beberapa tetes air mata juga mendarat di lensa kamera itu, merusak sedikit hasil rekamannya, tapi bukan hal yang harus disesali.

Hal pertama yang setiap orang akan ucapkan adalah 'kau mau bercerita?' atau 'jangan takut', tapi jelas bukan itu yang Zi Tao inginkan; Kris tahu itu. Yang tidak semua orang tahu adalah ada pilihan kalimat ketiga, hal yang dibisikkan Kris: "Aku juga takut." Entah ini jawaban yang Zi Tao inginkan atau bukan, tapi Kris berhasil membuat wajah manis itu menoleh kepadanya. Ah, dia tahu betul maksud ekspresi Zi Tao saat ini. "Ketakutanku adalah aku tidak mendapatkan yang kucari disini."

"Maafkan aku." Pemuda itu berputar, masih dalam pelukannya hanya untuk menghadap sepasang mata elang yang disukainya. "Ini masalahku dan kau tidak seharusnya tahu sebanyak ini. Kau tidak akan menger—"

Kris memintanya untuk berhenti dengan tangannya. Pandangannya jatuh dari wajah Zi Tao ke dadanya, paru-paru berinspirasi tidak teratur namun bukan itu yang Kris maksud, sehingga ia melepas pelukannya hanya agar kamera itu bisa merekam tangannya. Letak Kris menaruh tangannya tepat berada di atas jantung Zi Tao, detak lembut yang terdengar jelas. "Aku berharap inilah yang kucari." Ia berkata, tangannya mengelus wajah sosok indah yang ada di hadapannya.

Zi Tao menjauhkan pandangannya, kemudian mendorong Kris pelan agar ia menjauh, tepat ketika Kris hampir menciumnya. 'Dia belum siap,' itu yang ia pikirkan, meyakinkan dirinya kalau suatu saat Zi Tao juga akan menginginkannya.

"A-Aku mandi dulu. Sebentar lagi aku harus kerja. Sampai nanti malam."

Kamera yang menemani mereka bertengger cantik di meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia tidak tidur, namun melihat semua yang terjadi dan mengingatnya.

Sebuah melodi bisa terdengar indah, tapi kau akan terkejut ketika kau tahu sebagian besar instrumental mereka terus berulang hingga unsur seninya berkurang drastis, hampir seperti pemuda manis itu. Lukisan mahakarya, model yang bisa menghasilkan foto bernilai tinggi dalam tiap tekanan shutter kamera, tapi gambar apa yang bisa menimbulkan kegelapan hati seseorang? Setiap hari kegelapan itu berulang dan membuatnya lebih ketakutan, tapi mana mungkin ada yang tahu?

Apakah ada kesempatan ia bisa menghadapinya untuk sekali ini saja?

"Tunggu." Zi Tao ingin memukul dirinya sendiri atas betapa kecilnya suaranya itu. Angin yang berhembus di belakangnya mulai menerpa bagaikan badai, ia tidak sadar bahwa hujan akan segera turun menemaninya. "Aku hanya ingin mengat—"

Kris sepertinya tidak mendengarnya. Harapan kecil di dalam hatinya berteriak ini bukan karena murka—tidak, Kris tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepadanya, apapun yang terjadi—tapi ia tetap memasuki kamar mandi Baekhyun dengan pakaian ganti dan menutup pintu. Kunci pintu sama sekali tidak dipasangnya, jadi Zi Tao menghentakkan kakinya ke dalam. Bukankah tidak akan bermasalah? Ini kamar mandi sahabat baiknya, tentunya.

—Yang ia lihat membuat membeku. Menjerit crescendo di dalam hati. Ya, baginya 'hiasan' itu begitu mengerikan.

"Zi Tao—"

Pakaian yang baru saja dilepasnya ia biarkan tetap di ujung wastafel. Kris mengejarnya dengan luka-luka perangnya terpampang jelas, menakuti Zi Tao sepanjang jalan. Salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa lari jauh dan akhirnya tertangkap dengan kedua pergelangannya disatukan agar ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Pemuda yang ketakutan itu mencoba melepas genggaman Kris, namun pemuda itu mendekap Zi Tao lebih dekat dengannya, merasakan tekstur hiasan merah itu yang menjadi adiksinya.

"Menjauh dariku! Kumohon, aku tidak mau melihat ini."

Banyak hal tentang Zi Tao yang terasa begitu rumit dan sederhana di saat yang sama. Dia ketakutan dan khawatir di saat yang sama—mungkin ada peristiwa dalam kehidupannya yang membuatnya seperti ini? Dia takut, itu sudah pasti, namun Zi Tao tidak suka melihat luka-luka itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

(Apa yang ia tahu? Kenapa? Hampir seperti ia melupakan setengah kehidupannya yang telah lampau.)

"Kumohon, hentikan itu! Kris, jangan lakukan ini lagi!"

"Zi Tao, kau tidak mengerti. Ini caraku untuk—"

"Berjanjilah kepadaku!" Begitu pintanya. Pandangan Kris menjauhinya untuk sesaat sebelum ia kembali menatap ke Zi Tao, namun kilatan yang biasanya ada disana sudah sirna. Mimpi untuk mengunjungi bulan bagi hampir semua orang, menemukan suatu tempat yang jauh… tapi sulit menjelaskan kenapa seseorang ingin berada disana. "Kumohon, janji kepadaku! Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, Kris. Tidak ada seorang pun harus menjadi seperti ini. Bukan kau, bukan—"

(Tapi mungkin ia bisa mengerti ada orang yang ingin tinggal di bulan.)

Ia menggigit bibirnya lagi. Cermin itu bagaikan cemoohan dunia nyata, begitu tragis karena mereka menunjukkan apa yang tidak ingin Kris lihat. Tidak masalah jika tubuhnya terluka, tidak apa jika hatinya disobek menjadi ratusan serpihan putih, tidak ada yang berarti baginya jika Zi Tao menangis di pelukannya. Jemari kurus itu menelusuri tulang punggung dari si manis dan memandangnya di bidang pantul itu sebelumnya mendekapnya lebih kemudian mencium kening paras elok kekasihnya.

"Zi Tao, kau tahu sesuatu?" bisiknya, puas ketika rambut hitam dibawahnya bergerak karena kepala menggeleng. "Mereka menyakitkan, tapi aku ingin berhenti. Sungguh, aku mau, tapi niatku kurang untuk membuatku melakukan itu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir hanya dengan kau memintaku berjanji aku akan berhenti?"

Pemuda ini tidak akan menjawab hal-hal yang tidak disukainya. Dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan Zi Tao dan memakai kembali pakaiannya tanpa mandi. Kedua pasang kaki itu meninggalkan lantai marmer dan kembali ke permadani semerbak peppermint berwarna auburn, tidak ada jejak air yang menodai mereka, tapi rintik hujan melebat itu sudah cukup untuk melambangkan air yang saat ini tidak tampak dimanapun kecuali kelopak mata mereka masing-masing.

"Aku ingin sekali membahagiakanmu, Huang Zi Tao. Aku ingin berada di sisimu setiap hari dan melihat senyumanmu, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuatmu tertawa dan kau kasihi, tapi apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan cukup, betul?"

Entah ini hanya warna hati si pirang itu atau angin cuaca di luar, namun ruangan ini sungguh menggigil. Oh, sungguh ia menyesali kata-katanya. "Aku hanya takut, Kris."

"Kau bukan satu-satunya, Zi Tao! Hubungan seperti yang kudambakan perlu rasa percaya satu sama lain, tapi kapan kau bisa percaya denganku? Kau menipuku, hampir membuatku terbunuh, berusaha menyingkirkanku, tapi aku selalu kembali kepadamu dan aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa!" Ia mengemas kembali kameranya dan ia masukkan ke dalam tas selempangnya, kemudian meraihkan charger benda itu. "Yang seharusnya takut disini itu aku. Kenapa kau takut denganku? Apa jatuh cinta kepadaku seburuk itu? Kau tahu aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan aku pasti bertanggung jawab jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadamu, tapi kenapa kau masih—"

"—Bukan kau yang aku takutkan, Kris, bukan kau!" Dia sama sekali tidak mengira suaranya akan menjerit sekencang itu. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang melukai dirinya sendiri tiap kali merasa sedih, tapi aku tahu persis rasanya. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang kukenal seperti itu lagi! Kalau kau memang peduli kepadaku, jangan lakukan itu lagi! Apa kau tidak mau melakukan itu demi aku?"

(Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan itu sebenarnya?)

Kris, yang sendirinya tidak sadar ia sudah selesai mengemas berbagai barang di dalam tasnya, menyilangkan lengannya. Managernya tidak mungkin memberinya izin cuti dan lagipula ia masih punya mobil. "Baiklah. Kalau kau mau aku janji, beritahu aku apa yang kau takutkan."

"Aku tidak bisa." Ia terisaknya, kepala menggeleng lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

_Kepercayaan adalah bahan dasar hubungan yang mesra_, itulah kata orang. "Kau bisa memercayaiku."

Tangan kananmu memainkan nada vokal, tangan kirimu mengiringi. Ada keseimbangan diantara dua, tangga nada bersuara seperti hentakan kaki kanannya dan kaki kiri bermain pianissimo ketika ia memasuki mobil tanpa payungnya. Zi Tao mungkin tidak memercayainya, tapi ia akan tetap membuat janji itu. Kris tidak bisa mendesaknya, tapi ia memang merasa cukup tertekan dengan tindakan pria itu.

Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini sampai ia bisa benar-benar bahagia?

Ia menarik tuas perseneling automatic ke belakang dan menelusur keluar pagar apartemen, melewati jembatan yang sore ini ia lalui sebelum menyalakan _windshield_nya. Ia tidak mengira Paris bisa hujan selebat ini di musim gugur, tapi itu bukan urusan Kris. Pikirannya telah melayang ke tempat lain selama ia menyetir ke tempat kerjanya.

Kris berhak mendapat kebahagiaan, bukan?

.

.

.

Sedia payung sebelum hujan, itulah kata orang-orang.

"Kue pandan," gumamnya pria bertubuh mungil itu, jarinya mengacung ke paket kemasan berwarna hijau di rak supermarket ketiga. Ia kemudian melihat ke bawah, mengangkat kemasan berwarna kuning yang sudah sering dilihatnya. "atau kue beras lagi? Mana yang lebih baik?"

Do Kyungsoo tengah menjalankan belanja mingguannya, terlindungi dari hujan musim gugur di luar toko itu. Sebenarnya ia berbelanja tiga hari lagi sesuai jadwalnya, namun anak-anak di tempat penitipan kehabisan suplai susu mereka dan Kyungsoo bersukarelawan keluar, meninggalkan Jongin dengan bocah-bocah berumur rata-rata enam tahun itu.

Ia tidak khawatir. Jongin memiliki sedikit konflik, tapi ia orang yang sangat lembut kepada yang disayanginya.

Itulah kenapa ia sangat mudah memaafkan Jongin ketika ia telah bersusah payah menjelaskan tentang masa lalunya. Sesuatu tentang Jongin seperti memohon kepadanya untuk percaya, dan mana mungkin ia mengelak? Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin, dan hubungan yang sempurna memiliki kepercayaan kepada satu sama lain sepenuhnya, bukan?

Kue beras memang murah dan memiliki kadar karbohidrat yang sepadan, namun kualitasnya kalah dengan kue pandan. Kim Jongin selalu menghabiskan waktunya berlatih menari, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo pernah menemukannya hampir pingsan karena tidak makan seharian. Bukan berarti Jongin anorexic, ia hanya terlalu malas untuk menjaga pola makannya, sehingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengurus kebutuhan nutrisi kekasihnya itu karena trauma yang telah Jongin sebabkan.

Mereka berdua menghitung pengeluaran bulanan dan memastikan segalanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Hubungan antara kelas atas dan kelas menengah mereka diawali dengan Jongin yang mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi dan Kyungsoo menemukannya di saat kehidupannya sedang sulit. Ia bagaikan kapten bajak laut dengan kapal karam, hendak tenggelam bersama dengan kapalnya namun sang putri duyung menyelamatkannya, membimbingnya membangun kehidupan baru.

Kalian mungkin akan mengira bahwa melampiaskan amarah dengan senggama adalah menggunakannya sekali pakai saja, tapi Kyungsoo sadar ia tidak salah memilih orang. Jongin tidak pernah meninggalkannya barang sedetik pun sejak hari itu dan menanggung semua kesalahan jika ada, belum lagi tidak pernah menyangkal jika ada yang menggoda bahwa mereka berpacaran—malah ia yang memancing info itu terlebih dahulu!

"Kurasa harus kue beras lagi," ia bergumam setelah membuang napas, sedikit terhenyak dengan jumlah euro di dompetnya setelah ia mengecek.

Kita cukup tahu kalau Do Kyungsoo tidak berasal dari keluarga yang berfoya-foya. Mungkin ibu rumah tangga dan ayah bekerja di kantoran, semacam itu, dan ia diajarkan untuk berhemat mulai dari kecil. Ia menahan tawa saat ia meletakan kalung susu dan setumpuk kue beras di counter kasir, mengingat dulu orangtuanya begitu kikir soal memberikannya uang saku sampai-sampai ia memiliki postur tubuh mungil sampai di hari dewasanya. 'Susu itu mahal,' kata mereka, tapi di dunia ini apa yang tidak mahal?

Kebahagiaan tidak bisa ia beli dengan uang, seberapapun orangtuanya selalu mengatakan untuk berhemat. Kyungsoo bukan orang materialis, selalu menyumbang jika ia mampu, seperti saat ini ia meninggalkan uang recehnya di kotak donasi yatim piatu di depan pintu otomatis supermarket itu. Payung kuning lemon miliknya seperti matahari berjalan di tengah kelabu, sedikit ironis karena dia sendiri juga hanya memakai jeans hitam dan hoodie berwarna merah tua, langkahnya seperti dentuman piano sopran ketika mengenai curahan air. Ah, Paris, kapan engkau tidak indah di musim gugur?

Jongin selalu berkata kalau matanya itu sangat cerah, kontras dengan sifat Jongin yang selalu muram. Apakah seperti ini yang pemuda itu maksud? Ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi Jongin selalu mengatakan kalau ia merasa lebih ceria akhir-akhir ini, apalagi dengan Kyungsoo di dekatnya. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama bersama, sehingga ia memaafkan Jongin dengan sangat mudah.

Ia ingin berteriak ke langit. Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh?

Tentu saja Jongin memiliki hubungan sebelum dirinya. Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan itu darinya, hanya saja ia tidak mau Jongin menganggapnya pelarian. Menurut Kyungsoo, dia biasa-biasa saja. Mata yang terlewat besar, bibir yang terlalu penuh, tubuh pendek, belum lagi ia tidak cocok dengan potongan rambut yang macam-macam. Pesona apa yang ia punya agar Jongin tidak berpaling darinya? Jelas tidak ada.

Tempat penitipan anak itu makin jelas terlihat, bangunan kecil namun lebar dengan kebun bunga hibiscus kuning dan putih di dekat pagar kayu yang menawan. Sebenarnya mereka juga punya pohon cemara tua, namun tidak akan terlalu terlihat dengan untaian bohlam kecil yang dinyalakan mulai tiap sore hingga pukul delapan malam. Di bawah teras, Kyungsoo membereskan sepatu-sepatu mungil yang berceceran dekat rak di sebelah pintu, menempatkan mereka dengan teratur, namun ia melihat seseorang dari sudut matanya.

Karena tidak terlalu jelas, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati pria itu. Lucu sekali, saat ini sedang hujan, tapi ia hanya memakai hoodie dengan dalaman kaus biasa. Pandangan pria ini tidak kepada Kyungsoo, tapi tersenyum kepada sesuatu di balik jendela. Ia merasa mengenalnya, tapi tudung kepala ini membuatnya tidak yakin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Suaranya berhasil membuat orang ini terkejut. Pria itu hampir terjatuh ke tanah, tapi ia berhasil mencegah diri. Ah, pantas saja.

"Huang Zi Tao," sapanya sambil menahan tawa, "kenapa hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Kenapa tidak pakai baju hangat?"

Zi Tao tidak menjawab. Entah karena malu atau sesuatu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku sejurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun, aku yakin kau kenal dia." Ia tidak peduli kalau orang ini dulu pernah melukai hati Jongin. Bukankah semua orang butuh kesempatan kedua, seperti yang ia berikan kepada kekasihnya? "Kau bisa kedinginan disini. Ayo, biar kuantar masuk. Jangan berpikir untuk menolak, karena kau akan berterimakasih kepadaku karena telah menjauhkanmu dari demam!"

Tubuh mantan kekasih Jongin itu sedikit menunduk karena ia jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kyungsoo. Jika ia seperti gadis yang tidak berpikir rasional, mungkin dia sudah membiarkannya kedinginan disana, tapi Kyungsoo percaya dengan Jongin. Mungkin ia bodoh atau terlewat baik, tapi ia hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar.

.

.

.

"_Jongin! Allez, debout!_ (Ayo, bangun!)"

Ya, ini selalu terjadi. Entah bagaimana caranya ia selalu terbangun tepat di saat yang sama. "_M-Mary Ann? Pourquoi? Je— _(Kenapa? Aku—)"

Mary Ann mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, gadis berambut merah itu mulai tidak sabar. "_J'ai faim!_ (Aku lapar!)"

"_Hah? O-oh, iya, tunggu dulu, ya? Kyungsoo sedang membeli susu untuk kalian, jadi kau tunggu, ya? Kau masih punya biskuit susu itu, kan? Kenapa tidak makan itu saja dulu?" _katanya dalam bahasa Perancis, namun dengan aksen Korea yang kental karena masih grogi dari bangun tidur.

"Tidak enak kalau tidak pakai susu!" Mary Ann mulai merasakan perutnya bersuara. "Dan sebentar lagi Kris mulai waktu bercerita. Semuanya sudah makan tapi aku belum."

Jongin saat itu terbangun di lantai berlapis karpet bertekstur. Tempat penitipan anak tempatnya bekerja memang didesain oleh Madame Eva—pengelola bangunan—agar cocok dengan suasana, misalnya ketika sudah sore, Madame hanya mengizinkan lampu-lampu kecil di untaian yang ia gantung di langit-langit untuk dinyalakan agar anak-anak tidak merasa ingin bangun lebih lama. Kecil namun lebar, mereka juga tidak punya tangga kecuali untuk dua anak tangga yang bisa dilangkahi satu kaki dewasa, arahnya ke ruang menggambar. Mungkin yang paling unik disebutkan adalah setiap ruangan dihias seperti sedang merayakan Natal, lengkap dengan pohon lampu dan tempelan glow-in-the-dark berbentuk salju di dinding.

Baru saja pemuda itu menawarkan bekalnya kepada Mary Ann, ia mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Ah, tepat waktu sekali! _"Bonsoir, Madame Quinncompoix."_ Jongin menyahutnya sambil menggiring Mary Ann kepada ibunya, sedikit menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, antara mahasiswa sektor seni tari dan perempuan yang berusia tidak lebih dari enam tahun. Ia segera berlari ke belakang kasir dan menerima uang dari ibu Mary Ann, kemudian memberi kembalian dan melambai kepada mereka. "_A tout a l'heure! _(Sampai jumpa lagi!)"

Ah, selalu senang mendengar anak-anak mengatakan kepada orang tua mereka kalau mereka belum mau pulang. Itu berarti servis mereka bagus dan jasa penitipan mereka laku, bukan?

Ia memang tidak pintar fisika, tapi menurutnya cuaca sangat mengganggu sinyal handphone Blackberry yang dipegangnya, apalagi di saat-saat Kris memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua rencana yang sudah dibuatnya. Wajar saja Lu Han marah kepada pemuda itu karena mendadak batal menyewa peralatannya, tapi sebenarnya ia sudah berpikir untuk membatalkannya sesaat ia meninggalkan apartemen. Kakinya membawa menaikki tangga kecil ke ruang prakarya, tempat Kris duduk dengan barang elektronik itu di tangannya, namun tidak lupa membawa cemilan kue beras bersamanya. Tidak salah Kris memilih tempat itu karena memang dekat dengan stop kontak, cocok untuk mengisi ulang baterai kameranya.

"Mau?" tawarnya, namun sebelum Kris menjawab, ia sudah menaruh satu di meja rendah, tepat di hadapan Kris. "Kalau Madame mencariku minggu depan, bilang aku tidak bisa masuk kerja tiap Selasa malam, oke? Aku akan menjadi bartender setiap Selasa."

Ah, Jongin tidak suka kalau Kris hanya mengangguk kerjanya. Meminta izin Kris untuk melihat isi kameranya, ia mencabut power cord Kris dan mengaktifkan kamera itu, sedikit heran kenapa kamera itu sedari tadi masih dalam mode merekam, namun ia tidak mengambil pusing. Ia mengarahkan kamera itu ke wajah Kris, dan berkata dalam suara yang diberat-beratkan, "Hai, aku Kris Wu. Aku dari Bankooba dan aku benci ayahku, jadi aku terdampar di Paris untuk menemukan cinta sejatiku. Aku jelek seperti naga, bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik, dan alisku setebal bulu rambut kaki Madame Eva!"

Sebuah senyuman kecil tumbuh di wajah Kris, kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku dari Vancouver, Jongin."

"Vancouver, Bankooba, apa bedanya?" Kamera itu ia arahkan asal sampai ia menemukan boneka tangan berbentuk panda di kotak mainan dan boneka naga merah di rak buku anak-anak. Jongin meletakkan alat itu di meja dan mulai memainkan kedua boneka itu. Pertama, ia menggerakan sang boneka merah dan menggeram. "Aku Kris Wu dan kau panda yang sangat cantik. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Jongin…"

Kali ia menggerakan jarinya agar tangan si panda menutupi wajahnya, seolah-olah boneka itu malu. "Oh, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Iya, aku mau, tapi apa kau akan memberikanku apapun yang kuinginkan?" katanya dengan suara yang ditinggikan, kedengaran konyol bahkan di telinga Kris.

"Tentu, tentu! Apapun yang kau inginkan, Taozi-baby. Ayo, kita berciuman!" Dia mendekatkan moncong naga dan mulut panda itu agar mereka menempel tepat di depan kamera, tapi ia tidak lupa memaju-mundukan boneka itu agar terlihat 'realistis'. "Ayo, kita…" Ia membuat suara sensor dengan mulutnya, kemudian menutup lensa kamera dengan lengannya. "Adegan ini tidak cocok dilihat anak-anak di bawah umur."

"Jongin, kau—"

Oh, tapi tentu saja pemuda itu belum selesai dengan pertunjukan bonekanya. "Panda manis, aku sudah mengabulkan semua yang kau inginkan, tapi kau masih ingin lebih banyak lagi. Aku juga sudah tidak punya uang lagi—" Ia sengaja memotong pembicaraan diri sendiri, kemudian menggerakan boneka panda itu. Tidak lupa suara melengkingnya, ia membuat panda itu terlihat marah. "Apa? Jadi kau sudah tidak kaya lagi? Kalau begitu, kita putus! Put—"

—Boneka Elmo menyambutnya tepat di muka, hasil lemparan Kris sendiri. Kasihan Elmo.

"Dasar kau, Jongin!" serunya sambil menahan tawa, walaupun ia seharusnya tidak tertawa karena Jongin secara langsung dan tidak langsung mengatainya. "Lakukan saja itu untuk Kyungsoo, jangan aku!"

"Hei, aku hanya sedang menghibur—"

"_Kris! Ayo, cepat!"_ Mereka menoleh ke bawah tangga dan salah satu anak laki-laki—Abigail— memanggil nama si pirang itu. _"Kami mau dengar cerita! Ayo, ayo!" _

"Hah! Mereka lebih menyukaiku kebanding kau," ujarnya sombong, namun dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Jongin. "Madame akan menggajiku lebih besar, kau akan lihat itu."

Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengikuti Abigail, melewati wajah Jongin yang mencibirinya dan merapikan segala mainan yang tidak rapi di tempat penitipan itu. Kris melihat sudah sangat banyak anak-anak di karpet menunggunya dan kursi kecil yang selalu ia pakai tiap kali akan bercerita ada disana. Entah kenapa, ini semua terasa sangat menghangatkan dan cerita, tapi mungkin ini karena tempat ini selalu terasa seperti hari Natal.

Abigail langsung ia pangku di pahanya begitu ia sudah duduk. _"Oke, anak-anak! Kalian tahu peraturannya. Beri aku kisah diri salah satu dari kalian hari ini, baru akan kuceritakan dongeng." _

"_Louis hilang gigi!"_ sahut Holly, menunjuk ke bocah dengan gigi seri ompong di belakangnya.

"_Wow! Itu hebat, Louis!"_ Kris berujar, kemudian menundukkan kepala dan mengulurkan tangannya. _"Boleh kulihat?" _Louis mengangguk dan memberikan giginya, hanya untuk dikembalikan lagi oleh Kris. _"Kau simpan itu. Jaga baik-baik dan jangan lupa menaruhnya di bawah bantal, ya? Kalau kalian sudah tidur, tikus gigi akan mengambilnya dan menukarkannya dengan uang. Bagus, kan?" _

Anak-anak semuanya bersorak-sorai. Sebenarnya di Kanada, versinya adalah peri gigi, tapi tentu saja Eropa akan menggantinya menjadi tikus yang gemar menukar gigi susu dengan uang.

"_Apa kalian lupa kalau sebentar lagi Halloween?"_ tanya salah satu dari mereka. _"Kita akan mendapat permen gratis!" _

"_Benar," _kata Kris sambil membetulkan posisi Abigail kecil di pahanya, sedikit bertanya dalam hati karena 'bukankah Halloween itu perayaan Amerika?'. _"Tapi kalian jangan lupa menggosok gigi, kalau tidak, nanti kalian akan dicap menjadi anak yang nakal dan Sinterklas tidak memberi hadiah kepada anak-anak nakal."_ Sebelum anak-anak itu mulai bersenda gurau lagi, si pirang itu berhasil menghentikan mereka. _"Jadi, kalian ingin aku bercerita apa? Rapunzel? Jack dan Pohon Kacang?" _

"_Ceritakan kisah karangan Kris!" _ujar Abigail, yang kemudian diikuti oleh anak-anak lainnya. Kris ingin menolak, tapi apa boleh buat? _"Aku harus memperingatkan kalian, cerita ini tidak sebagus yang biasanya kuceritakan." _

Sekarang, bagaimana cara orang-orang di film 'Big Fish' bercerita lagi?

Suatu pecahan mungil di dalam hatinya merasa berjaya ketika ia diberikan kesempatan untuk menceritakan masa kecilnya dalam bentuk samaran. Kris memberitahu mereka tentang dirinya, namun berbohong ketika bibirnya mengucapkan 'putra pemilik sirkus keliling', membual tentang keluarga besar yang pada dasarnya mengalami perceraian mengerikan, dan terutama namanya sendiri. Semua demi menyajikan cerita yang lebih mengilhami anak-anak dibandingkan mencurahkan isi hatinya. Kris hanya senang inilah satu-satunya saat ia mampu berbohong walaupun ia tidak pernah berbohong dalam hidupnya.

Di pikiran bocah-bocah itu dia adalah pejalan tali yang pernah berkeliling dunia, namun mereka tidak akan tahu kalau pejalan tali itu hanya karangannya saja dan bocah pejalan tali itu adalah ibarat dirinya. Ditakdirkan mewariskan sirkus, kemudian meninggalkan pemain sirkus lainnya ke Barat sementara ia menetap di Paris, karena ia percaya dengan 'kebebasan', 'kecantikan', 'kejujuran', dan 'cinta'. Ah, betapa berevolusi! Sang bocah yang ia ukir di pikiran anak-anak itu berjalan, berhimpit di atas impiannya yang terkesan mustahil.

Hingga sang pejalan tali menemukan 'dia'.

"—_Dia disana! Ya, itu dia sang malaikat yang ia impikan di malam-malam sunyi di kota Paris. Bocah itu menarik lengan sahabatnya dan bertanya: 'Oh, mes ami! Siapa itu? Apa dia malaikat?' karena ia belum pernah melihat seseorang yang begitu menawan sebelumnya. Ah, tapi teman-teman sang pejalan tali menertawakannya, berkata ia mengarang cerita." _

Gabrielle menatap Kris skeptis. Memang dia yang paling pintar di antara semua disini. _"Memangnya itu benar malaikat? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya orang yang kebetulan cantik? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya memakai pakaian malaikat? Bukankah—" _

"_Oh, tapi bocah itu memang tidak tahu, Gabrielle. Sosok itu punya mata yang—dan rambutnya, oh, dia sangat—kemudian senyumannya—lalu tawanya." _Kris mendehem sedikit ketika ia mulai terbawa emosi lagi. _"Itulah cinta, anak kecil_._ Kau akan mengerti jika kau lebih tua." _

"_Itu hanya yang dikatakan orang tua." _

"_Percayalah kepadaku, oke? Aku jamin, Gabrielle, kalau kau akan menemukan malaikatmu seperti bocah itu. Engkau masih terlalu muda, belum waktunya kau memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi malaikatmu pasti akan tiba. Malaikatmu pasti tampan, baik hati, pintar, dan—" _

Takdir, kau memang aktris terbaik sepanjang masa.

Kris tidak pernah memberitahunya tempat ia bekerja, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol membantunya dengan mengirim alamat penitipan anak itu. Zi Tao harus menempuh semua itu dengan kedua kaki saja karena tidak mungkin ia menggunakan uangnya kali ini—jujur saja, penghasilan bulan ini jauh sekali dari bulan kemarin, tapi pemuda manis itu bersyukur ia berhasil sampai di tujuan. Saat ini ia berada di balik jendela persegi bangunan itu, mendengarkan sayup-sayup suara Kris, walaupun hampir tidak terdengar karena suara curah hujan—yang bersemangat bercerita kepada anak-anak itu.

Zi Tao tersenyum melihat ini. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama, hanya dengan alasan karena.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tenteram berada disini. Apa mungkin karena setiap manusia menyukai dongeng?

Ia rasa bukan.

Begitu terperosok dalam perasaan menikmati kisah khayalan Zi Tao tidak menyadari Kris yang menatapnya tepat di mata. Oh, jika saja tidak ada batas bidang kaca di antara mereka, Zi Tao tidak akan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Kris bisa menghampirinya. Mereka hanya saling melihat ke dalam mata masing-masing, siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam benak mereka? Yang tentunya pemuda berambut gelap itu tahu hanyalah betapa indahnya kedua keping mata hitam Kris yang terpantul oleh lampu-lampu natal di tempat remang itu—

Oh.

Dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Mata Kris bukan hitam biasa, tapi hazel gelap, seperti dark chocolate yang biasa dinikmati dengan anggur untuk perayaan istimewa. Lebih-lebih Kris tidak menatapnya seperti ia kesal dengannya, tapi seperti menginginkan sesuatu dari Zi Tao. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi memiliki senyuman mata tiap kali melihat Zi Tao, lebih menenangkan daripada perapian pondok di tengah bulan Desember.

'—_dan sangat menakjubkan.'_ Ia mendengar Kris berkata begitu kepada Gabrielle, namun dengan pandangan lekat ke jendela, ke dirinya, pandangan yang ditujukan untuk Zi Tao seorang. Pada saat itu juga Zi Tao menyadari satu hal: dia adalah malaikat di cerita itu.

Mereka begitu mendalami sesama hingga tidak sadar Zi Tao sudah tidak ada di balik jendela itu lagi.

"_Setelah itu apa?"_ tanya salah satu dari anak-anak itu.

Kris menggelengkan kepala, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak mungkin Zi Tao ada disana mendengarkannya bercerita. _"Oh, s-setelah itu—" _

"_Aku kembali! Dengan susu tentunya, jangan dihabiskan, ya?"_

Bukan hanya satu orang yang membeku saat itu, tapi dua. Kyungsoo masuk kembali dengan orang sama sekali tidak mereka duga—tidak Jongin duga mungkin lebih tepat. Kris mengakhiri ceritanya dengan pembatas dan berjanji akan melanjutkannya lain kali mereka bertemu, sebelum menghampiri sosok manis itu.

Zi Tao benar-benar berada di hadapannya, tubuh bersimpuh air hujan dan kedinginan, kain hoodie basah yang sama sekali tidak akan membantunya, tapi sosok manis itu tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Hal itu saja cukup untuk membuat Kris berpikiran bahwa Zi Tao benar-benar makhluk tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. "A-Aku akan mengambil selimut," cicitnya sebelum setengah berlari ke rak rendah berisikan kain-kain tebal itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihatnya, tapi Jongin hanya diam disana menatapnya dan Zi Tao. Pria mungil itu sadar akan pandangan kekasihnya dan berkata, "Jangan diam saja. Ayo, bantu aku siapkan susu untuk semuanya, termasuk tamu kita ini."

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Kalau kau mau mengatakan kita kekurangan gelas, pakai saja teaset mainan itu. Toh, mereka juga bisa dicuci lagi, kan? Biar kutemani."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Kalau perlu, biar aku saja yang buatkan." Akhirnya Zi Tao angkat bicara, tapi pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia malah mengambil sesuatu di loker kasir dan memberinya setelan baru dan handuk kecil, walau Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu pakaian itu akan muat atau tidak. Untung saja ia menyimpan sweater terbesarnya untuk hari-hari hujan. "Sungguh, kau tidak perlu."

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak mau ada yang sakit disini, jadi sebaiknya kau ke bilik kecil disana dan ganti bajumu. Nanti kau jemur saja di dekat penghangat di bawah kasir dan bawa lagi kalau sudah pulang. Anggap saja rumah sendiri dan kalau perlu apa-apa jangan segan memanggilku," ujarnya dengan senyuman hangat, seperti seorang ibu. Ia menunjuk dirinya dengan satu tangan dan yang lainnya menunjuk Jongin. "Aku Kyungsoo dan kalau aku tidak ada kau boleh minta ke dia, Jongin."

Ia merasa seperti ada tombol kecil yang ditekan di kepalanya. "Jongin?" Zi Tao kemudian melihat wajah pemuda berkulit gelap, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kyungsoo merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia mengira dengan ini Jongin bisa baik-baik saja, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Tangannya baru saja akan merangkul kekasihnya untuk membuat susu hangat, tapi ia terkejut ketika justru Jongin yang melakukan tindakan itu kepadanya. "Tidak, belum pernah," begitu katanya sebelum ia membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya.

Hanya dengan itu, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa untuk sekarang ia tidak bisa bertanya kepada Jongin yang disayanginya. Setidaknya, tidak untuk sekarang.

Rintik hujan yang terlihat jelas di jendela, sofa berwarna violet tempat Kris biasa menghabiskan waktunya ketika tidak bercerita, selimut kecil nan tebal. Embun mulai terbentuk sekian lama ia menunggu Zi Tao selesai mengganti baju, membujuknya untuk menulis atau menggambar di atasnya. Ia tidak pandai dengan semua itu, tapi ia punya gagasan dan mengambil kameranya lagi.

Kris hanya bisa meringis ketika ia menyadari kamera itu tidak ia matikan status merekamnya sedari tadi. Ah, dia akan menghadapi baterai kamera yang bocor di masa depan, tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang. Jari telunjuk kurus itu menulis di jendela sementara kameranya merekam, hanzi 'Huang' sudah terpampang jelas dengan tulisan terbaiknya, kemudian hanzi 'Zi' yang paling mudah. Baru sekarang ia menyadari betapa indahnya karakter tulisan 'Tao', buah peach, ketika ia menulisnya di sebelah untaian karakter yang mulai memudar karena embun yang menebal, namun tulisan itu masih ada disana, terbaca jelas.

"Sedang apa?"

Ah, dia sedikit merutuk ketika ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kameranya.

Zi Tao tertawa sedikit, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan karena sofa itu cukup lebar sepanjang jendela itu. Mata oriental itu melihat namanya yang tertulis di bidang kaca kemudian melihat Kris lagi.

Ia menghela napas. "Maafkan aku. Aku mengerti kalau kau membenciku sekarang."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa membencimu," ujarnya. "Walaupun aku mau, aku tidak akan bisa." Ia mengingat selimut yang tadinya ia ambil dan taruh di bawah sofa, kemudian menaruhnya di bahu pemuda manis itu. Ia senang; setidaknya Zi Tao menggenggam ujung kain hangat itu sebagai bahasa isyarat ia menghargai Kris.

Senyuman yang ia kenal itu terlihat sebagai dekorasi menakjukan. "Kau aneh, Kris Wu. Pertama kau marah karena aku menipumu tapi kemudian kau bilang kau tidak bisa membenciku. Hal seperti itu tidak biasa dikatakan banyak orang." Bola mata onyx itu menatap Kris, lebih tepatnya pantulan cerminnya dengan pandangan penasaran. "Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini walaupun aku sudah bertindak seperti itu kepadamu? Kenapa kau tidak mau membenciku dan meninggalkan aku sendiri?"

Mereka merasa seperti dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua untuk saat ini. Sungai emosi yang melanda perasaan menyenangkan untuk seorang Kris Wu, tentu ia menghargai tiap detik yang berlalu saat ia mendekati Zi Tao dan mendekatkan telinganya ke dadanya. Detak perlahan mengiringi deru napas pemuda itu, Zi Tao juga membiarkannya walau ia tidak tahu kenapa Kris membuatnya merasa begitu hangat.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Taozi." Ya, pastinya Kris sudah merasa lebih baik daripada yang tadi. "Aku akan menepati janji yang kau minta, tapi dengan syarat kau harus berkata jujur setiap saat denganku. Jika ada satu hal yang kuinginkan lebih dari memilikimu adalah mengenal Huang Zi Tao yang selalu mengisi pikiranku. Ini hanya bisa kulakukan kalau kau mengizinkanku."

Topik yang mengenaskan. Sungguh sesuatu yang Zi Tao tidak suka bicarakan, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia bukan monster, tapi Zi Tao tidak mau Kris melukai dirinya sendiri lagi. "Baiklah." Dengan itu, ia tersenyum melihat Kris yang makin mendekatkan diri dengan jantungnya, seperti tidak mau melepasnya. Entah kenapa, namun rasanya menyenangkan. "Oh, dan aku sempat mendengarmu mendongeng tadi. Kau imajinatif, Kris."

'_Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik,'_ itu yang ingin Zi Tao katakan, namun tidak akan ia tuturkan.

"Apa yang kau tahu soal dongeng anak-anak, Zi Tao?" Ia bertanya, namun sama sekali tidak menjelaskan tindakannya saat ini.

Ia mengendik bahu. "Entahlah. Aku lupa dongeng terakhir yang kubaca."

Senyuman Kris melebar, Zi Tao bisa merasakan itu. "Ibuku sering membacakanku beberapa saat aku masih kecil. Kurasa dia hanya senang bercerita jadi ia selalu mengarang beberapa sebelum aku tidur, kadang sampai membuat cerita berseri dan baru akan menceritakannya lagi kalau aku tidak nakal di hari esoknya. Kalau mau jujur, aku juga tidak ingat cerita terakhir yang ia bacakan kepadaku, tapi aku selalu penasaran dengan bagian akhir sebuah cerita karena dia tidak pernah menceritakan yang akhirnya selalu sama."

"Bukankah akhir semua cerita itu sama?" tanya Zi Tao. "Bukankah pangeran dan sang putri akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya, seperti itu?"

"Hanya kalau mereka saling mencintai."

Ia menyukai semua ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Zi Tao. Bahkan di saat pemuda berambut gelap itu cemberut kepadanya sekalipun ia masih berpikir Zi Tao sangat cantik. "Kenapa kau bisa mengucapkan kata cinta dengan begitu mudah? Kau begitu optimis."

(Bahkan bentuk relasi terkuat pernah melukainya beberapa kali.)

Sungguh, Kris penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan sosok yang ia dengarkan detak jantungnya ini. Irama menenangkan yang tadi ia rasakan berdetum lebih cepat, seperti ia menyentuh bahan pembicaraan yang tabu. Zi Tao takut dengan cinta, itu yang bisa ia simpulkan. Kekuataan terindah dan bahkan terkuat di jagat raya membuatnya bergeming. "Bayi lahir itu bagaikan kertas putih tanpa noda," ujarnya dengan bentuk analogi.

(_'Aku mungkin sudah pernah ditanyakan ini di hari kelahiranku.'_)

Zi Tao tidak bisa mengelak. Kris ada benarnya. "Maaf, aku tidak adil kepadamu. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti."

Ada gelombang yang tidak semua orang mengerti. Semua pasti ingin yang lebih baik, sadar atau tidak, Zi Tao tahu itu. Mengapa mereka bisa mengerti analogi masing-masing tanpa harus saling menjelaskan? Dongeng, cinta, bayi, semua itu tidak jelas bagi orang lain, tapi Zi Tao dan Kris merasa itu seperti oksigen yang mereka hirup tiap hari. Membaca hati masing-masing begitu mudah untuk mereka. "Kau mau mengulang dari awal, apa itu maksudmu?"

Kris pun membalas mengendik bahu. "Kalau kau mau, boleh saja." Oh, dasar yang satu ini! "Awal kita tidak begitu bagus, jadi apa yang bisa kuharapkan untuk membuat akhir cerita yang bagus? Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuanmu, apalagi tanpa niatmu. Hanya kau yang bisa memutuskan."

(Ini pertanyaannya: _'Aku bisa membuatmu melihat masa lalu dan masa depan. Kau pilih yang mana?'_)

Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan melihat kembali ke nama Zi Tao yang ia tulis, kemudian menambahkan sesuatu di bawahnya dengan sisa embun yang masih ada karena cuaca sudah mulai mereda. Pemuda manis itu mendekat untuk melihat tulisan itu, tapi Kris menghapusnya dengan cepat. Ironis sekali, padahal ia baru saja mengajak Zi Tao untuk melupakan masa lalunya. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu jika ia juga sulit melupakan?

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua masih melalui proses yang sulit. Pelajaran hidup yang melekat di ingatan manusia yang terdalam, meninggalkan trauma bagaikan luka perang yang tidak akan bisa sembuh. Walaupun begitu tidak ada yang mengatakan itu hal yang buruk, justru itu menjadi bekal mereka berdua di kemudian hari.

Mungkin tawaran Kris inilah yang Zi Tao. "Kau mau mengajariku caranya mencintai? Semudah itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah mengulang dari awal."

(_'Aku mungkin telah memilih melihat masa lalu, supaya aku bisa menjadi orang yang baik hati daripada orang yang kuat.'_)

Buku kehidupan mereka belum selesai. Mereka melepas halaman-halaman yang sudah ditulis untuk membuat dongeng baru. Zi Tao dan Kris tentu tidak tahu ini, namun mereka melakukan ini demi memperbaiki diri mereka masing-masing. Apa yang akan mereka tulis? Mereka tidak tahu. Tapi bukankah itu indahnya sebuah cerita?

"Aku Huang Zi Tao. Senang bertemu denganmu." Begitu katanya, namun siapa yang mengira ia akan melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk sosok berambut pirang itu sebagai tanda terima kasih? Mereka mungkin belum saling mencintai, tapi ini permulaan cerita yang bagus. Sebagai imbalannya, Zi Tao—walau tanpa sengaja—mendengar detak jantung Kris yang menambah kecepatannya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak di sebelah kiri dan Kris di sebelah kanan, namun ia tidak tahu kalau semua ini memiliki makna tersendiri.

Tangan Kris juga bergerak melingkari pinggang Zi Tao, tidak bisa sepenuhnya karena posisi duduk mereka. "Aku Wu Yi F—"

Ah, hampir saja.

Ia menoleh ke hamparan jendela, tempat ia menulis karakter nama Zi Tao dan dirinya. Milik Zi Tao terlihat jelas, namun miliknya sudah terhapus oleh ibu jarinya secara sengaja. Di luar sana juga matahari sudah lama tenggelam, digantikan oleh sinar bulan dan lampu natal gedung itu, sehingga perlahan-lahan mereka lenyap. Mungkin ini metafora bahwa Kris juga harus ikut mulai melakukan hal yang sama.

Bukankah di setiap kesalahan ada sebuah pelajaran baru?

(_'Dan agar aku mengerti apa yang mereka sebut sebagai 'kenangan'.'_)

"Aku Kris Wu. Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa~! Hehehe, maaf ya, ngga ada nc dulu xP …masih puasa n emang biar senada ama ficnya juga. Oke, read n review, please? Thank you~ :3

.

.


End file.
